


[银英][罗莱]药到病除（The Cure）

by the_poacher



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 76,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 配对：罗严塔尔x莱因哈特Plot：皇帝所患的“变异性剧症胶原病”需要接吻才能治好！（魔改“皇帝病”的原书设定。）是两个觉得自己不配获得幸福的人最终互相救赎的故事。





	1. 接吻症

**Author's Note:**

> 战争基本乱写，私设完全在瞎编。  
> OOC的程度，有被基友吐槽过：“莱因哈特怎么会用‘是吗’这样的短句回答别人的问题呢？”以及“不要总是因为想写H就写，要考虑情绪的连贯性”——但我都没有改正。（其实是有改一点，但我不会承认）

I.

“那位”皇帝陛下的吻，是最高的嘉奖还是惩罚呢？以后恐怕无法再尽情亲吻任何其他人而不同时想起黄金狮子偶尔的柔软了。  
微微发烫的无暇的肌肤贴在脸侧的温度，胸腔里有力的生命搏动，在他的嘴唇上尝到清爽温柔的甜味，金色发卷穿过手指的柔滑触感……  
“米达麦亚元帅请求对话。”车里响起AI柔和的声音。  
“拒接。”罗严塔尔干脆地回复，嘴角带着恶劣的笑意。  
那个老好人现在一定惊慌不已吧，害怕臭名昭著的采花贼对皇帝做了什么。  
那么，不妨让他多紧张一会儿吧。  
“米达麦亚元帅第二次请求对话。”  
“今日之内全部拒接。”  
享受着无法平静的心跳，罗严塔尔不再去看车窗外过分安宁的费沙夜景，将身体舒服地靠上椅背，闭上了那对著名的异色妖瞳。

*

那天下午，洒满夕阳温柔光辉的椭圆形会议室里少见地只坐了三个人。一名金发年轻人占据了中间的位置，他的左右两旁分别是两位比他稍微年长的男性，从他们即使坐着都端正笔挺的身姿很容易判断出职业军人的背景。

银河帝国的皇帝，莱因哈特的脸上露出少见的优柔的表情，右手握着胸前的银质挂坠，紧张地搓动着挂坠雕花的表面。  
被称作“帝国双璧”的两位青年元帅互相交换了一个不解的眼色，更善于安抚皇帝情绪的米达麦亚先开了口：  
“陛下莫非遇到了什么困难？”  
年仅22岁就一统银河星系的黄金狮子能有什么困难？疾风之狼暗自思忖，但眼前那颗金色的头颅不自然地转动旁顾左右的样子，似是确有难言之隐。  
终于，年轻的皇帝像是下了定决心，紧握着项坠的指节甚至因此有点发白：  
“此事事关朕的健康状况，也就是近来不断发热的症状，日前得到确诊为……”  
冰蓝色的眼睛带着壮士断腕的决心，轮流直视了他的两位元帅之后说出：  
“变异性剧症胶原病。”  
“诶？”米达麦亚大松了口气，甚至因为皇帝性命无虞而乐得笑出声来：“那不是……‘接吻症’吗？”  
“嗯。”皇帝垂下眼眸，像个受到挫败的少年。

“变异性剧症胶原病”是一种基于基因突变的病症，不具有遗传性和传染性，病人会持续地低烧发热，免疫系统逐步瓦解，曾经一度被视为绝症。偶然发现病人发热的症状可以通过和他人交换体液来缓解后，人们采取的最简单的解决方法当然是接吻，这种病症随即被大众冠以“接吻症”的俗名。  
虽然是极为罕见的怪病，但这种多发于15~25岁男青年的疾病对两位元帅都不陌生，在前线他们多多少少处理过相关的情况——无非是根据医嘱给发病的年轻人准假，或者把军中情侣调到同一艘战舰上。因为目前并无药物或提取物可以代替实际的人际体液交换，而命令患病士兵互相往嘴里吐口水又是绝对不人道的。  
对长期在外征战的军人，患上这种病自然会带来许多麻烦，但是对于和平时期稳坐江山的皇帝陛下而言，米达麦亚想不到有什么实际的威胁。何况随着年龄增加，疾病自然会不药而愈，皇帝只不过是太年轻了而已。  
米达麦亚看向他的同事，有着金银妖瞳的男子一副淡然处之的表情，嘴角饶有兴趣地微微上翘，使看似刻薄的嘴唇划出一个玩味的笑容。

“因为朕的身体状况关乎国家社稷，所以朕认为有必要告知二位。”  
“感谢陛下的信任。”罗严塔尔收起笑容，郑重地颔首。  
“陛下何至于这么苦恼？或许是宇宙传达的信息，告诉陛下该选后了呢。”感受到房间里过分严肃的气氛，米达麦亚开了个玩笑。  
“这怎么行？”年轻的皇帝不假思索地反对：“朕绝不能出于自私的原因，以利用他人的动机来选择伴侣……恰恰相反，在朕病愈之前，请不要再提起这件事。”  
米达麦亚再度被皇帝过高的道德标准所惊讶，看向另一位元帅，对方抬起眉头、不易觉察地撇了撇嘴，投来一个带着戏谑的眼神。  
把眼前这两个人在性道德水平上平均一下，大概就是个健全的大人吧。米达麦亚无奈地想。

“那么……陛下打算怎么处理这个问题呢。当然，如果陛下不打算透露我们也绝不多问一句。”  
“不，”皇帝刚刚放松的右手再度握住他的项坠，苍白的脸庞染上红晕：“这正是朕想要向卿求助的。”  
“罗严塔尔卿，如果可以的话，朕希望获得你的帮助。”  
会议室里一片沉默，两位元帅都因为太过惊讶而说不出话来。  
“不是吧？”米达麦亚忍不住问：“为什么是这个……为什么是罗严塔尔？”  
“因为朕听说罗严塔尔元帅从来不将亲密关系放在心上，更不会介意……亲吻，这种小事。”皇帝自暴自弃地说出请求之后，情绪反而放松了一些，蓝眼睛认真地凝视着尚在惊讶中的罗严塔尔：“卿可以解朕之虞吗？”  
“陛下！”米达麦亚顾不得礼仪伸手按住皇帝放在座椅扶手上的左臂：“罗严塔尔他恐怕不是合适的人选……”  
军人的敏感让米达麦亚感知对面刮过来一股杀气，疾风之狼这才看到同事此时看向自己的目光里，仿佛一只眼在喷射着冰渣子，另一只眼在向外喷着火。  
这个危险的好友对皇帝早就存有非分之想，这是米达麦亚心知肚明的，也正是他激烈反对皇帝的提议的原因。  
接吻虽然不是什么大事，但米达麦亚早就知道随着“耐药性”的增强，“治疗”往往不会仅限于接吻，更何况对象是罗严塔尔这个最擅长引诱、又心怀不轨的家伙。  
罗严塔尔啊，你可要悬崖勒马，不要造成什么不可收拾的后果。米达麦亚瞪大眼睛死盯住好友，努力用精神电波向对面传达自己的内心呐喊，却前所未有地感觉好友像是变成了一堵墙一样无动于衷，异色的双眼只看向皇帝。

“军务尚书也表达过反对意见。”皇帝一如既往地感受不到身边的气氛变化，沉浸在他自己的思考中。  
听到这句话米达麦亚不由得有点搓火，在双璧之前，皇帝果然还是先找“那个家伙”商量了。虽然隐约猜得到，但是得到实证的这一刻还是十分令人不快。他再度看向罗严塔尔，同侪的脸上嫌恶的表情也像是刚吞下一只苍蝇。  
皇帝诚恳地继续说道：“但是朕经过仔细思索，在这个偌大的帝国中能够完全交付信任的人选，只有卿二人。”  
“为吾皇陛下，臣赴汤蹈火在所不辞，更何况，这确实只是区区小事。”罗严塔尔用比平时稍微更低沉的声线回应道。  
当下对奥贝斯坦的厌恶战胜了内心的不安，米达麦亚堵着气，也皱着眉头表示了同意。

II.

米达麦亚心情复杂地坐进车内，下令驶向自己的帅府。  
皇帝陛下选中罗严塔尔这家伙，委托他那么私密的事情，竟然是因为他足够“随便”吗？  
那时候皇帝脸上的绯红色，究竟是因为发热，还是尴尬，还是其它的什么原因……  
而皇帝的性取向究竟是什么？为什么从来没有任何女人或男人受到他的青睐？到底是因为清廉正直，还是别有原因？——那些关于他和早逝的吉尔菲艾斯大公的传言，到底有多少是真的？  
米达麦亚双手捂脸，使劲上下搓了搓，仿佛试图从一个噩梦中醒来。至少关掉脑海中浮现的皇帝与罗严塔尔接吻的想象画面。把罗严塔尔和皇帝两人单独留下，以那他们在那方面的阅历悬殊来说，和将一个手无寸铁的小学生留在恶龙的巢穴里有何不同。

*

比起米达麦亚的不安，此时的莱因哈特更是遭遇着有生以来最大的危机，焦虑感使他无谓地用手指抠着会议桌的边缘，甚至希望着或许能突然拉响敌袭警报把自己从困局中解脱出来。  
罗严塔尔沉默地等着，过了一会儿，年轻的皇帝像自言自语一样说道：“好吧，现在就把这件事做了，不要再浪费时间。”  
抬起头，那双著名的金银妖瞳正对着自己，迎着斜照的夕阳光辉，显出一种前所未有的温和。  
罗严塔尔本来就是个非常好看的人，说俊美非凡也不为过，但那张端正俊秀的脸孔总是带着或冷漠、或嘲讽的表情，使人难以产生亲近感。  
这一刻莱因哈特看向他时，却感觉那张冷硬的面具卸下了，连眨眼的动作都带着点温柔，自己不由自主地受到吸引。  
“罗严塔尔，你可不要把朕当成你的猎物啊。”皇帝的眉头微蹙，脸上带上了一点恼怒的神色，抱怨着美男子肆意散发魅力的行为。  
“哪里，其实我心里比陛下还要害怕。”罗严塔尔用似笑非笑的表情，柔顺地回复主君。  
“……这有什么可怕的？”莱因哈特不满于下属的调侃，像赌气一样倏地从座椅上站起身走近元帅。  
见到主君离座，元帅理所当然地跟着站起来，身高相仿的两人平视着对方。  
“不准躲开。”皇帝鼓起勇气下了一个简短的命令，主动吻上罗严塔尔的嘴唇。

与其说是亲吻，不如说只是两人的唇瓣互相触碰而已。  
屏住呼吸几秒钟，皇帝就红着脸退开。  
罗严塔尔用手指轻抚自己的嘴唇，回味了一下温暖又柔软的触感——发烧的症状使皇帝的嘴唇也带上了特殊的热度。  
罗严塔尔的心跳疯狂地撞击着胸膛，他前所未有地因为肌肤相亲感到既激动又慌乱——那毕竟是皇帝，毕竟是那个不可侵犯的黄金狮子啊——他向自己解释。  
而皇帝用力抿着嘴，低头只盯着自己的靴尖，胸膛紧张地起伏着。  
平复呼吸之后，金发的年轻人好像终于松了口气。  
“罗严塔尔，”皇帝清澈的双眸直直地看进他的眼底，不由自主地用上了新帝国建立之前说话的口吻，不再那么字斟句酌：“要不是因为有你在，让我为了活命而做这样的事……是绝对办不到的。谢谢你。”

“……可是陛下，”蓝黑异色的双瞳眨了眨，对皇帝的无知感到十分意外：“还需要做得更多才能对你的病情有所助益。”  
“什么，朕做得不对吗？”  
“不……该怎么说好呢？”罗严塔尔小心地解释：“接吻的话，需要张开嘴才行。双方的唇舌互相接触，才能达到治愈接吻病的目的。”  
“那……”宇宙霸主那双冰蓝色的眼里露出前所未有的惊慌神情：“那怎么行？”  
罗严塔尔深吸一口气，郑重考虑了一下是不是要从人类的繁衍本能开始解释。最终果决的战术家还是决定，以行动来代替语言。  
“陛下，请饶恕臣下的冒犯。”

罗严塔尔小心地将皇帝蓬松的金发用手顺到脑后，温柔地捧住黄金狮子骄傲的头颅，吻上年轻人像花瓣一样丰润柔软的唇瓣。  
在罗严塔尔富有技巧的引导下，皇帝闭上双眼，顺从地张嘴，接受了下属的亲吻。  
温柔的吻绵长缱绻，丝毫没有莱因哈特想象中的不洁感。毫不抵触地，罗严塔尔的舌尖顽皮地舔过他的舌面，勾引他回吻自己然后轻轻吮吸他的唇瓣。皇帝只觉得自己的呼吸、心跳和脉搏与罗严塔尔的融为一体，如同陷入时间漩涡之中。  
这是什么奇怪的感觉？一股陌生的热度涌起，想要更贴近罗严塔尔的身体……皇帝双手不自觉地搂上元帅坚实的躯干，拉近他与自己的距离。

一个吻结束之后，他们不由自主地将对方更深地揽进自己怀里，莱因哈特将发烫的面颊靠在元帅冰凉的肩章上。  
对于接吻这件事，莱因哈特曾经远远地看到一些情侣这么做过，他并不感到太好奇也不求甚解，恋爱这种琐事从来没有进入过黄金狮子的视野，甚至有些瞧不起那些耽于享乐的小人物们。  
唇舌之间酥麻的快感，体内升起怪异的灼热，身体徒然变得敏感，难以抑制地渴望肌肤之亲，对他来说全是全新的体验。他第一次理解了为什么人与人之间的亲密关系会那么令人趋之若鹜，以至于飞蛾扑火。  
这种感觉，吉尔菲艾斯曾经感受过吗？在他那过分短暂的生命中，可曾经和谁亲吻过吗？大概没有吧。巨大的深渊毫无征兆地张开，再一次吞没了莱因哈特。

“再来。”金发的霸主简短地命令道。  
罗严塔尔毫不犹豫地搂住皇帝劲瘦的腰肢，吻上征服者的嘴唇，更肆意地在他温暖的口腔中攻城略地。  
皇帝被推坐在会议桌上，但他毫不介意，他只需要赶快做点什么来抵抗背后等着彻底吞噬自己的黑暗。  
皇帝的迫切也激起罗严塔尔的热情，顾不得君臣之礼，他将金发的处子按在桌面上，身体挤进修长的双腿之间。  
“看来流言不可信呐，‘皇帝陛下是性冷淡’什么的。”  
随着调侃的低语，罗严塔尔的吻落在皇帝的耳边，颈侧，顺着白皙的皮肤下青色的血管舔舐，危险地轻咬因喘息而起伏着的喉结，宽大的手掌顺着大腿内侧缓慢地向上爱抚，让上位者无法再压抑自己的声音，发出渴求的轻哼。

窗外突然传来“呀”的一声惊呼，声量不大，但是立刻打断了君臣之间逾矩的亲热。  
罗严塔尔先把皇帝从桌上一把捞了起来，顺手把那人散乱的金色发卷顺到他的脑后：“让我去‘处理’一下吧。”  
“不，”皇帝拉住元帅的前臂：“不用去，那只是艾密尔。等一会儿我跟他说明就好了。”  
“陛下已经退烧了呢。”罗严塔尔修长的手指在皇帝的前额贴了一下。  
皇帝脸色又红了一波：“麻烦你了，罗严塔尔。”  
年轻的主君有点愧疚地歪着脑袋看向他的元帅：“对你做了如此无礼的要求，你不趁机要求加俸吗？”  
罗严塔尔用手指悠然卷着皇帝的金发：“目前的年俸已经多到花不完了，陛下，我没有什么要用钱的地方。”  
“早就听说过你在约会上从来不用掏钱。”皇帝露出一个揶揄的浅笑。


	2. 玛琳道夫伯爵小姐上班打卡

I.

希尔德·冯·玛琳道夫伯爵小姐在上班路上看见了罗严塔尔元帅的专车泊在大本营的停车场里。她立刻抬头看向皇帝日常用于接见臣下的书房，厚重的窗帘罕见地拉得密不透风。紧接着她用腕表确认了时间——上午7点12分。

究竟是出了什么事，使皇帝要在这么早的时间里单独见罗严塔尔元帅呢？希尔德的内心升起一股不祥的预感：一个能征善战的马上天子和一个手握重兵的权臣，在刚刚建立新帝国的表面和平时期，即使在战场上曾经是互相信赖的优秀统帅和股肱之臣，如今无论怎么想这两个人都无法和平地共处吧。

走到书房外，希尔德不知为何犹豫了一下。  
皇帝的书房其实是一个很大的套间，里面有会客室、休息室，甚至带有一个小型会议室，而希尔德的办公室就在那个套间中最外侧的一进。这时候有种奇怪的直觉让她没有立刻进门。

通常皇帝会在会客室接见臣下，那么与希尔德的办公室仅隔了一道木门。

最终，在强烈好奇心的驱使下，希尔德不动声色地将手掌按在门口的身份识别器上，沉重的红木门无声地向两侧滑开。

侍卫长奇斯林站在门口，他张嘴好像要说什么，犹豫了几秒钟，最终什么都没说。或许因为皇帝并没有下达阻止别人进入书房的命令，而这里又确实是希尔德每天工作的场所。希尔德也假装没看见奇斯林欲言又止的表情，像平常一样抱着装有一大叠纸质文件的文件夹进了办公室，门在她身后关上了。

*

心跳鼓动着，希尔德悄悄地靠近会客厅的内门，把耳朵贴在那块并不厚的木板上。

里面一片寂静，伯爵千金甚至怀疑没有人在房间里。

等了约摸十秒钟，就在希尔德快要放弃的瞬间，里面传来男人低低的一声喘息——

那是皇帝的声音，希尔德顿时紧张得全身冒汗，心跳得像要从喉咙里窜出来一样。

“陛下……”罗严塔尔的声音听起来依旧低沉磁性，但是不太听得清后半句话说话的内容。

又是无声无息的数十秒，希尔德满头大汗地等着，紧张得攥紧了手中的文件，汗水却让塑料制的文件夹越来越滑。

皇帝说话的声音听起来也比平时更低，似乎夹着奇怪的喘气声，因为想象不到门的另一侧究竟是怎样的情景，希尔德害怕极了。

突然“啪”的一声——因为手心的汗湿，文件夹被失手掉在地上。

首席秘书慌忙捡起散落的文件，就在她手忙脚乱地收拾起最后一页纸时，会客厅的木门向内打开，金银妖瞳的元帅走了出来。

一身黑色军服笔挺整齐，看上去没有任何不寻常的地方。可能因为时间太早了，没来得及涂抹发胶，棕黑色的卷发没有平时那么服帖，一绺落在前额的头发让那张高傲的脸看起来似乎更加有种洒脱不羁的俊美。

希尔德赶忙站直了身体，“早上好，罗严塔尔阁下。”

“早上好，玛琳道夫伯爵小姐。”元帅的金银妖瞳一反往常的冷漠，带着一点愉快的神采回复道。

从敞开的门口向内张望，皇帝正坐在沙发上喝着咖啡，长腿优雅地交叠着，虽然身穿便服，但丝毫没有任何不庄重的感觉。标志性的金色长发在早晨的阳光中微微闪光，窗外是一片晴好的秋色——窗帘，希尔德想，刚才不是还紧闭着吗？

皇帝的工作节奏一如既往地紧凑，一整天工作之后，希尔德甚至怀疑起自己的记忆来。那一小段奇异的经历，无论怎么想都只是自己的白日梦罢了。

II.

——门的另一边——  
费沙早晨的阳光很好，但厚重的窗帘将它挡在了会客厅以外，室内幽暗又凉爽。  
但是此时深陷在沙发里，被长时间的深吻和有意无意的身体接触弄得晕头转向的两个人只觉得全身燥热。  
“好热……是室温调节出了什么问题吗？”莱因哈特低声抱怨着，一边支起上半身，将外套脱掉。  
“陛下，在这种时候脱衣服可是很危险的。”金银妖瞳的视线跟着银灰色的贴身薄衫在皇帝精瘦健美的身体上勾勒出的线条，只觉得一股热流顺着脊椎朝上涌动。  
“有什么危险？”金发的年轻人一脸茫然地说道：“这件外套本来就没有任何防护功能。”  
罗严塔尔对皇帝的不解风情已经毫无办法，无奈地叹了口气，用手将有些散乱的头发向后捋。  
莱因哈特看着那些微卷的深褐色发丝不听话地又掉落到元帅的前额，不自觉地伸手轻拽了一下——这是他曾经与故友吉尔菲艾斯独处时的习惯动作，吉尔菲艾斯总是毫不介意地纵容这种有些越界的亲密，但也从来没有过任何回应。  
现在，罗严塔尔的反应则是报以微笑——莱因哈特实在无法不注意到那双异色双眸里温情的注视，和罗严塔尔要亲吻他之前总要抿一下嘴唇的小动作——然后献上一个温柔缱绻的吻。

罗严塔尔的手落在皇帝结实的腹部，缓缓地摩挲着。隔着轻薄织物的爱抚向上移动，拇指擦过敏感的小突起，引得莱因哈特发出一声细小的呻吟。  
他为自己的反应感到羞愧不已，试图拉开两人之间的距离，但元帅坚实的臂膀紧紧环住了他。  
他们亲吻的方式早就超过了治疗的范畴，但莱因哈特不去想这些。潜意识里知道的事，年轻的皇帝硬是不让它浮现到思维的明面上来。  
他放任罗严塔尔的拥抱和触碰，放任自己的身体诚实地对欲望反应，热切地亲吻，渴望地呼吸着罗严塔尔身上淡淡的香水味。  
罗严塔尔的手指修长，手指上的枪茧显示这位元帅从来不曾疏忽于实战训练，自然地滑向皇帝的大腿内侧。  
当罗严塔尔的手危险地继续向上游走，莱因哈特惊慌地按住元帅的手腕：  
“罗严塔尔，你——”  
罗严塔尔不容拒绝地继续向上，暴露了皇帝试图阻止他的手实际上那么无力，炙热的手掌按在已经勃起的敏感处轻轻摩挲，莱因哈特抓住他手腕的动作看起来反而像是将他的手拉向自己。  
放弃了挣扎一般，莱因哈特把手扶在罗严塔尔的肩上，一双冰蓝色的眼睛在昏暗的光线中看起来沾上了欲望的蓝紫色。  
“陛下，你看起来像要吃了我啊。”罗严塔尔打趣着，装作游刃有余的样子。他已经分不清在心里鼓动的究竟是对冒险僭越的刺激感、摘得高岭之花的满足感，还是受到这个神一般的男人的青睐所感到的荣幸，还是什么别的，让他既感到危险又甘愿飞蛾扑火。

*

欲擒故纵地隔着长裤温柔触碰的手指像在点火，无论莱因哈特的渴望如何迫切，情场老手就是不肯更进一步，反而突然停下动作，故作谨慎地询问：  
“陛下，你想要我碰你吗？”  
莱因哈特与逐渐燃起的欲火僵持着，罗严塔尔的金银妖瞳此时看起来像是魔鬼的诱饵。  
最终他没有抗住，点了点头，用干涩的喉咙艰难地“嗯”了一声作为回答。  
得到了肯定的答案，罗严塔尔手腕一转就解开了腰带扣，划开拉链，修长的手指像蛇一样悄无声息地滑进去。

莱因哈特紧咬着自己嘴唇不让呻吟溢出，喘息声还是泄露了他的渴望。  
罗严塔尔温暖的手掌隔着底裤薄薄的纤维抚摸他，顺着勃起的形状温柔地揉捏，时不时握住紧绷的阴囊加以刺激。  
从未体验过的快感冲刷着神经，肆意流淌的前液已经湿得一塌糊涂，当罗严塔尔把手伸到底裤里面直接爱抚时莱因哈特再也忍不住声音，靠着罗严塔尔的肩头发出低低的呜咽声。  
修长的手指在皇帝硬热的阴茎上揉搓了几下之后，金发的处子就到达了高潮，不断涌出的精液濡湿了元帅的整个手掌。  
“陛下，您太敏感了。”低沉的嗓音落在耳边，像是感叹又像是调侃，罗严塔尔抿着嘴微笑的表情看起来危险地诱人，随手抽了几张纸巾清理着残局。而莱因哈特不知道是因为害羞还是尴尬，脸色一片绯红，双手颤抖着甚至扣不上自己的腰带。

门外传来啪的一声响。  
“看来上班时间到了呢。那么臣先行告退了。”罗严塔尔带着几分笑意，低声在皇帝耳边说罢，毫无预兆地按了一下桌角的控制键——房间里的所有窗帘无声地滑开。  
“罗严塔尔你——”皇帝被突然开敞的空间吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地整理凌乱的衣服。  
这时他的元帅只是带着玩味的笑容，起身拉直了军服的下摆就朝门口走去。  
因为自己的慌乱，元帅离开时好整以暇的背影让莱因哈特无端地有点冒火。


	3. 伴君如伴虎

费沙的黄昏很长，在好像无边无际的暮色中，罗严塔尔刚刚回到自己的帅府，就发现为他打开车门的管家脸上带着怪异的严肃神情。不等主人开口，年过半百的执事用一种低得哆嗦的声音在他耳边说：  
“元帅，皇帝陛下来了。”  
“什么？”他怀疑自己听错了。  
“是皇帝陛下，”管家压低了声音：“他在办公室等着您呢。”  
“为什么不提前通讯我？”  
“这……我……”头发花白的男子嘴角狼狈地抽搐了两下。  
“没事，不怪你。”怪那位突然驾到的尊驾吧，罗严塔尔一边快速踏上通向二层的楼梯一边想，管家多半是受到黄金狮子的震慑，以至于连最该做的事都忘记了吧。  
*  
经过二楼的小会客厅，沙发里端坐着的年轻男人是奇斯林，他无声无息地起立向元帅敬礼，而罗严塔尔向他点头致意。罗严塔尔有点分心地想，这是不是自己第一次看见这位敬业的侍卫长坐着的样子。  
感应到主人的到来，办公室红木双开门缓缓向内开启。  
果然，那位鹊巢鸠占的年轻统治者脸色冷淡地坐在罗严塔尔的办公桌后面，心不在焉地翻看着桌上的文件，却带着强大的威压感。  
罗严塔尔暗自叹了口气——看来自己是有麻烦了。  
*  
君臣二人面面相觑，仅仅两天未见，竟然不知道怎么打破沉默。因为上次的事，莱因哈特甚至感觉有点紧张。  
“陛下……”斟酌了一下词句之后罗严塔尔先开了口：“要见我的话何须劳动圣驾，我很愿意进宫面圣。”  
“你对朕做了那样僭越的举动之后，让朕怎么再找你呢？”皇帝不快地斥责道，钢琴家一样修长的手指有些不安地敲着厚重的木质桌面。  
“那不是经过陛下同意的吗？”罗严塔尔胸有成竹，平静地回答。  
皇帝白皙的脸上染上了显见的玫瑰色，像他曾经鄙视的那些无耻的统治者一样，装聋作哑地，用沉默把责任推给属下。  
罗严塔尔其实心知肚明，诱惑皇帝的自己一点也不清白，所以干脆地向皇帝低了头：“对陛下的冒犯之举，臣难辞其咎，从今以后必定不会再犯。”  
“保证不会再犯？”莱因哈特脸上的绯红未褪，却用一种不相称的冰冷的声音质问道。  
“——保证。”一时屈居人下的元帅优雅地颔首。  
虽然隶属莱因哈特麾下多年，罗严塔尔还从来没有被这位年轻的上司这样毫不留情地责问过，通常这样被教训的人是毕典菲尔特。  
*  
皇帝像狮子盯着猎物一样紧盯着他的臣下，从椅子上站起来，慢慢绕过那张价值不菲的办公桌走向它的的主人。  
罗严塔尔果然笔挺地站着，并不逃避皇帝的目光审视。  
白皙的手指缓缓抚上元帅的侧脸，指尖的皮肤依然因为低烧而温热，穿插进棕黑色的短发里。  
然后是温热柔软的亲吻——皇帝学得很快，初吻时那种笨拙青涩消失无踪，这时他温柔又迫切地，吻得像个热恋中的少年。  
而罗严塔尔果然只是顺从地回吻，不敢带有一点侵略性，双手也一动不动地放在自己的背后。  
就这么吻了一会儿之后皇帝对罗严塔尔的坚守诺言莫名地有点生气，用那像在纯白大理石上雕刻出来的手伸向罗严塔尔的胯下，隔着薄呢子军裤轻按在元帅的裤裆上。  
罗严塔尔感到十分意外，但依然坚持着一动不动。  
灵巧的手指解开他的裤腰，滑到军裤里面，隔着底裤薄薄的纤维的轻柔爱抚，像一场小心翼翼的探索——  
“陛下，你这样做，我怎么忍得住……”罗严塔尔喘息着求饶，这种时候如果还让他一动不动地背着手站着，实在有违人道。  
莱因哈特左手环在罗严塔尔坚实的后背上，右手继续深入这场冒险，顺着底裤的边沿往里滑。  
“谁管你——给我忍着。”皇帝用一种奇妙地混合着欲望、冷酷和任性妄为的声音，靠在罗严塔尔的耳边回答，一边索性将他的底裤向下拉，使勃起的阳物违背了主人的意志弹跳出来。  
大量涌出的前液润滑了皇帝温暖的手心，纤细的手指圈住阴茎上下滑动，一边揽着罗严塔尔亲吻，一边轻轻地转动手腕给他手淫。  
罗严塔尔与皇帝额角相抵，耳鬓厮磨，金银妖瞳不由自主地紧闭着，完全感受着年轻的独裁者的手指像丝绸一样柔滑地在自己的阴茎上揉搓，甚至刺激到敏感的顶端。  
他强忍着自己的冲动，在迫切的渴望中被动地等待着皇帝施舍的亲吻，渔色达人终于架不住皇帝的攻势，在温热的手心里发泄出来。  
罗严塔尔已经忍不住要把皇帝压在书桌上，但是不等他展开行动，莱因哈特已经退开两步，回身抽了几张纸巾擦着手，同时用愉快的表情看着狼狈的罗严塔尔：“现在我们扯平了。”  
*  
罗严塔尔尽快整理好自己，又缓了半天劲，看着在一旁作壁上观的皇帝，突然觉得皇帝对这件事的擅长程度有点值得玩味。  
——任何人，这个浩瀚宇宙里的任何人都不会认为在这一点上取笑莱因哈特是个明智的选择，罗严塔尔自己也很清楚——  
但他是罗严塔尔。如果有人告诉他踩这个雷可能会把自己炸死，他就非要上去踏一脚。  
“看起来陛下很擅长做这个嘛。”那双蓝黑异色的妖瞳里促狭地带着笑意。  
莱因哈特的脸像燃烧一样红起来，刚才复仇的快感全被拉进了羞耻的黑洞。  
看着皇帝一脸羞愤的神情，咬着嘴唇用冰蓝色的眼睛恨恨地看着自己的样子，扭曲的满足感占据了罗严塔尔的内心，以至于他甚至不感到害怕。  
出乎他的预料，莱因哈特突然扬起军靴一脚踢在元帅的小腿上。罗严塔尔一时间感觉自己的胫骨已经被靴尖镶嵌的金属给敲断了，痛感扭曲了那张迷人的脸。  
但是以一种难以置信（但是在此刻并不令人尊敬）的意志，罗严塔尔忍住了没有蹲下或者难看地抱住小腿，依然笔直地站着，用非凡的勇气迎接刷过全身神经的痛感的巨浪。  
出脚的瞬间莱因哈特就意识到自己用力太过，毕竟他已经很长时间不需要动脚踹人，难免拿捏不好力道；此时脚上穿的军靴和在幼校时穿的皮靴相比也太重太硬。  
罗严塔尔忍着痛的表情令年轻的统治者感到愧疚和慌乱，但他终究拿出了皇帝的威严（在此刻同样并不值得尊敬），不动声色地说道：“如果朕真的使劲，你的腿已经断了。”  
金银妖瞳的元帅长出一口气：“曾有位朋友对我说过‘伴君如伴虎’，我不当一回事，现在看来他没说错。”  
皇帝稍微思索了一下，把金色的脑袋轻轻向右一侧：“米达麦亚？”  
“正是。”罗严塔尔不计前嫌，微笑着回答。这对麻烦的君臣之间，这下大概才算真的度过危机了。  
*  
悠长的黄昏之后，清朗的夜幕终于降临。这一夜费沙星光灿烂，巨大的铁红色卫星安然悬挂在天幕上。  
*  
“陪我走一段路吧。”当罗严塔尔送皇帝到元帅府的门口时，皇帝并没有直接上车，而是对他这么说。  
“乐意至极。”元帅回答道。在这种场合中应该回答“不胜荣幸”的，但罗严塔尔从来不太在乎这些，还好，他的皇帝同样不在意这些繁文缛节。  
随即，罗严塔尔还是意识到了自己从未这样与皇帝肩并肩地走过，这个位置属于那位红发的故人，不止一次他看见莱因哈特亲密地搭着那个人的肩膀和他一起走过舰桥。  
莱因哈特似乎也意识到了这一点——希尔德总是跟在他的身后，奥贝斯坦总是站在他的对面，他身旁的位置已经空置了很长时间了。  
在元帅府空旷无人的花园里走了三十分钟，已经到了不得不上车的正门口。  
“如果在这里与陛下吻别的话，今晚可以算得上是个浪漫幽会了呢。”罗严塔尔用充满男性魅力的低音凑在皇帝的耳边说道，保证跟在身后不远处的侍卫长不会听到说话的内容。  
那双冰蓝色的眼睛，在此刻的夜幕下看是湛蓝的，转过来认真地审视了片刻元帅的脸，毫无预兆地抓住元帅的领口吻上来。  
虽然只是个蜻蜓点水的浅吻，罗严塔尔还是被吓了一跳。  
对元帅眼里的惊讶感到满足的皇帝，嘴角上弯起一个不易觉察的弧度：“是幽会或者不是，由朕说了算。”  
——无论大事小事，反正他都要赢就对了，罗严塔尔无奈地想。看见这一幕的奇斯林一定很尴尬吧，那么还是不要回头看他，就这么目送皇帝陛下上车比较好。  
*  
银河系和平的历史，今天又翻开了新的一页。 但是身边有个总是忍不住要踩雷要点炮的元帅，好胜的皇帝陛下的日常，大概再也不可能安宁了吧。


	4. 生日快乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 罗严塔尔的生日计划被皇帝打扰得一塌糊涂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我现在唯一的愿望就是bug不要太多……然后赶快开车……赶快完结……（啊这是三个愿望
> 
> 你问我为什么突然清水？
> 
> 不就因为……没有大纲啊……

“这很恶劣，但是舍此又别无他途；你已经没有了出路，你也永远成不了另一种人；即使还剩下点时间和剩下点信心可以改造成另一种人，大概你自己也不愿意去改造：即使愿意，大概也一事无成，因为实际上，说不定也改造不了任何东西。”——陀思妥耶夫斯基《地下室手记》

罗严塔尔已经搞不清那究竟是自己最早的记忆，还是大脑的某种杜撰的把戏，或者只是一场噩梦……但那个场景他经历了太多次——摇曳的烛光中美丽少妇的身影，她布满泪水的脸，惊惧又嫌恶的表情，手里紧握着的锋芒闪烁的匕首。

「你不该出生在这个世界上。」

这是他所记得的，父亲说得最多的一句话。

夜晚，罗严塔尔的帅府里一片黑暗，只有主人独坐的餐厅一角亮着一盏壁灯。  
每年罗严塔尔总在自己生日那天给元帅府的所有工作人员放假：“虽然不能像皇帝陛下那样给全国放假，给你们一些福利还是应该的”，像往常一样潇洒地开着玩笑，支开了所有人。  
“元帅大概要和哪位美女共度生日的良宵了。”  
“这么隐蔽，多半又是有夫之妇吧。”  
下属们私下议论着，但没有人不为假期感到开心。

威士忌酒瓶被倒空了，罗严塔尔把空瓶子推到一边，和另一个空空如也的红酒酒瓶放在一起。  
通讯器的显示屏上有好几条下属发来的祝贺生日的信息，有些真诚的祝贺，也有些阿谀奉承之辈，罗严塔尔选择一律忽略。  
其中一定不会有来自米达麦亚的，因为那位朋友很清楚罗严塔尔对自己的生日的感受。  
米达麦亚也曾经尝试着为好友过生日，在热情的邀请被拒绝，又经历了几次去他家里还被主人像个暴躁的怪老头一样赶出门之后，亚金色头发的青年终于决定尊重朋友那独一无二的“独自在家空腹喝酒到呕吐、并且坚持继续喝到不省人事”的个人选择，只在下一次见面时用力拍拍他的后背使他打起精神来。  
“幸好一年只有一次过生日啊。”米达麦亚这样自我安慰着。

“生日快乐”这个固定短语，可能是世界上最伪善、最肤浅的祝福了。  
“恭喜你在几亿颗精子的竞争中拔得头筹，通过腐臭的子宫，来到这个麻木不仁的世界！”  
“为弑母的婴儿干杯！”  
吐出刻薄的祝酒词之后，罗严塔尔将高脚杯中的金黄色酒液一饮而尽。  
接下来呢？再来一瓶红酒好了。帝国元帅走向酒柜，拿出一瓶宇宙历778年份、产于香陶星域的红葡萄酒。  
窗户上传来轻轻的敲击声，元帅懒懒地回头。  
“我有这么醉吗？竟然已经产生幻觉了。”  
说着罗严塔尔走到落地窗前，与那个幻影面对面。

费沙的夏季夜晚，那颗巨大的红色卫星转到了地平线以下，天幕上两颗防御卫星反射着清冷的白光。  
在这冷光里与他隔窗相对的人犹如下凡的月神阿尔忒弥斯，高挑修长的身影，披散着金色的长发，古典雕塑一般的脸孔——那个开创了一个全新王朝的年轻人，莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆。

“我的皇帝，”罗严塔尔低声自言自语着，将手掌贴在冰冷的玻璃上。  
如果这是他的酒后幻觉，那么那个人会将自己的手也贴上来吧。  
但那个金发的身影只是在他贴着手的位置上用指节用力敲了两下。  
真实的震动感把罗严塔尔从半醉中震了出来——皇帝是真的站在自己的庭院里，好像正在对自己说什么，那只钢琴家一般的手正指向自己的左侧，啊，大概是“快给朕开门”的意思。  
罗严塔尔完全清醒了，打开餐厅的玻璃门，那位神祇一般的人物以一种无法被模仿的轻盈的步履轻松地走进来。

“陛下，您怎么来了？”  
“朕……只是散步路过这里。”  
“散步？没有警卫吗？奇斯林上校呢？”罗严塔尔这才注意到皇帝身上穿着便服，灰色的短款飞行员外套和黑色长靴的搭配让他看起来像个普通的费沙青年。  
“不需要他们跟着……因为有这个。”皇帝左手举起一个狂欢节面具一样的东西，往自己脸上一戴，那个光滑的白色罩子上立刻变化出一张陌生的青年人的脸，耀眼的金色长发变成不起眼的亚麻色，精致的面孔变成平平无奇、绝不会给任何人留下印象的大众脸。  
虽然生活在科技高度发达的时代，罗严塔尔还是吃了一惊：“这是什么原理，纳米技术吗？”  
“不，其实是喷射粒子改变光线折射造成的错视。”莱因哈特回答道，把面具摘下来递给罗严塔尔。  
“这比秃鹰要塞实用多了，”罗严塔尔检视着手中的科技新成就，语带讥讽地说道：“胥夫特那家伙终于做了件对得起薪俸的事。”  
“因为还没有能够监测这种遮罩的技术，所以暂时是军事机密。”莱因哈特把食指靠在嘴唇上，作了一个“保密”的手势：“这是全宇宙唯一的成品，朕叫它‘伊卡洛斯’。”

伊卡洛斯，那个为了自由地高飞，而被恒星表面的烈焰烧死的少年吗？罗严塔尔琢磨着这个命名的出典。  
这是皇帝自我警示玩得太过火会翻车，还是暗藏着不惜一切代价追求自由的决心呢？  
整个帝国的政务几乎都由莱因哈特态度勤勉地包揽，实际上，那些法规制度的调整和贯彻、人事调动、资源配给之类的事务像西西弗斯的巨石一样，无尽期地消耗他的精力。  
他被自己费尽心机终于掌握在手中的宇宙困住了，像一只玩弄毛线球的猫最终被线给缠住了一样，甚至有点可笑。

“为什么只有你一个人在？”皇帝径直往房间内唯一亮着灯的方向走。  
“我给所有人都放了假。”  
“警卫员也放假了？怪不得那位立典拉德家的女性在你的家门口能够如入无人之境。”莱因哈特的话中少见地带上辛辣的味道。  
“陛下自己不也甩开了奇斯林，他现在恐怕担心得冷汗直流呢。”  
皇帝立刻想象到奇斯林坐立不安、汗湿军服的画面，带着歉意闭上了指责别人的嘴。

罗严塔尔感到有点局促，皇帝用明显狐疑的神态检视桌上的酒瓶和酒杯，拿起一只空酒瓶看了看，放下后又拿起另一只。  
“罗严塔尔……”皇帝欲言又止，冰蓝色的眼睛里带上了让罗严塔尔很不舒服的那种有些担忧的神色——这种神情他已经在米达麦亚的灰色眼睛里看过太多次了。  
“你吃过饭了吗？”莱因哈特最终选择了一个隔靴搔痒的提问。  
“吃过了。”罗严塔尔条件反射式地回答，就像一贯敷衍好友的关心时那样。  
整个餐厅里没有一点烟火气味，莱因哈特早已觉察到了臣下的回答中的不真诚。  
“你的脸色很苍白。”他用一种柔和的语气指出。  
罗严塔尔看向壁炉上方的墙面上镶嵌的镜子，那里面映出的自己肤色像鬼魂一样灰白，让他想起父亲临死前的样子；那幅面容又完美地继承了母亲的特点，虚无的骄傲中潜伏着脆弱。  
幽暗的灯光中，他的黑色右眼像矿坑一样漆黑无光，蓝色的左眼像玻璃珠一样呈现病态的透明。

如果是米达麦亚这样多事的话，我早就把他轰出去了——罗严塔尔无奈地腹诽。  
实际上，别说是皇帝，就算奥丁大神降临罗严塔尔也够胆用光束枪指着让祂滚。莱因哈特之所以能获得侵门踏户的特权，只是因为他是莱因哈特。  
因为不想再受到皇帝的询问，罗严塔尔干脆走进厨房把留在冰箱里的餐盘端出来。

龙虾和佐餐沙拉完美地保持着营养均衡，调好的奶油酱汁盛在骨瓷汁盅里。

无论是哪个客人看到主人拿出一人份的晚餐来，都懂得稍作社交上的回避，至少不会径直坐在主人身边，盯着主人吃饭；但莱因哈特不管这些，在他的前半生中非常幸运地作为一个“无礼的金发小子”可以不理会太多社交礼仪。他诚挚的好友齐格飞的过分容让和温柔的长姐安妮罗杰的一味溺爱并无助于增长他的情商。  
另一方面，无论是谁被这位莱因哈特——银河帝国的皇帝、（伊谢尔伦回廊以外）人类社会所有实权的掌权者、军神与美神最高的作品——这样动机不明地盯着，都不可能自在地吃下饭；可是罗严塔尔，作为一位以叛逆为乐的名将，皇帝有些无礼的凝视反而激发出一种不必要的枭雄胸襟，让他吃得更加畅快，颇有临刑之前尽情享受最后一顿晚餐的名士风度。他在水晶高脚杯里给自己倒上清香的霞多丽白酒，优雅地运用刀叉，有条不紊地从龙虾的尾部开始分解节肢动物的结构，用简洁的动作很快将洁白多汁的肉和橙红色的外壳分离开，切成小块，沾上奶油酱料用银质的餐叉送入口中。  
虽然只是一顿冷饭，罗严塔尔这吃法看得皇帝都有点饿了。  
“陛下要吃点什么吗？”罗严塔尔看到皇帝的目光焦点从自己身上转移到了龙虾身上，忍不住发问。  
“不用。”莱因哈特干巴巴地回答，喉结难以抑制的上下滚动却暴露了自己的食欲。  
罗严塔尔忍着笑，喝一口白酒，故意忽视了皇帝的饥饿感继续用餐。  
过了一会儿莱因哈特终于没忍住，像拈起立体西洋棋棋子一样轻巧地，伸手就从臣子的餐盘里取了一块龙虾肉，在酱汁里轻轻蘸了一下送进自己嘴里。  
“味道好吗？”罗严塔尔欣赏着年轻人那种奇特的，野蛮中混合着贵气的举动——或许莱因哈特是唯一一个能将这两种互相悖反的气质融合得如此纯然的人。  
“你有个好厨师。”莱因哈特随性地吮掉沾上指尖的酱料，那种过分锐利、难以亲近的形象中又微妙地被少年心气和无自觉的性感所中和。  
罗严塔尔将酒杯朝皇帝那边轻轻推过去，莱因哈特自然地端起来就喝了一口。  
“酒也是好酒。怪不得有人说‘罗严塔尔是最会享受生活的人’。”  
“谁说的？米达麦亚？”  
“猜对了。”皇帝白皙的手指再度伸向罗严塔尔的餐盘，开始新一轮的掠夺。  
如果艾密尔看到这一幕的话，他一定会为皇宫中的御厨们感到忿忿不平——最顶级的厨师团队，最精心准备的佳肴，皇帝敷衍地吃两口就扔下不管的情况已经屡见不鲜。  
既然罗严塔尔元帅府里一顿冰箱里取出来的剩饭就能让您胃口大开，那烦请您尊驾天天去那边用膳好了。

*

即使再怎么愤世嫉俗，罗严塔尔也不得不承认这是自己有生以来过得最像人样的一次生日。  
虽然直到现在他也没搞清楚究竟为什么莱因哈特会突然出现在自己的窗前，说不饿却吃掉自己一半的晚餐，最后莫名其妙地在自己的庭院里看他拿着高尔夫球杆在白天刚由著名园艺师整理好的枯山水造景地上画阵图，讲了一晚上假想伊谢尔伦攻坚战——明明已经喝得半醉了，还那么执着于假设杨威利会怎么想怎么做，反复推演令人烦不胜烦。

如果说皇帝为了自己的生日而来，那未免太过自大；但是如果说他不知道自己的生日，一切又似乎过于巧合。

罗严塔尔坐在一旁的假山石上，混着喝了不少酒又吹了一晚上的风感觉醉意上头，在皇帝可能是第一千次说“杨威利”时跳起来一把将正在用限量版球杆在沙地上挖洞的青年从背后抱住，借着酒劲索吻：  
“别再说杨威利了，亲我一下。”  
可能也被风吹得有些晕了，莱因哈特真就侧身在他的嘴唇上落下一个亲吻。  
与罗严塔尔有些意外的眼神对视了几秒钟后，害羞和窘迫如期而至，荒唐感使他们发笑。莱因哈特想要挣脱，罗严塔尔不肯放手，两位帝国最善战的名将像幼校学生一样推搡拉扯着，有意无意地用上柔道和擒拿的技巧，莱因哈特使出一个小外割放倒了对手，自己也被他拉着倒在他身上。金银妖瞳里奇妙地映着夜幕上颤动的星光，莱因哈特不自觉地沉浸在其中，目不转睛地凝视着。

“陛下，今天是我的生日噢……”  
“嗯。”  
“有礼物给我吗？”  
“你想要什么？”  
“我想……”罗严塔尔贴在皇帝的耳边低语：“让奥贝斯坦……来我家当长工。”  
“你有那么恨他吗？”莱因哈特拉开一点距离，用真心惊讶的表情望着罗严塔尔。  
罗严塔尔一边把皇帝掉到自己眼前的金发向后理顺，用柔和的语气回答：“有。”  
“这真的不行。”似乎将玩笑话当了真，皇帝一本正经地问：“你能要点别的吗？”  
“那请陛下对我说‘生日快乐’吧。”

这真是再卑微不过的请求了，大概连一个幼童都不会这样要求，却让银河帝国的元帅内心不安地鼓动。被这样要求的莱因哈特，也一幅过分紧张的神情——大概连曾经拿枪指着他的人都不曾看见过黄金狮子的脸上露出这样的神态。他撑起自己的身体，罗严塔尔也跟着坐起来，那种暧昧地玩闹的气氛消退了一些。  
“生日快乐，罗严塔尔。”  
“陛下，请您叫我的名字。”  
莱因哈特犹豫了一下，罗严塔尔立刻接着说：“陛下忘了臣的名字吗？是‘奥斯卡’。”  
“我记得你的名字！”莱因哈特像受了冤枉一样喊起来，防御性地嘟囔了一句：“这么俗气的名字想忘都忘不了。”  
“那还等什么？”  
稍微整理了一下呼吸，皇帝重新完成元帅的生日愿望：“生日快乐，奥斯卡。”  
在被踩得一塌糊涂的沙地上又画了两次伊谢尔伦回廊之后，最终罗严塔尔用自己的专车把逗留到深夜的皇帝陛下送回大本营。而已经为皇帝的“微服私访”紧张到脱发的侍卫长奇斯林为了保障元帅的人身安全，亲自充当警卫员又陪着罗严塔尔回到了他的帅府。  
离开大本营时罗严塔尔看了一眼自己的腕表——00：05。  
那个“受诅咒的日子”过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者为罗帅点一首歌：《老娘大名奥斯卡》


	5. 人非圣贤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小小的过度章。

奥贝斯坦走进皇帝的书房时，皇帝正好将一本读完的纸质书放回书架上。  
《奥赛罗》，尚书敏锐的大脑立刻反应到在这是许多帝国名将传略或采访中罗严塔尔自称喜欢的读物，人类在大迁移中能够带出地球的仅存不多的书籍之一。   
莱因哈特对文学并没有太多私人的偏好，与其说他是在阅读，不如说是通过阅读来了解其他人的精神世界。  
无论是出于知己知彼的战略意图还是单纯的好奇心，两三年前当他沉迷杨威利不能自拔的时候，就曾经将TV采访中杨威利提到的“爱读书籍一二三四”全部通读了一遍——其中包括全五十卷的《地球通史》。  
毕竟这位年轻统帅在工作之余可以说毫无个人爱好，也几乎没有社交需求，理所当然地将大量的时间都花在或有心或无意的阅读上。如此海量的阅读加上皇帝自身的聪慧强记，几乎踏上了半专业的古代史研究学术道路。  
那几个月里莱因哈特说起话来都是旁征博引、以史为鉴，而且并不像杨威利那样懂得向听者解释这些典故，着实让下属们头疼不已。如果不是因为莱因哈特本人对史书上的陈年旧事实在毫无兴趣，这个世界上可能会多一名出色的古代史学者。  
*  
“这好像是罗严塔尔元帅会读的书啊。”奥贝斯坦先用不经意的闲谈进行试探。  
“没错，这是朕理解臣下的方式。”在多年与尚书斗智斗勇之后，皇帝干脆地以攻为守：“奥贝斯坦卿喜爱的书籍朕也没有错过。”  
奥贝斯坦有点惊讶，他从不向人透露太多私人信息，别说面向大众的访谈了，连莱因哈特——他最亲密的政治盟友都不例外。义眼的视线跟着皇帝修长的手指在书架上移动，皇帝故意戏弄他似的左右徘徊了两层，才最终停留在一本小册子的书脊上，用指尖轻轻磕了两下：《君主：权力在公众之前的伪装》——这本书虽然不是奥贝斯坦最推崇的，但也已经猜得八九不离十了。  
莱因哈特本来就很聪明，这也是奥贝斯坦选择他作为自己的主君的原因。虽说，本来奥贝斯坦就没有期望黄金狮子能够被自己完全掌控，但是现在随着年轻人的愈加成熟，奥贝斯坦觉得自己和皇帝之间力量博弈的天平正在迅速向彼方倾斜了。

当罗严塔尔也参与其中时，天平很可能就要彻底倾倒了。

奥贝斯坦将一片记忆卡按在桌面的读取器上，启动了立体投影。尽管成像有些扭曲，莱因哈特还是一眼就看出了内容——那是两天以前自己与罗严塔尔在他家里的庭院里。投影中的皇帝豪迈地拖着一支高尔夫球杆在沙地上画阵图，罗严塔尔坐在旁边的大石上一幅无可奈何的样子。如果再继续播下去的话……  
莱因哈特一掌拍在控制键上按停了影像播放，怒气像雷云一样在眉宇间聚集。  
“奥贝斯坦，你竟用朕的卫星监视朕吗？”  
“不，陛下，”奥贝斯坦用一贯缺乏起伏的声调说道：“臣是用陛下的卫星监视罗严塔尔元帅，只是陛下刚好走进了那个范围。”  
“你凭什么监视罗严塔尔？”  
“每一位元帅、一级上将都受到监视，这是陛下曾经授权的，您不会忘记了吧？”  
莱因哈特怔住了，回想起他还是高登巴姆王朝的宰相时对奥贝斯坦所提议的监控计划的首肯。  
“除了你以外，这段影像还有几个人看过？”  
“三人。”  
“朗格也是其中之一吗？”莱因哈特用有些凌厉的声音问道，不等奥贝斯坦回答就继续说道：“不管你用什么办法，让他们闭上嘴。”

“陛下，接下来臣要说的话，可能不会太中听。”  
“有朕没听过的吗？”皇帝坐回椅子上，转向侧面，在窗前的逆光中俊美的面容看起来像一尊无情的石雕：“除了三年前在秃鹰之城的那些话，难道还有新的内容？”  
莱因哈特在那时就已经失去了他的“圣地”——那个出身平民的红发青年，与他一同长大、形影不离的齐格弗里德·吉尔菲艾斯。那种失去了半个自己的严重创痛让皇帝自那以后都与他人保持着距离。  
对吉尔菲艾斯的死，奥贝斯坦并不感到愧疚，虽然间接地可以归因到他身上；那个人的离去在皇帝心上留下多大的一个伤疤也不是军务尚书需要考虑的。  
相反，对于一个庞大帝国的社稷来说，一个心已经死了的皇帝陛下，远比原先那个野心勃勃却充满少年心性的莱因哈特伯爵要有益。  
——再经历一次“消除第二人”这样的波折，对新帝国而言将是极大的资源浪费。

但是现在好像有人在将时间往回拨，让莱因哈特顺着来路一直往回走一样。

令人敬佩地，奥贝斯坦对皇帝告诫的语调毫无畏惧，平静地对答如流：“罗严塔尔元帅是虽然是帝国重臣，但是陛下最近似乎对他交付了过多的信任。”  
“原因你不是已经知道了吗？”皇帝不耐烦地打断。  
“是，臣仍然建议陛下换一个解决问题的人选。罗严塔尔元帅毕竟有过藏匿旧贵族遗族污点。”  
“这么说来，为什么朕见一次罗严塔尔你们就拍到这么清晰的影像，而那个女刺客却可以来去自如，不被察觉？”皇帝的冰蓝色眼珠危险地朝军务尚书转过来：“是不是有人故意知情不报，想要等事态扩大，好借此扳倒罗严塔尔？”

“陛下，如果继续与罗严塔尔元帅过分亲密，迟早会传开流言。”  
“那又怎么样？那些’皇帝是性冷淡’的流言传了那么久，卿不也听之任之吗。”  
奥贝斯坦一时语塞，他从未觉得那种流言有要去扑灭的必要。  
“如果和罗严塔尔元帅有绯闻的话，或许，过去那些关于吉尔菲艾斯大公的传闻又会重新流传起来。那些中伤之语一旦传到奥丁的话……”  
“奥贝斯坦……”被踩进了最不可触碰的禁区，皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛仿佛染上了阴郁的湖蓝色，下颌绷紧的线条显示着他紧咬着牙齿的力度。俊美的脸被盛怒扭曲的样子，就像梅克林格所形容的“古希腊时代的大理石神像染上了巴洛克时代的激情”。  
并不如奥贝斯坦所料的有一场灾难式的爆发，愤怒的激流反倒像慢慢被什么元素中和了一样，渐渐平缓下来。  
“吉尔菲艾斯是什么样的人，姐姐她很清楚。在姐姐那里谁也中伤不了他。”握住胸前的项坠，用清澈的声音像自言自语一样说出这番话后，皇帝放松地靠在椅背上，直视着军务尚书的义眼：“但是，一旦费沙出现任何流言或者绯闻，朕都要问你监管不力之罪。”

“停止对罗严塔尔他们的监视吧，奥贝斯坦。”皇帝将自己的右手在面前伸开，检视着上面无形的血污：“高登巴姆王朝已经结束了，这种事情也应该结束了。朕并不是要忘记过去走过的血路，但是现在，不应该再无谓地挥剑。何况，剑也不在正义的手中。”  
听到皇帝美丽的嘴唇中吐出“正义”二字时，军务尚书的眼皮抽动了一下。自加入莱因哈特阵营伊始，他一直在引导年轻人成为霸主，试图将那些浪漫主义的虚伪理想从他脑中洗掉。  
“现在你一定很想弹劾朕吧，朕也知道自己不是理想的皇帝。”莱因哈特大度地自嘲，他完全平复了情绪，拉开书桌的抽屉将那张记忆卡放进去：“如果有更好的人选的话，你尽可以用他们来取代朕。”  
莱因哈特很清楚，此时此刻，自己才是奥贝斯坦的保护者。除了皇帝以外，帝国最重要的两名实权者米达麦亚和罗严塔尔，一个比一个更厌恶奥贝斯坦。如果没有了皇帝的荫庇，奥贝斯坦大概会……

奥贝斯坦大概会被罗严塔尔抓去做长工吧？

想到这里，年轻的皇帝自顾自地笑起来，突然明白了罗严塔尔那句话的笑点所在。无言地看着这一幕的奥贝斯坦感到前所未有的忧虑，义眼发出轻微的电流声。  
似乎是看出了奥贝斯坦的危机感，莱因哈特稍微收敛了笑容，安抚似的用淡然的语调说道：“放心吧，朕不会给予罗严塔尔任何特权的。如果因为肉体的亲近就在权利上也加以特别的恩宠，那不是沦为高登巴姆皇帝们的同类了吗。”


	6. 帝国之晨

米达麦亚好不容易盼到军务例会。本来隔半年见一回皇帝都是很正常的；但因为罗严塔尔的事，搞得疾风之狼高度紧张，度日如年，一头丰沛的亚金色头发用手一捋就掉好几根。本应该启程前去奥丁巡视，也一再拖延和推迟。  
找了七八个面见皇帝的借口，总是自觉太不自然而作罢；想从罗严塔尔那里探点口风，谁知道这个平常喝点酒就爱乱发牢骚的朋友突然变得千杯不倒，不管喝多少，那双金银妖瞳就是清明澄澈、神采奕奕，那张刻薄的毒嘴像杨威利占领下的伊谢尔伦回廊一样防得死紧。  
米达麦亚不禁觉得平时那些所谓的酒后真言，不过是这家伙借酒撒撒娇罢了。

费沙时间，上午09时05分，军部的圆桌会议室里已经坐满了列席的一级上将以上的帝国臣僚。  
本来总是提早5分钟进入会议室，从来不摆架子的年轻皇帝在迟到了15分钟后依然不见踪影，引起了一点猜测和议论的私语声。  
不仅是皇帝的御座上空空如也，米达麦亚左边属于那位妖瞳元帅的位置也空着。  
看着对面依然面无表情，但是头发好像比过去灰白得更多的军务尚书沉默的脸，米达麦亚第一次对那个阴沉的男人产生了一种同病相怜的感情。

又过了7分钟后，姗姗来迟的罗严塔尔和皇帝前后脚踏进会议室时，米达麦亚已经快用钢笔帽在桌子上敲出坑来了。  
但是皇帝看起来完全没有异样——之前因病苍白的脸色，已经恢复了与他的年龄相称的白皙，白瓷一样的皮肤柔和地反射着晨光，冰蓝色的双眼再次充满了进取的锐气，嘴唇也有了血色，形状优美的嘴角甚至带上了几分笑意。  
奇怪的是在皇帝脖子上，军装外套的高领盖着的地方有一块可疑的红痕，只有在他稍微侧头的时候会闪现出来，所以看不太真切。  
米达麦亚纠结着想看清那块痕迹，以至于把会议的内容都忽略了——直到罗严塔尔和奥贝斯坦的战火快烧到了房顶才唤回他的注意力。  
疾风之狼的灰色眼睛迅速地扫描面前的立体投影幕上显示的会议提要：“军务尚书建议罗严塔尔元帅立即前往海尼森进行新领土部队收编工作”。

哦。这回是奥贝斯坦先动的手。

自费沙往返一趟海尼森就算是黑色枪骑兵也需要7天时间，罗严塔尔就算再怎么赶，加上收编部队所需要的时间，少说也得离开小半个月。  
自从罗严塔尔受到新领土总督的任命之后——虽然这个任命尚未正式生效，新领土的各种事务就自然地归到他的头上。没想到竟然被奥贝斯坦用作将他和皇帝隔离开的武器。  
疾风之狼的脑子飞速地转，思考着到底要像往常一样无脑维护好友，还是人生第一次站一次奥贝斯坦？  
但是如果强行把罗严塔尔赶出费沙，皇帝这边又怎么解决？

米达麦亚额头上的那滴汗水还没滑落，罗严塔尔的手掌在桌面上还没拍第二下，皇帝优雅扬起手地打断这场最高长官之间的混战。  
“罗严塔尔元帅，收编部队的工作越早完成越好，就听取军务尚书的意见吧。”

皇帝的决断不但让罗严塔尔愣住了，连奥贝斯坦都狐疑地思索着背后的意思。  
会议立刻向下一个议程进行，三长官都还各怀心事地沉默着时，皇帝给“双璧”一人递了一张对折的纸笺——为了防止机密被窃取，越是重要的信息越是依靠纸面文书来传递——米达麦亚打开自己收到的，是一张白纸。  
瞥了一眼罗严塔尔手上的，能看见皇帝龙飞凤舞的字迹写了两行。  
愣了两秒之后米达麦亚才意识到，那位年轻的主君是想给罗严塔尔传字条，因为不想太过显眼才给自己也发了一张。  
看着莱因哈特若无其事地继续用钢笔在文件上涂来画去的样子，米达麦亚对这个刚建立不久的朝廷产生了淡淡的绝望感。

——那天早上——  
上午08时35分，在被皇帝用作临时寝宫的费沙大本营长长的走廊里，出现了罗严塔尔急匆匆地走过的身影，墨蓝色的披风下摆在元帅身后像波浪一样翻卷。  
皇帝的近侍，那位被称作艾密尔的少年军校生要小跑着才能跟上罗严塔尔的步伐，用怯怯的声音为元帅指路。  
顾不了君臣之仪，罗严塔尔直接进入了皇帝的寝室——位于行宫一角可以俯视花园的房间，这时候窗帘紧闭，只有一点晨光透过帘子的缝隙打在黑橡色的地毯上。

新帝国的统治者此时正仰卧在床上，薄被覆盖在年轻人修长匀称的身躯上。  
带着一点犹豫，罗严塔尔无声地走到皇帝的床前，展现在他面前的那张脸并不像平时那样充满威严和霸气，而是被房间内的静谧所笼罩，像一尊白玉雕刻的殉教者安详的圣像。  
感觉到罗严塔尔的到来，薄薄的眼睑下面的眼珠似乎动了一下。  
“陛下。”  
皇帝悠长地出了口气，才睁开那双冰蓝色的眼眸看着他的臣下。  
“那个孩子说您‘病得起不了床’了。”  
“……我发烧了。”  
莱因哈特的回答确实有些虚弱。  
罗严塔尔把手掌轻按在皇帝的前额——不但没感到热度，比起匆匆赶来的罗严塔尔的体温还更凉一些。  
感觉到罗严塔尔掌心的温热，皇帝有点心虚地支起身体。  
“别做这些没用的事。”金发的年轻人责备道。  
“您没有发烧啊。”罗严塔尔突然变成忠言逆耳的直臣，毫不留情地揭发了皇帝。  
谁会想到银河帝国的开国之君这样装病，只是为了讨一个吻。  
罗严塔尔内心突然升起一股恶意，用猛禽一样的动作突袭向皇帝，抓住后者的手腕紧压在床头，一双金银妖瞳居高临下地以危险的目光审视着他的主君。  
“陛下，您这是像个女人一样对我撒娇吗？”  
突然遭到罗严塔尔的压制，皇帝惊慌的神情只在他脸上停留了短暂的一瞬，曾经的军校资优生立刻敏感地捕捉到元帅的压制动作中的细小松动，长腿一扫就解除了罗严塔尔的优势地位，猛地抽身而出，迅速地反制了罗严塔尔。  
两人的地位立刻对调了。  
罗严塔尔脑中同时冒出两个念头：第一、轻敌了；第二、这小子果然装病。  
感受到皇帝紧压住自己双手的手掌中的强大握力——像这样优雅的手指实际上有如此强横的力量，连一直以来深知皇帝从不畏惧肉搏战的罗严塔尔，都会因为那张太过漂亮的脸孔而忘记这一点。  
要把莱因哈特当作女性，别的不说，至少在力量和体格上是不恰当的。  
心脏在胸腔中鼓动着，罗严塔尔再一次感到这个压在自己身上的年轻的霸主正是自己一直以来想要追随的人。  
皇帝也为这个状况有些紧张，冰蓝色的眼睛却带着些许犹疑——他不知道这样的情况将会指向何方，而稍微年长的男人却在这时候选择默不作声地放弃主导权。

“……如果朕现在松手，你还会有冒犯之举吗？”  
“除非我不想活了才会，我的皇帝。”  
“那你刚才是不想活了吗？”皇帝松开对臣下的钳制。  
“那倒不至于，只是……有时候，我会忘记自己为了什么活着。”罗严塔尔轻松地回答，重获自由的双手自然地揽在皇帝的腰上。  
“你是为了什么活着？”皇帝的冰蓝色眼瞳在逆光下呈现灰蓝色，直视着黑色和蓝色的双瞳，认真地想得到答案。  
“当然是为了这个。”罗严塔尔却四两拨千斤地用玩世不恭的口吻回答他的主君，左手伸进丝质的睡衣下摆。  
“罗严塔尔！”皇帝惊呼一声，立刻捉住那只僭越的手。  
罗严塔尔好像早有准备一样，坏笑着把另一只手伸向年轻人的臀部。  
如果这时候莱因哈特要再出手捉住罗严塔尔的另一只手，他自己的身体就要失去支点，难看地撞在帝国元帅的身上了。  
等皇帝将罗严塔尔的左手按到床垫上，腾出手再去捉那只胡作非为的右手时，尊贵的狮子屁股已经被肆无忌惮地摸了几把。  
“我希望你今天活得尽兴，因为你没有明天了！”莱因哈特恼羞成怒地喊道，一国之君好像在一瞬间又变回了士官学校里那个脾气火爆的少年。

“陛下，开会的时间要到了！”艾密尔的声音隔着门传来，好像在提醒皇帝房间的隔音效果其实并不那么好。  
“好，朕知道了！”匆匆回答之后莱因哈特立刻从罗严塔尔身上撑起自己的身体。  
罗严塔尔这时候却不愿放开，像擅于诱惑的魔鬼一样在皇帝的耳畔低声说着“还早呢”。  
黑发男人身体的坚实和温暖，温热的吐息和若有若无的香水味，搅得年轻的皇帝脑中一片混乱。  
看出莱因哈特的犹豫，罗严塔尔揽住皇帝的腰，轻松地调转了两人的位置，那件深蓝色的披风厚重地垂下来覆盖着他们的身体。  
“陛下邀请臣上了龙床，臣当然要回报陛下的热情。”  
“没时间了！”莱因哈特陷入了慌乱：“朕……不是那个意思……”  
“一分钟就好，不会做过分的事……”  
罗严塔尔的亲吻落在嘴唇上，莱因哈特不由自主地张嘴迎合他。以后再有人说罗严塔尔是个危险人物，皇帝绝不会再费哪怕半分工夫反驳他们了。  
富有技巧的舌尖撩动着情欲，爱抚隔着轻薄的睡衣在发热的身体上游走，当罗严塔尔的手滑到他的腿间，丝绸的布料过分滑腻的触感击溃了莱因哈特最后的防线。只是几下揉搓就让他几乎冲顶，快感让年轻的皇帝绷紧了身体，狡猾的花花公子偏偏在这时候移开了手掌。  
门外隐约地传来希尔德询问皇帝怎么还没有起来的声音，艾密尔支支吾吾地回答，更放大了隐秘的羞耻。  
“罗严塔尔……为什么非要在这时候……”  
“没关系的，”罗严塔尔的喘息中也染上了欲望的热度：“让伯爵小姐再等一会。”  
明知道希尔德等在门外，更激起了罗严塔尔的顽劣——也许是因为这位首席秘书总是跟在莱因哈特身边，并用警戒的眼神看着自己；也许是因为巴米利恩会战以后，米达麦亚喋喋不休地说她和皇帝有多么般配……谁知道呢。  
感觉到罗严塔尔坚硬的身体顶在自己的腿间，皇帝的意识都有些恍惚了，快感从被压迫的敏感处像野火蔓延在草原上一般，肆无忌惮地流淌。下意识地继续与罗严塔尔接吻，修长的腿夹在他的腰侧，任由僭越的臣子为所欲为。  
不仅莱因哈特头晕目眩，罗严塔尔自己也觉得有点不太妙。开会迟到没关系，这身军服要是弄得一塌糊涂就不好办了。他稍微撤出自己的身体，立刻引起皇帝不满的哼声。  
“陛下，再这样用腿勾着我就真要不可收拾了。”  
莱因哈特稍微找回些许神志，蹙着眉头，用带着情欲的眼睛试图警示，唇瓣上牵出的银丝却让他看起来过分地性感。  
“你这家伙，非要在这里……”  
一句责备的话还没说完，罗严塔尔的吻又落在敏感的脖颈上，轻吮他的喉结，隔着衣服吻他的锁骨和胸膛。挺起的乳头的形状透过丝质的布料清晰可见，当罗严塔尔温暖的口腔吸住那里时，莱因哈特忍不住发出一声呻吟。  
皇帝艰难地紧咬着下唇，承受着身上处处引火的刺激。敏感的乳头上濡湿的触感和轻轻的啜吸让他快要疯了。  
罗严塔尔却突然凑在耳边压低声音说：“在床上装个抗音力场，下次陛下就不用忍得这么辛苦了。”

睡衣被向上推起，罗严塔尔继续向下吻在光裸的腹部，舌头轻佻地在肚脐上舔了一下，然后一路往下滑。  
莱因哈特发现自己连一句阻挡的话都说不出来，只能眼睁睁地看着罗严塔尔无法无天地把火彻底撩起来。  
本来就只是松松地挂在瘦削的胯部的睡裤被向下拉，罗严塔尔毫无阻碍地吻在底裤包裹的敏感处。  
莱因哈特只能用力咬住自己的指背试图保持最后一线理智，但是看见罗严塔尔用嘴含住那里的景象，对一个毫无经验的人来说实在是过大的冲击。  
底裤薄薄的纤维被濡湿得透明，罗严塔尔却耐心地继续用嘴取悦，沿着柱体的形状温柔地吮吸。  
外面艾密尔的声音还在继续解释：“玛琳道夫小姐，您还是先过去吧，陛下他可能……再晚一点……”  
金银妖瞳带着恶作剧得逞的神情抬眼看着自己，被含住敏感的前端时皇帝再也坚持不住，随着酸胀感的爆发，身体紧绷着，颤抖着泄出浓稠的白液。  
“这还叫’不会做过分的事’吗？！”从快感的高峰退下来，莱因哈特终于找回了力气，推开罗严塔尔跳起来。  
“过分的事还有得是呢，陛下。”罗严塔尔意犹未尽地对皇帝眨眨眼，看着头也不回地冲进更衣室的皇帝自嘲道：“被这么无情地推开真是第一回啊，让某些人知道的话一定会嘲笑我遭了现世报吧。”

以令人惊讶的高效，还没等罗严塔尔拉平他的披风，2分钟内皇帝就换好了军服，将金色的长发随便用手一拢，又是平常那种飒爽的姿态，只有脸上的一片绯红暴露了他的羞愧。  
皇帝几乎不敢看罗严塔尔，端起放在床头柜上的半满的水杯递给他。后者有些不明所以地接过来喝了一口，看到莱因哈特愣住的样子，在突然降临的寂静中两人对视了几秒，罗严塔尔才反应过来：  
“是让我漱口吗？”  
莱因哈特窘迫得无言以对，脸一直红到了耳朵尖，罗严塔尔游刃有余地笑笑：“还以为陛下要赐我毒酒呢。”  
看到莱因哈特摸出压在枕头下面的项链戴在胸前，罗严塔尔带着好奇心琢磨着那个东西究竟是什么。从它出现的时间来判断，大概是那位故友的遗物吧。黑发的元帅紧跟在主君身后步下寝宫的楼梯，随着年轻人的步伐，那个曾在谋杀皇帝未遂事件中声名大噪的项坠像钟摆一样晃动着。


	7. 前往海尼森

帝国高级军官俱乐部“海鹰”中，虽然没有固定座位这一说，但是久而久之每位一级上将都有了自己习惯坐的位置，其他人也会默认地不占用这几个座位。  
罗严塔尔走向与好友最经常共享的那张桌子，亚金色头发的元帅果然已经在那里等着自己，两只高脚杯里各倒上了半杯白酒。  
“陛下给你的纸条上写什么了？”疾风之狼开门见山地问，将酒杯向落座的好友那里推了推。  
“国家机密。”罗严塔尔的回答里带着那种欠揍的优越感。  
按捺住了把桌子掀到朋友脸上的冲动，米达麦亚从口袋里拿出一张熟悉的纸笺。  
虽然俱乐部里的灯光有些昏暗，罗严塔尔还是看清了那张纸上，被铅笔扫过一层之后底下透出来的皇帝御笔的笔迹——即是自己上午收到的那张便笺的内容，正是皇帝按在这张纸的上面写的。  
“他就给你一张白纸？至少画个笑脸啊。”  
“别得意了，你打算怎么办？”米达麦亚的提问所指的是那张纸上的内容：

朕与卿一同前往海尼森。

下面一行稍小的字附注道：并不是邀请你做什么多余的事。

“这么大的舰队偷渡一个人还不容易吗。”  
“不觉得太乱来了吗？”米达麦亚忧心忡忡地问。  
罗严塔尔终于拿出一点认真的表情：“那位大人再怎么雄才大略，也才二十四岁，偶尔乱来一下是应该的。再说，还有我和你在，能出什么事？”  
看到朋友还没有被说服的样子，罗严塔尔更进一步地补充道：“不觉得他早就该放松一下了吗？年纪轻轻就被囚禁在过度工作的监牢中，很可怜吧。”  
“我看你是走火入魔了，竟然觉得那个人可怜。”米达麦亚叹了口气，看向那位金银妖瞳的青年：“你准备背好佞臣的恶名吧。”  
罗严塔尔想都不想就坦然回答：“比起做个佞臣，我更愿意做个宠臣。”  
米达麦亚噗地把刚喝到嘴里的白酒全喷了出来。  
在前来收拾桌面的幼校生好奇的打量和损友那“真是开不起玩笑”的揶揄中，米达麦亚无奈地擦着自己身上的酒。

“我可能不应该多嘴，但是下面那行字又是什么意思？”  
这次轮到罗严塔尔被喉咙里的酒呛了一口。  
“没什么意思。”  
让米达麦亚感到意外，好友的耳朵似乎有点泛红。这个厚脸皮的家伙竟然也有变得敏感的一天啊。

又喝掉半杯白酒，米达麦亚说出早已打好腹稿的劝诫：  
“自从我认识你，你身边的女人就没有断过。交往时间最长的不到2个月，最短的可能不到2小时。按最保守的估计，加起来也超过100人了吧。这种生活方式我虽然不认可，但也没说过什么……”  
“你说过，好几次。只是我不听你的。”  
“……无论如何，”米达麦亚几乎用上了恳求的语气：“这一次你可千万不能这样对那个人啊。”  
“为什么你觉得我会那样对他？”  
“难道有其它可能性吗？现在觉得刺激，马上你就会腻了。就像那个……”  
“别再说那个了。”像被戳到七寸一样，罗严塔尔的脸色黑了下来。  
看到罗严塔尔不悦的表情，米达麦亚反倒松了口气。窝藏旧贵族遗族事件之后，罗严塔尔出人意料地混了个不降反升；米达麦亚当时虽然为好友高兴，过后却暗暗担心这家伙要是因此而得不到教训，以后变本加厉地放浪形骸就糟了。

“说到底，你是怕我被狮子咬掉脑袋吗？”  
“我是怕你伤了狮子的心。”米达麦亚忧虑地看着罗严塔尔那张过分俊美的脸：“能答应我，别让那个人喜欢上你吗？”  
“他不会的，天天攥着那个项链坠子，你不会没看到吧。”罗严塔尔喝了口酒湿润干涩的喉咙：“别想多了，治病就是治病，不会有其他的。”  
听到罗严塔尔似乎有些失落的语气，米达麦亚拍拍好友的肩膀：“……你自己也别陷进去了。”  
“放心吧，那个金发小子我还看不上呢。”  
“你可要说话算话啊，我会叫人把这句话刻在石头上的。”  
以罗严塔尔的承诺作为祝酒词，帝国双璧喝干了杯中的酒。

*

得知皇帝要潜入罗严塔尔的舰队偷渡到海尼森这件事时，希尔德既惊愕又感到强烈的抵触。  
对那位罗严塔尔元帅，尤其是当希尔德与他面对面时，总有一种如芒在背的不适感。  
她试图说服自己，只不过是因为那个人奇异的金银妖瞳和时常冷笑的怪癖使人不安罢了。  
但是这种不安感随着时间的增加并没有减少，反而是莱因哈特奇怪地总是对罗严塔尔给予过分的信任和包容。  
如果连窝藏旧贵族遗族这种事情都能宽容——要知道罗严塔尔可能甚至和那个女性孕育了生命，那简直是用新帝国的肉体为旧贵族招魂；皇帝却好像毫不介意一样继续完全信任他、将帝国最重要的军政大权交付在他手上，仿佛忘记了那些在内战中流过的血、忘记了内战后残酷的屠杀和流放、忘记了新政权为这些肃清所背负的道德债务……希尔德已经看不到皇帝对那个人的底线在哪里了。  
现在皇帝竟然要只身一人登上那个人的旗舰，在其他人不知情的情况下离开费沙，无论从哪个角度看来这种行为都相当不明智。  
如果被罗严塔尔劫持到新领土，从此挟天子以令诸侯呢？奥贝斯坦和米达麦亚能够对抗这样的局面吗？皇帝甚至没有考虑过这个可能性。  
但是希尔德并没有提出任何反对意见，因为当莱因哈特告知她这件事时，丝毫没有征求意见的意思，只是请求她的配合而已。  
另外，那时候莱因哈特的眼睛里闪耀的那一点光彩，那种隐秘的雀跃让希尔德不忍心拒绝他的要求。或许突破常规这件事，本身就是莱因哈特的快乐来源。  
现在，通过联网视频里看到的莱因哈特的影像，希尔德能猜到大概是托利斯坦的司令官休息室。  
因为莱因哈特正坐在沙发上，身体前倾着认认真真地折腾面前同时投射的三份电子文书。皇帝的浏海有点长了，低头时那一抹奢华的金色光芒就落下来挡住了他的眼睛。

“臣卑微的旗舰怎么样啊？尊贵的皇帝陛下。”一个修长的身影从视频的背景里走过。  
“很好，有点冷，但是有吃的。”莱因哈特随口回答，并没有从文件堆里抬起头。  
“要喝点酒暖一暖吗？”那个声音离得更近了一些，希尔德也不得不承认那是一把十分有魅力的声线，在看不见脸的前提下。  
“朕正在工作呢。再来杯咖啡。”莱因哈特往自己的嘴里塞了一块巧克力饼干，认真的批文书的样子像个明明在豪华游船上度假，却还整天做作业的小学生。  
“戴上您的面具自己去端，哪有司令官给参谋倒咖啡这种事。”  
“那就不喝了。”  
“……戴上那个面具，我让勤务兵给您拿进来。”  
罗严塔尔的身影离开了休息室，通过视频，希尔德清晰地看见莱因哈特嘴角露出的一点笑意立刻被面具遮蔽了。

*

罗严塔尔表面上云淡风轻，实际上对皇帝正在自己的旗舰上这件事还是感到紧张。他为皇帝虚构了一个参谋的身份，用了自己的母亲的娘家姓，好让那些有点小聪明的下属误以为这位“空降”的参谋是受到自己偏私提携的表亲——这种不太正面的流言最容易被传播和采信，罗严塔尔很清楚，没有什么比藏身在不名誉的流言之中更加安全了。  
即便如此，他还是增加了护卫舰的数量、加强了武装，换掉了所有经验尚浅的实习操作员和新兵，并小心地将这些部署控制在不遭到怀疑的范围之内。  
在舰桥上处理完属于司令官的事务，费沙地面时间也有点晚了。

罗严塔尔再一次回到休息室时，莱因哈特躺在沙发上，长腿踩在另一端的沙发扶手上，阅读平板抱在胸前。紧闭着眼睛，眉头微蹙，看起来睡得很不舒服的样子。  
“陛下，下班了吗？”罗严塔尔凑在皇帝耳边低声问。  
“是不是又发烧了，”摸了一下皇帝的前额，果然温度有些烫手。  
“要像吻醒睡美人一样叫醒陛下吗？”说着在那对因为发烧而变得更红的嘴唇上轻吹一口气。  
莱因哈特紧闭着双眼，睫毛轻颤几下，仍然没有要起来的样子。  
“这又是什么新花样啊。”罗严塔尔笑着亲吻莱因哈特，年轻人果然缓缓回应他的亲吻，并不像平时那样吻得冲动却缺乏技巧，而是顺从地接受他的入侵，口腔里异常的热度更让罗严塔尔感到害怕。  
冰蓝色的眼睛缓缓睁开，眼眶因为发烧有点泛红，从那双眼睛里从未看过的忧郁的神色让罗严塔尔僵住了，皇帝的性格中不稳定的一面，直到今天他才第一次见识到。

“陛下，很难受吗？”  
莱因哈特艰难地点了点头：“对不起，让你看到朕这幅模样。”  
“我们——返回费沙好吗？”  
一听到这句话莱因哈特立刻坐起来：“朕没事，别学那些御医，总是大惊小怪的。”  
罗严塔尔也在沙发上坐下，伸手给皇帝捋顺凌乱的长发。两人又交换了一个亲吻之后，皇帝的不适状况明显改善了一些。

“关于这种病，你知道多少？”发热的程度让一向轻视疾病的莱因哈特也无法继续忽略，皇帝脸上为难的神色好像又回到了在费沙的大本营，第一次他们谈论这个问题时。  
“本来知之甚少，在陛下患病之后，我也查了不少资料，算是有基本的了解。”  
“朕也读了御医给的资料。但是，”莱因哈特艰难地松了松军服的领口，试图让呼吸顺畅一些：“前几天御医才说明，她之前给的资料是儿童版的。”  
虽然对莱因哈特的痛苦感同身受，“儿童版”这三个字还是让罗严塔尔差点笑出声。御医们对皇帝的心理关怀似乎有点太过了。  
“臣读的应该是完全版。”管理好表情之后，尽量不动声色地回答。  
“那……就是说，即使发展到最坏的情况，你也一点也不在意吗？”皇帝身体前倾着，手肘撑在膝头，有些艰难地回过头，从长长的金色浏海下面看着罗严塔尔。  
后者自然地靠着沙发上，偏了偏脑袋：“也不是完全不在意，只是不认为那是一件坏事而已。”  
“也是，”皇帝的声音听起来有点闷：“如果在意的话，你也没办法那样到处留情了。”

对于加诸于自己头上的渔色这项罪名，罗严塔尔一向不加争辩——事实上他对任何恶名都不加辩解；很多人以为他是个猎艳者，可能只有他的好友米达麦亚知道，这个家伙只是来者不拒而已。  
他什么都没做，只像一棵漂亮的树桩一样站在那里由着兔子们一只接一只地撞上来。

“如果森林里有一棵经常撞死兔子的树桩，却没有及时得到处理的话，总有一天连狮子也会撞死在上面。”  
——60多年后，帝国名将米达麦亚在自己的回忆录中留下了发人深省的话。

“我的皇帝啊……”罗严塔尔做了一次深呼吸，对自己竟然需要向皇帝说明这个问题感到有些荒唐。  
“它没有您想的那么严重。性爱严格说来只不过是肉体的互相摩擦而已，  
“亲吻，拥抱，爱抚，插入，用各种方式刺激敏感带，直到身体达到高潮。就这么简单。既不是一件坏事，也称不上有多么好。  
“只是因为它带来巨大的快感，令人肌肉紧绷，全身汗湿，在高潮的时候忍不住抓紧对方的身体，有些人甚至认为能通过它窥见死后的世界，所以人们才对它趋之若鹜。”  
皇帝僵直着身体听着，脸已经红得要滴血了，罗严塔尔偏偏凑近到耳边：“现在陛下是不是希望我上您的床了？”  
“我没有……”缺乏经验的年轻人有点惊恐地辩解。  
“想要和某个人上床并没有错。我就很希望陛下上我的床。”金银妖瞳带着一点笑意对皇帝眨了眨。  
莱因哈特以为罗严塔尔在戏弄自己，却意外地看到罗严塔尔也有点脸红。

“至于选择和什么对象做这件事，也因人而异。就像打壁球，有的人喜欢从一而终，永远和同一个对手打球；有的人喜欢和许多名不同的对手切磋；有的人甚至可以同时和好几个人较量……”  
“同时？”莱因哈特一片绯红的脸上露出惊讶的表情。  
“嗯，”罗严塔尔也自觉说得有点过了，把教学进度稍微退回一些：“那只是少数人的癖好而已。”  
“只要不伤害及他人，每个人都有权选择自己喜欢的性。”为了照顾皇帝的感受，罗严塔尔把话说得更周到：“也有人完全不喜欢性爱，没有感觉、甚至厌恶它也是完全正常的。”  
“我不是厌恶它，”皇帝比平时小得多的声音里带着真诚的挫败感：“只是觉得为了活命而做那件事，太令人不甘心了。”  
“那样的话，就不要为了活命而做，为了喜欢而做吧。”  
莱因哈特那双澄澈的冰蓝色的眼睛带着不可思议的神情看着罗严塔尔，正在他想要说什么的时候，托利斯坦的舰桥上拉响了敌袭警报。


	8. 去死吧！皇帝

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 请不要带脑看，一切战争都是为了恋爱。  
> 为什么敌军菜得抠脚？因为作者给上了十几个debuff。

尖锐的警报声响彻舰桥，所有的显示屏都被“紧急应战”的标志占据，罗严塔尔赶到指挥室时，所有操作员都已经就位，训练有素的舰队已经切换到了作战状态。  
看着索敌雷达上密集的红色三角形，罗严塔尔立即下达摆出防御阵型应敌的命令。  
“元帅，敌方舰队是叛军余党！”前方的护卫舰通过通讯频道传来讯息。  
“为什么这么多战舰可以出现在兰提马力欧而不被发现？”罗严塔尔前额薄薄地出了一层汗，虽然300艘左右战舰的战斗比平时习惯的战斗规模要小得多，但他们能够突然像鬼神一样出现在己方星域着实令人惊异；而且现在皇帝就在自己舰上——那个过于珍贵，让自己不能承受失去的人，正戴着伊卡洛斯面具以参谋的身份站在自己身后。  
通讯频道中传来一个男人狂傲不逊的声音：“罗严塔尔元帅，好久不见了啊！”  
“华尔特·冯·先寇布，看来你也别来无恙啊。”  
连蔷薇骑士联队都参战了，对方如此有备而来，堂堂帝国军元帅竟然在己国的航路上被截了个措手不及。  
“这个人打不了舰队战，这支舰队真正的指挥官是谁？”莱因哈特的声音在背后自语一般地低声说：“难道是杨威利？不，这不是杨威利的节奏……”  
金银妖瞳无奈地向后瞥了一眼，这个好战的家伙，这种时候还在想念杨威利啊。  
“我的战斧正渴求你的鲜血呢，但这一次，它还想要喝更加高贵的蓝血！”  
听到这句话，罗严塔尔和莱因哈特都是一怔，难道皇帝在舰上的消息被对方获知了？  
通讯频道里可以清晰地听见敌军士兵此起彼伏地高喊着“去死吧！皇帝”的口号。  
“皇帝莱因哈特，这一次可没有那些腐败的杂碎为你续命了！在这里葬身火海的话，连你那美丽的……”  
一挥手命令操作员切断了和敌方的通讯，罗严塔尔冷静地对己方士兵传讯：“皇帝陛下现在正在费沙，但是各位此刻英勇迎敌的功勋，将来一定会在御前得到他的嘉奖！”  
“元帅，兰提马力欧星域驻守的部队约五小时可以赶来增援！”  
“以目前的情况看来，和那些家伙缠斗五个小时倒是没有什么问题。”  
面对两倍数量的舰队密集的火力网，还能充满信心地说出这种话的罗严塔尔也不愧为一世英雄了。，无论是数量还是舰型，革命军都占了优势，而罗严塔尔舰队因为只是在己国的领土上航行，10艘配备高火力主炮的旗舰以外只带了150艘高速护卫舰。如果革命军是从伊谢尔伦回廊长途奔袭而来，肯定有所损耗，但是对于属于旧同盟领土的兰提马力欧星域，他们远比初来乍到的帝国军更加熟悉地形。  
“元帅，毕典菲尔特舰队自费沙驰援，十三小时以内能抵达战场。”  
“元帅，兰提马力欧星域发生士兵哗变，驻守帝国军正在进行镇压。”  
迅速的情势变化让罗严塔尔皱紧眉头，整个星域失守的话，不到十三个小时皇帝就真要陨命在这里了。  
“不用等黑色枪骑兵，”在罗严塔尔身后，假扮参谋的莱因哈特压低了声音：“我们现在就可以解决他！让毕典菲尔特去增援驻守部队！”  
“只要分出30艘左右的护卫舰，从下方行军，利用小行星带躲避敌方的索敌雷达，四到五小时后就可以出现在他们背后，冲散他们的阵型，前后夹击将他们击溃。”  
“您的意思是要亲自率领这只突袭舰队吗？”罗严塔尔从皇帝带着兴奋的语气中猜到了他的意图：“在小行星带中间穿梭，风险太大了。万一被敌方发现，就根本没有生还的机会。”  
“让我去吧！难道你不想逮住先寇布吗？”莱因哈特用昂扬的声音煽动着舰队的司令官：“让他有来无回，给杨威利一个教训！”  
“您就不怕自己有去无回吗？”  
“不会的，朕有把握能取胜。最重要的是，朕相信你的’演技’。”  
即使看不见莱因哈特本人的容貌，那张面具变化出来的平平无奇的大众脸上，竟然也微妙地呈现出皇帝那种被完全被热情吞噬、战意高昂的表情。  
鬼使神差一般地，罗严塔尔对这个华丽却危险的计划点了头。事后回想起来，他也不得不承认，自己骨子里也总是被这种充满激情和冒险的战术所吸引，这种特质平常会被理性压制，但是只要给一个引子就会立刻燃烧起来；而对他来说最有效的“引子”，莫过于这位越来越经常任性妄为的皇帝陛下。

“小心点！”  
“你也是，别又打成接甲战了！”

面临着一决生死的战斗，却只是简短地互相告别之后，罗严塔尔指挥主力舰队与敌方舰队缠斗，用防御阵型吸引火力，按部就班地后撤并且不时地进行佯攻掩盖己方的作战意图；莱因哈特则乘坐接驳舱，在10艘旗舰主炮齐射的掩护下登上一艘护卫舰，切断了与旗舰的通讯，潜行在小行星带之中。  
如果说杨威利是洞察人心的“骗子”，罗严塔尔就是难以捉摸的“演员”——看似照本宣科、处处符合逻辑的阵型调度、进退布局，却是虚虚实实、镜花水月，让人永远看不清他真实的意图。假装进攻、假装防守、假装撤退——战场上没有罗严塔尔不擅长的戏码。比起被杨或罗严塔尔无情地戏弄，在这个时代战斗过的大部分舰队指挥官宁可被疾风之狼的快攻吞噬，那至少能死个痛快；或者宁可被莱因哈特用无法阻挡的巨轮碾压，至少能够预知自己的结局。  
主力舰队的“表演”给突袭舰队打开了更大的空间，仅用了4小时莱因哈特所率领的20艘快速护卫舰就潜到战阵的另一端，奇诡地出现在伊谢尔伦革命军的背后。

“单纵阵型突击！火力全开！冲散他们的阵型！”帝国军通讯频道中，莱因哈特那清澈而雄烈、犹如山岚呼啸一般的喊声激励着士兵。  
听到这把声线，任何人都知道皇帝御驾亲临阵前；但没有人认为是皇帝暗藏在舰队中给他们招来这场截杀，反而纷纷认为是军神从天而降，来带领他们获胜。甚至连截听到这段通讯的革命军士兵都被皇帝的气势所压倒，以为神选择了站在他们的对立面。  
一时间双方通讯频道中“皇帝万岁”的高呼声喊得歇斯底里，盖过了敌军“去死吧！皇帝”的咒骂声。  
革命军巨大的舰型调转缓慢，原来相互呼应的两翼果然被一举切断。  
不等费沙来援，罗严塔尔的舰队在莱因哈特的奇谋指挥下只用8小时就解决了战斗，牵制敌军的主力部队损失了26艘护卫舰，10艘旗舰均受到不同程度的损伤，莱因哈特率领的奇袭舰队则完璧归来。  
先寇布倒像是早有准备一样，在战斗的尾声换乘快速舰消失在兰提马力欧星域复杂的星群中。伊谢尔伦革命军的40艘战舰被缴获，帝国军舰队在贝尔玄克的指挥下按部就班地清扫着战场。

罗严克拉姆王朝建立短短不到2年，就发生了令全国进入戒严的紧急事态。  
因为兰提马力欧当地的哗变事态，罗严塔尔舰队不再停留，在由波列多星域驻守部队派出的舰队护送下直接返回费沙回廊。  
赶赴兰提马力欧星域的黑色枪骑兵舰队，将任务由击退叛军变更为增援星域驻守部队，以空中压制轻松地平定了动乱。  
得到罗严塔尔舰队遭到伏击的消息，与罗严塔尔几乎同时离开费沙，前往奥丁的米达麦亚舰队也中途返航，紧急回到首都星。

罗严塔尔在接驳舱门口迎接皇帝再度登舰，这一次金发的年轻人不再戴着面具，以他本来的面目潇洒地踏上了托利斯坦银灰色的舰桥。几乎没有装饰的帝国军参谋的军服，朴素地裹着修长挺直的身躯，却丝毫无损于皇帝的威严。  
“感谢诸位的英勇作战！”凯旋归来的皇帝仿佛全身都在金色的火焰中燃烧，双颊像晚霞一样映着鲜明的红色，对舰桥两旁列队向他行礼的将士们微笑致意。  
“罗严塔尔元帅，真是天衣无缝的配合！为胜利喝一杯吧！”  
远远地看着元帅跟着皇帝走进休息室的背影，代理指挥舰队的贝尔玄克开始担心起来。敌方的舰队突然出现，当地士兵哗变，皇帝正在舰上的消息走漏……这么多问题的同时发生，绝不可能是巧合。  
在毫不知情的情况下已经为皇帝端过好几杯咖啡的勤务兵海因里希·朗贝兹则使劲掐着自己的手背，向自己证实这不是梦境。

司令官休息室中，柔软却炽热的亲吻让罗严塔尔一时也分不清梦境和现实了。  
以少胜多是每个军人最渴望的烈酒，即使连身经百战的谋略家也不能免俗。即使只是一场小规模的战斗，死里逃生、反败为胜的快感刺激着肾上腺激素水平飙升。  
怀里抱着一团火焰一样的人，他甚至不在乎托利斯坦在这一刻燃爆，如果就这样被这个人燃烧殆尽的话，他将衷心感谢命运之神的恩典。

不知道是因为发病或者过度的亢奋，莱因哈特的身体发着高烧，苍蓝色眼睛里毫不掩饰地混合着霸气和欲望，甚至带上了一种病态的狂热，这位年轻的霸者也因为战争而狂醉了。  
“你在旗舰的床上也装了抗音力场吗？”莱因哈特此时的呼吸都带着高热：“去把它打开吧。”

费沙的事情就等回到费沙再说吧。

与皇帝迫切地亲吻着，连嘴唇都被冲动的年轻人咬得发痛，两人互相拉扯着、跌跌撞撞地走到寝舱门口还舍不得分开，罗严塔尔的手掌颤抖着胡乱按了几下都没打开寝舱的掌纹锁，语音报错的声音令人烦躁地在耳边一次又一次响起。  
莱因哈特好像还比他镇静一些，分开他们的亲吻，握住元帅的手腕，在喘息中费了点功夫对准感应屏，将他的手掌按在上面。  
门无声地滑开，柔和的灯光渐次亮起，那种疯狂的躁动似乎降温了一些。

当莱因哈特第一次见到罗严塔尔，他的黑棕色头发被暴雨淋得湿透，不住地往那张俊美的脸上淌水。  
当他脱下厚重的深灰色防雨外套，显露出包裹在墨黑色军服里的颀长、强韧的身体，加上那双声名远扬的金银妖瞳和他脸上锐利中略带阴冷的表情，让莱因哈特联想起潜藏于密林的黑豹，优雅和危险这两种特质同时出现在这位年轻的提督身上。  
虽然是为了请求莱因哈特的援助而来，却带着宁折不弯的骄矜，在壁炉里的火光的映照下，那双天生异色的眼睛里闪动着堪称瑰丽的光芒。  
除了对这名才华横溢的将领加入自己麾下感到亢奋之外，那张过分漂亮的脸也在脑中挥之不去。  
“早就听说这位罗严塔尔提督是个卡萨诺瓦，”罗严塔尔离开之后，莱因哈特打趣似的对吉尔菲艾斯说道：“今天见到本人，才能理解为什么那么多女性为他着迷。”  
看到吉尔菲艾斯投来意外和好奇的目光，莱因哈特立刻感到惭愧——他非常忌讳别人议论自己的外貌，今天却犯了同样肤浅的错误。幸好，那位红发的好友立刻善解人意地接话，化解了他的尴尬：“罗严塔尔提督确实是仪表堂堂呢。”

那双异色的眼睛像一对稀世的宝石一样嵌在白玉雕琢的脸上，有时带着嘲讽，有时又似有深情，令莱因哈特常常分心去琢磨到底是光线变化、还是情绪的波动使那双眼睛看起来如此不同，总得暗暗提醒自己不要一直盯着看他。会受到这个人吸引，以至于飞蛾扑火的那些女性，便是在那双眼睛里看见了这种种矛盾的特质吧。  
那一次叫他的名字“奥斯卡”时，那双眼睛像被点燃一样亮起来的样子是不能假装的。现在那种燃烧一般的光辉又出现在那双眼睛里，渴望和不安，狂喜和悲伤在其中共舞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先寇布：导演，你叫我提着斧子大老远的飞过来，就是为了讲几句骚话吗？  
> 导演：对不起，先老师，给您红包。


	9. 协奏曲

张开的抗音力场让微妙的压力充满托利斯坦的司令官寝舱。  
罗严塔尔解开领口脱下黑色的军服外套，纤薄的底衣从背后一拉就轻巧地褪下来——这么优雅地脱掉衣服，大概也是这位浪子的专长之一。  
肌肉匀称地分布在修长的身体上，肩膀和胸膛上几道或许是曾经被光束枪擦伤的疤痕像画家的软笔划过的痕迹，年轻的皇帝不知所措地看着，徒劳地吞咽着试图缓解喉咙里火烧一般的干燥。  
“到这里来。”金银妖瞳的颜色在暖光中变得柔和，连低沉的声音也好像比平时更加深情。  
莱因哈特觉得自己的每一步都踩在棉花上，他走向棕黑色头发的青年，那个人立刻张开手臂将他揽进怀里。坚实温暖的臂膀紧紧抱住皇帝的身躯，像要将他融进自己的胸膛一样。

“金发的天使”，莱因哈特的少年时代常被这样形容；当他加冕为帝，又被当作半神、当作最尊贵的权柄的实体化。没有人把这个容貌太过端丽，神情清冷凛冽的青年与性欲联系在一起，就像莱因哈特自己也理所当然地压抑着所有的热情。  
因为长姐被强迫入宫的那段过往，他将性爱等同于掠夺、压迫和污秽，用一种抗拒的情绪将本能的渴望封印在某个轻易不能触碰到的角落。一段不可能得到回应的爱恋，也无助于他打开心门。  
只是罗严塔尔好像总是能轻易地撬动自己的防御，只要他用那双眼睛看向自己，或者只是嘴角上似笑非笑的一个弧度。

“别人的话大概不行吧，罗严塔尔以外的别人……”

这个模糊的念头悄悄爬过皇帝的脑海。  
被他紧紧地拥抱的这一刻，所有的压抑都分崩离析，欲望像熔岩突破了冻土一样，在地表肆意流淌，摧枯拉朽地吞没一切。

他环住罗严塔尔光裸的肩膀，抱着他坚实的后背，感受那个男子光滑的皮肤下面，充满生命力的肌肉涌动。像热恋中的情人那样与他拥抱和亲吻，让那个人从自己身上解下腰带，拉开按扣，卸下薄呢子军服外套，褪下银灰色的底衣。  
当罗严塔尔用那双带着枪茧的手向后捋顺他的金发，抚摸他的皮肤，温柔地揽过他的脸再次亲吻，他感到宇宙旋转着逐渐瓦解，踏遍银河星路的双脚竟然乏力发软，不自觉地倚靠在罗严塔尔身上寻求支撑。  
重心像被那个人夺走了一样突然偏移，在莱因哈特反应过来之前，背部已经在柔软的床垫上着陆，那双金银妖瞳从上方温柔地俯视着自己。  
“冷不冷？”罗严塔尔的手抚过他的脸颊，顺着鬓角摸向耳廓。  
“什么？”莱因哈特像隔着一层厚玻璃听见自己的声音。  
“舱里会不会太冷？”  
“不……”  
“马上就会暖起来了。”伴随着令人沉醉的声线，罗严塔尔的吻落在年轻人丰润的唇瓣上。

试图解开皇帝的军裤时，卡萨诺瓦也遇到了一点麻烦，与那个他明明已经很熟悉的暗扣缠斗了半分钟都不能克敌，挫败感让他甚至感到好笑：  
“请放松点，陛下，紧张的情绪是会传染的。”  
皇帝的眼眶泛着情欲的浅红色，冰蓝色的眼睛看起来像染上了一缕淡紫色，看到罗严塔尔这样狼狈地给自己找借口，有点想笑的感觉反倒减轻了他的紧张感。温热的手掌覆在罗严塔尔因为过分的亢奋而发冷的手上，修长的手指帮他解开了难题。  
“这边也需要帮忙吗？”  
莱因哈特能感觉到自己的手在颤抖，但同时有一种好像浮在情绪上方的力量控制着他的动作，像操纵机械臂一样困难、但是稳定地运动着手指，贴着下腹的皮肤伸进元帅的裤腰里，在复杂的衬里内层找到暗扣的边沿，慢慢将它从扣眼里推出去。  
竟然要一个处男帮忙解开扣子，这还真是有损于“名花终结者”的盛名啊。罗严塔尔既感到难以置信又有些自暴自弃，叹着气把散落在自己前额棕黑色的头发向后捋。能够在一秒以内单手解开胸衣的辉煌过往此刻有如黄粱一梦，好在皇帝看着他的眼神里并没有任何轻视的意味。  
俯身亲吻着金发的青年，下体在那个人的手掌温柔的爱抚中胀得发痛。他逐渐向下转移攻势，吻在身下人完美无瑕的脖颈、锁骨、胸膛上。他耐心地用舌尖湿润淡粉色的乳头，含在嘴里轻轻啜吸，使莱因哈特无法抑制地发出短促的呻吟，包裹在长裤里的性器硬硬地顶在他的下腹。

把皇帝的军裤从他瘦削的腰胯上卸下来的时候，罗严塔尔竟然忘记要拉开拉链，硬扯这一下勒得皇帝呼了一声痛，罗严塔尔为自己奇怪的笨拙表现感到荒唐不已。  
“抱歉，是我太着急了。”  
“又是因为朕把紧张的情绪传给你吗？”这一次连莱因哈特都忍不住莞尔。  
今天一定要在黄金狮子面前颜面尽失吗？发挥失常的花花公子暗骂自己，在被勒得泛红的胯部落下几个安慰的轻吻。  
“你怕我吗？罗严塔尔。”  
“不，陛下，”直视着那双冰蓝色的眼睛：“这大概就是所谓的’近乡情怯’吧。”

带着侵略性的接吻把皇帝吻得硬起来，身上仅剩的布料也被前液湿得一塌糊涂。隔着薄薄的底裤爱抚和揉捏的动作让莱因哈特几度逼近了高潮的边缘，身体不自觉地向上拱起，罗严塔尔却一次又一次地让他退下来。  
“别这样……”皇帝喘息中的声音明明带着责备，却让罗严塔尔的整颗心都被攥紧了一样。  
把那块几乎湿透的布料从莱因哈特身上除下，手指沿着臀缝爱抚着隐秘的穴口，向里面推的时候莱因哈特敏感地绷紧了身体，肿胀红润的前端不住涌出透明的汁液，顺着挺立的茎身流淌下来。  
“这么敏感可不行啊。”罗严塔尔不得不暂时停下动作让皇帝放松下来：“如果持续不断地高潮的话，你会受不了的。”  
“不是说是简单的事吗……”莱因哈特喘息着，紧蹙着秀美的眉头。  
看着金发的青年那不安的样子，罗严塔尔将安抚的亲吻落在他的前额：“以后就会好了。”  
罗严塔尔有意识地让节奏慢下来，裹着润滑液的手指开玩笑地在狮子的鼻尖上点了一点，在他抗议的时候吻住他的嘴唇，吻罢在他毫无防备的时候又抹在形状精致的颧骨上面。莱因哈特被无厘头的举动逗乐，笑着挡住了下一轮进攻，在罗严塔尔又一次靠近时，主动揽住他的脖子吻他。  
游戏一般的气氛慢慢让两人都放松了情绪。  
缠绵的深吻之后，罗严塔尔试着将中指推入那个隐秘的入口，莱因哈特皱着眉只是轻哼了一声。轻轻抽插了几下并没有受到太大的抵抗，食指就沿着中指的指节也慢慢推进去。莱因哈特紧闭着眼睛，感受着陌生的被侵入感，下面被扩张的酥麻感奇异地刺激着神经，里面不断分泌着肠液的本能反应让年轻人感觉有点难堪。  
清晰地感觉到罗严塔尔把手指一直退回到最后一个指节，再慢慢重新推进去，坚硬的骨节刮着敏感的内壁，莱因哈特即使紧咬着嘴唇也忍不住声音，不住冲口而出的呻吟声，完全勃起的乳头和阴茎暴露了年轻人的渴求，罗严塔尔立刻加入了第三根手指，同时用亲吻爱抚他过度紧绷的身体。  
穴口被完全撑满的刺激让莱因哈特完全失去了防线，汗水密布在青年不断起伏的胸膛上，完美无瑕的脖颈向后仰着，白皙的双手把身下的床单扯得一片混乱。  
“不要这样，奥斯卡，不要这样……”金发的青年皱紧眉头、连言语都已经破碎的样子，让罗严塔尔很确定这时候再用力插几下他就要达到高潮了。手指推开那里紧密的肌肉向体内更深地侵入，润滑液和肠液混在一起，湿得不住往外流淌，随着手指抽插的动作发出搅动蜂蜜一般的甜蜜声音。莱因哈特果然如他所预料的那样达到了高潮，弓起那具古典雕塑一样的身体，颤抖着射出一道道精液。  
黄金狮子前所未有地感觉全身的力气都被抽掉了一样，狼狈地喘息着，双眼湿润着看着罗严塔尔。  
“奥斯卡……”一声低低的呼唤好像能让世界土崩瓦解，罗严塔尔俯身搂住年轻人高潮后乏力的身体，那个人温热的手也环住他的肩背。

皇帝的手摸索着将长裤从罗严塔尔腰上褪下，罗严塔尔配合地除下遮蔽身体的布料。白皙的手指灵巧地拂过他的腿间，在灼热的腹股沟徘徊停留，用指背擦过勃起的茎身。  
受够了这样若有若无的撩拨，罗严塔尔引导着年轻人用手握住自己的勃起，挺腰在他的掌心里抽插。看着黑发男子的腹肌随着动作那么完美地伸展、收缩，手中握着这根还在不断胀大的，被他摸得湿漉漉的肉刃，莱因哈特也被撩得再一次硬起来。  
看到皇帝冰蓝色的眼睛因为情欲而加深了颜色，罗严塔尔握住那双修长的腿向上折起，抵住那个柔软的穴口，用前端磨蹭着敏感的粘膜。  
皇帝咬着嘴唇，带着一点不安任由他的臣子为所欲为。鼓胀的前端推开穴口的肌肉侵入，并不像莱因哈特预想的那样有痛感甚至撕裂，他感受到的只是一种过度扩张带来的压力，同时奇怪地伴随着想要被更加深入地贯穿的渴望。  
罗严塔尔耐心地轻轻抽插，让身下的人适应自己的入侵，直到确认莱因哈特已经不再紧张，他把身体缓缓地下压，阴茎一点一点地推进因为发烧而高热的体内。  
皇帝柔韧的身躯在他身下几乎被完全弯折了，这个认识让罗严塔尔硬得不行。  
莱因哈特剧烈地喘息着，随着罗严塔尔的动作无力地低低呻吟，陌生的快感沿着他的脊柱上下冲刷。他紧咬着嘴唇，含着肉柱的肠道敏感地不断绞紧着，甚至无法忍受自己的呼吸带来的摩擦，昂扬的前端被刺激得不住淌下蜜液。  
罗严塔尔安抚地摩挲着皇帝紧绷的侧腹，被紧密湿润的肠道包裹的快感把他也逼得出了一身汗。  
“再坚持一下，”贴在皇帝的耳边说着安抚的话：“马上就好了。”  
缠绵的亲吻让莱因哈特稍微放松下来，罗严塔尔抓住了机会就发动进攻，手掌护住那颗金色的脑袋，下面全力插入湿热的秘穴。  
莱因哈特被顶得全身酸软，身体的紧张或脱力都已经不受意识的控制。每一下插入都撞在那个让他全身发软敏感带，连呻吟声都被撞得支离破碎。  
他已经分不清高潮的边界，分不清自己的身体是在紧张中颤抖还是在高潮中痉挛，只能交出全部的主导权，在一片空白中听见罗严塔尔在耳边叫“陛下”，叫他的名字“莱因哈特”，却分不清到底是现实还是自己的幻觉。  
罗严塔尔被皇帝完全向自己打开身体的样子征服了，年轻的身体柔软而坚韧，灿烂的金发被汗水凌乱地贴在前额，腿间湿得一塌糊涂，白浊和透明的液体横流在沟壑分明的腹肌上，不断的高潮反应让高热的内壁收缩着吮吸着自己。  
金色的睫毛被泪水或是汗水粘湿，像是逃避现实一样紧闭着双眼。他用手指轻抚过莱因哈特的下唇，因情欲变得艳红充血的唇瓣上还留着紧咬住嘴唇留下的齿痕。  
只要能够这样，只要能够这样拥抱他的话——  
疯狂的快感像雷神之槌的炮击，将理性和意识全部碎成齑粉。

*

得知皇帝与罗严塔尔平安返航，兰提马力欧星域的动乱也已经平息之后，一直提心吊胆的米达麦亚终于能够放平人狼的指挥席、躺在上面长出了一口气。  
一系列的动荡让疾风之狼憋了一肚子气，他原本带着艾芳瑟琳一起前往奥丁，计划着至少需要在那里停留半年时间，谁知道一切不详的预感全部应验。  
——皇帝二十多岁，你也二十多岁吗？  
——不会出什么事，现在还叫没事？  
——“陛下好可怜啊，每天只有工作”，谁都要每天工作啊！你这混蛋是要带着皇帝，从此踏上昏君佞臣的不归路吗？！  
躺在指挥席上搔着亚金色的短发，听着操作员不断联络费沙宇宙港调整着陆时间的说话声，在心里痛骂已经不能解恨的米达麦亚觉得，除了二话不说地痛殴罗严塔尔一顿之外，恐怕没有别的发泄渠道了。

*

对好友的怒火没有任何感应的罗严塔尔，是被皇帝的头发梢撩醒的。黑暗的寝舱中，他的主君正试图越过自己的身体去看安装在床的另一侧的触控板。  
他伸手摸了一下年轻人的脖子，只是确认体温并没有又升高。  
“把你吵醒了。”莱因哈特带着歉意轻轻地说。  
“没关系。”就因为这柔和而清澄的声音，他的心跳可悲地加快起来。  
莱因哈特按了一下航程提醒，响起柔和女声：“距离完成到达费沙宇宙港的航程，大约剩余5小时38分钟。将在宇宙港时间上午6时到达……”  
“这个时候，费沙已经是奥贝斯坦的舞台了吧。”在床单里稍微舒展了一下身体，罗严塔尔的声音里又带上了嘲讽意味。  
躺回床上的莱因哈特深吸了一口气，冰蓝色的眼睛在黑暗中凝视着舱顶：“不太想回到费沙呢。”  
感觉到罗严塔尔投来的视线，莱因哈特自嘲地笑笑：“不喜欢首都星的皇帝，真是糟糕透顶啊。”  
大张旗鼓地迁都到费沙的又是谁啊？罗严塔尔不由得有点想笑。  
“那就关掉旗舰的引擎，在宇宙中随波逐流吧。”罗严塔尔的嘴角卷起一个笑容，至少现在不想回费沙这一点，君臣达成了共识。  
“一起变成宇宙垃圾吗？”莱因哈特的声音懒懒的，也带着一点笑意。  
“比起变成宇宙垃圾，一起当宇宙海盗怎么样？在银河系的边缘尽情地胡作非为。”  
莱因哈特对这个荒唐的提议稍微思索了一下：“——已经是宇宙海盗了啊。整个银河都被我们抢了。”  
罗严塔尔皱起眉头，正要反驳主君的话，莱因哈特接着说道：  
“回到费沙之后，不管奥贝斯坦说什么，都没有你的事。你不用跟他纠缠，这次的事件全部责任由朕一个人承担。”  
真是豪言壮语啊，罗严塔尔心想。但是黄金狮子的羽翼，还需要奥贝斯坦那股无情的劲风的支撑吧。  
或许是说大话使人心情放松的缘故，莱因哈特很快重新沉入了睡眠。罗严塔尔却不再受到睡眠之神的眷顾，黑发的司令官只穿着长裤，光着脚走出寝舱。旗舰上已经调整到费沙宇宙港的时间，正处于熄灯状态，安静得能听见空气流通闸传来的细小气流声。

在门外的休息室里值班的海因里希正坐在沙发里读书，意外地见到元帅的这一面，惊讶地瞪大了双眼。  
“去把陛下的行李箱找来。”罗严塔尔简单地吩咐勤务兵。

脚下的地毯柔软又冰凉的触感让他想起光着脚踩在草坪上的童年时光，那些独自在夜幕里遥望着星海的时刻。黑暗的记忆里，点点星光是唯一不令他感到厌憎的。幼小的孩子那时就明白了，即便走不出对现实纷争的畏惧，只要下沉到足够卑微的谷底，也能抓住一点幸福的幻影。

现在在自己的寝舱中，那头骄傲的黄金狮子正把身体埋在深蓝色的床单里，陷入久违的无梦的安眠。舱里流动的冷气吹过脊背，一个冰冷的想法悄无声息地爬进罗严塔尔的脑中——  
就算皇帝实际上是借着靠近自己来离开奥贝斯坦的控制，那也没有关系吗？  
堕落得可真快啊，罗严塔尔冷淡地自嘲着，不知不觉中，竟然变得满足于做皇帝的棋子了。


	10. 梦中乾坤与身后世界

人们常写道伤口结了疤，以皮肤的病理现象比喻一种心理状态，但是在一个人的生命里可没有这种事情，只有伤口，有时候会缩到才如针眼大，然而不结疤，仍是伤口。  
——菲茨杰拉德《夜色温柔》

 

I.

返航的舰队抵达费沙的当天下午，出于安抚人心的目的，皇帝向全国发布了10分钟的简短讲话。在国民能够收看到直播的同时，在军队内部，影像则以重要通讯的形式被传达。新帝国的通讯系统有个让罗严塔尔十分厌恶的设计，就是当传送优先级3级以上的讯息时，所有办公室内的通讯屏幕会自动开启。罗严塔尔将这种通讯称为“屏幕劫持”。但是当皇帝的脸出现在屏幕上时，这位愤世嫉俗的元帅脸上的厌烦的表情消失了，他放下手上的文件，把身体靠在椅背上，像欣赏美景一样听着皇帝的演说。  
莱因哈特并没有精湛的演说技巧，他的讲话方式常被批评为过分直接和缺乏修饰。但是从那双坦率地直视着镜头的冰蓝色的眼睛里，他的诚恳却能奇妙地传达出来。  
当皇帝对兰提马力欧星域的动荡、罗严塔尔舰队遭到截击的事件向民众表达歉意时，元帅悠闲地点评道：  
“还用道歉做什么？靠这张脸就够了吧。”  
“皇帝陛下虽然长得帅，但也没这么厉害吧？”为了处理此次舰队紧急返航的事情，正在元帅的办公室里的副官列肯道夫少校接话道：“真想看看，透过元帅的眼睛看到的陛下是什么样子的。”  
听到下属唐突的话，罗严塔尔那双著名的金银妖瞳立刻转了过来，危险地虚着眼看他的副官。  
列肯道夫意识到说了不该说的话，紧紧闭上了嘴，但他的上司似乎不肯放过他：  
“你说这话是什么意思？”  
“没、没、没什么意思！下……下官……那个……”  
“跟工作不相干的事，少说两句吧。”看到列肯道夫吓得满脸是汗、罗严塔尔却还紧盯不放，稍微年长一些的参谋长贝尔玄克用一句训斥为他的同事解围。  
“这不是元帅先说了不相干的事吗？”等罗严塔尔转过脸去，列肯道夫小声地嘟囔。  
“你这家伙不想活了吗？元帅说的是陛下的演讲，你说的又是什么？”  
“您可真是好狗腿啊。”  
背着长官的这段窃窃私语最终止于贝尔玄克用文件夹扇了同事的后脑勺。  
不止是罗严塔尔的亲信，皇帝身边的工作人员也差不多都猜到了这两个人非同一般的关系。尤其是当罗严塔尔在皇帝的卧室里长时间的逗留，而侍卫长奇斯林竟然接到了清空卧室外面整个走廊的命令——一不做二不休的奇斯林实际上清空了整个楼层，而这个过大的动作也让莱因哈特第一次觉得将大本营当做临时皇宫有点不方便了。  
但是在这个范围以外的人，却没有朝绯闻的方面去猜测。一是罗严塔尔“喜好女色”的声名在外，没人想得到他会成为皇帝的枕边人；二是莱因哈特理性、克己的形象太深入人心，所以也没有太多“昏君佞臣”的议论。倒有一部分人异想天开地认为这是一次针对伊谢尔伦的秘密军事行动，只是被魔术师杨的灵机妙算抢占了先机。

虽然有意将事情控制在影响最小的范围以内，帝国高层官僚还是在某种程度上知道了事件的前因后果。  
在小范围的朝会上，皇帝用一种干脆利落的风格向他的高级臣僚们致了歉。这件事情理所当然地引发了讨论，一派人认为皇帝兴之所至的行事真是帝制的一股清流，一扫高登巴姆王朝腐败昏庸的阴霾；另一派人却开始担忧这是马上天子不适合坐太平天下的预兆。军人们当然倾向于前一种，对莱因哈特个人的崇拜也在其中起了作用。  
以皇帝的致歉为标志、到这位年轻的霸主终于结婚为止的这段有些坎坷的时间，被后世的历史学家们颇有幽默感地称为“帝位磨合期”。  
许多学者认为，出身下级贵族之家，莱因哈特的成长过程中并没有作为皇储的训练。攀爬权力的阶梯对一个野心勃勃的少年当然有巨大的满足感，他也具备向上攀登的勇气和觉悟，他承担了摔得粉身碎骨的风险，最后终于站上整个星系的权力的巅峰。但这个时候他的性格中渴求自由的部分却开始作祟，他需要一点时间来接受最大的权柄也不能给他绝对的自由这个事实。

但在当时，被称为皇帝的影子，时常扮演一个无情的建言者的军务尚书巴尔·冯·奥贝斯坦却不这么认为。在这位义眼尚书看来，自秃鹰之城那个不幸的事件发生以来，本来已经一步步趋于“完美统治者”的皇帝，他的内心正在激起不该有的波澜。而自己的任务则是消灭它，将皇帝重新导向正轨。  
另一方面，虽然同样对罗严塔尔感到满腹怨怼，却比奥贝斯坦更近人情的首席秘书玛琳道夫小姐却非常体谅地回答试图给她一个私人道歉的皇帝：“陛下不需要道歉，在某些特殊的情况下……人的判断力是会降低的。”  
皇帝将那颗金色的脑袋稍稍侧向一边，短暂地思考了一下：“啊，是指朕患病的情况吗？”  
不，那是“恋爱使人智商归零”的委婉说法。当然，面对会错了意的皇帝陛下，希尔德只是将错就错地点了点头。

惯于间谍工作的奥贝斯坦以一种惊人的高效率，查出了泄密的关键环节。科学官胥夫特收受贿赂之后所雇佣的秘书正是为伊谢尔伦军工作的密探，帝国的通讯系统早已被渗透。最糟糕的是“伊卡洛斯”面具中安装的定位系统因此遭到入侵，皇帝戴着面具的几次行动完全被伊谢尔伦所知悉。  
胥夫特因此而锒铛入狱，莱因哈特虽然恼怒，但也很快自己想通了，轻描淡写地评价到：“朕还奇怪这家伙怎么早先没出事呢”，就算是给这件事翻了篇。  
当然，从奥贝斯坦的角度，帝国的官僚体系会出这么大的漏洞是不能允许的，他立刻开始了由上至下的反间谍工作。这个由军人统治的年轻王朝中，大量军官的权力被突然架空，互相猜忌的气氛隐约在帝国的重臣们之间流动着，一时间连“海鹰”都变得门可罗雀。这一段被奥贝斯坦使劲折腾的时间，被后人称为“费沙的严冬”。  
而从莱因哈特的角度，则是绝不能再纵容共和余党的发展。尤其在搞明白了那些革命军战舰一直被隐藏在兰提马力欧星域，像一颗地雷一样等待引爆，年轻的皇帝想到的不是立刻进行新领土内的“扫雷”，而是要尽快出兵，御驾亲征将伊谢尔伦回廊一锅烩了。

但是不管黄金狮子对伊谢尔伦的野心再怎么燃烧，“接吻症”却事与愿违地在他身上安营扎寨、稳步发展。就像一场漫长的感冒，过程中的一切都可以预期，又都令人束手无策。

 

II.

“费沙的严冬”里，大概只有罗严塔尔不觉得冷。抱着皇帝发热身体，手指穿过那些阳光一样灿烂的金色发卷，皇帝在他怀里像一头喷火龙一样，每吐出一口气都是炽热的。

究竟是因为想做而做，还是为了活命而做，或者二者兼而有之呢？这都不重要了，现在病情已经发展到了别无选择的程度。  
没有了战斗后的狂气支持，莱因哈特好像失去了“为了想做而做”的勇气，又回到了践行那一套禁欲主义的老路上。他想要让这件事进行得更自然一些，试图将它变成一件日常性的事务。而且比起为莱因哈特自己减轻负担，皇帝更觉得不令他的元帅感到负担才是最重要的。而从罗严塔尔的角度看来，就像一个幼童在试图为大人分担工作一样，滑稽，但是在某种程度上惹人怜爱。他恶意地与皇帝的意志作对，只管亲吻那对丰润的嘴唇，爱抚那具按黄金比例雕塑而成的身体，把年轻的皇帝撩到欲火焚身。

床伴的身体，稍微有一点不对劲就会觉察到了。以莱因哈特少得可怜的性经验，他还没到可以在床上掩饰自己的情绪的程度。所以当他不在状态，他的身体就会变得僵硬，亲吻的时候紧皱着眉头，不自觉地逃避快感。  
“陛下，”罗严塔尔分开他们的亲吻：“今天怎么了？”  
“朕没事。继续吧，别说这些没用的。”  
“不行。”罗严塔尔坚定地拒绝：“陛下这样全身僵硬的话，我也不会有感觉的。”  
“那……干脆算了。”莱因哈特依然皱着眉，赌气似的坐起来。  
“陛下，我并不是想逼您说什么。”罗严塔尔耐心地向皇帝解释：“只是，同床共枕的两个人，只要有一方抗拒，另一个人也会不舒服的。”

“我梦见吉尔菲艾斯了。”

沉默了半晌，莱因哈特像告解自己的罪孽一样说道：“我梦见和他亲吻……”  
皇帝坐在床上，他像孩子一样把前额靠在膝头上，长长的金发完全盖住了他的脸。  
莱因哈特没有继续说下去，但是罗严塔尔能够猜到没说完的话。  
当年甚嚣尘上的，金发与红发的绯闻只说对了一半——皇帝爱着那位红发的朋友，吉尔菲艾斯却像弗里德里希四世一样，对男人毫无兴趣。  
友情的裂痕，骤然而至、暴烈的死亡，负罪感和自我放逐，现在再加上这份无望的爱情……这个世界运转的原理就是：当你以为一个故事不可能更悲伤时，它就非要变得更加可悲。

看到皇帝垂着肩膀的样子，他想起那个坐在朋友的棺椁之前，一蹶不振的年轻人的背影。

“梦见和别人亲吻并没有什么错，梦见亲吻一个朋友也没有错。”罗严塔尔不确定这样的话能够起到多少开解的效果，他只能尽量让自己听起来可信。

“以前朕从没做过这样的梦。”莱因哈特抬起头，金发乱糟糟地被冷汗粘在那张精致的脸上。

“那是因为您以前根本不知道要怎么亲吻一个人。每一个人对梦中发生的事情都是没有责任的，即便是皇帝也一样。”

“不，这是错的。因为吉尔菲艾斯不会做这种事，他不是这样的人。”莱因哈特痛苦地将手掌撑在自己汗湿的前额上。

“那我为他感到十分遗憾——不能回报您的爱。”

“不，那不是……”皇帝急着辩解，却也说不出那种“不是爱”的感情究竟是什么。

“爱上一个朋友并没有错，陛下，爱上一个不能爱上自己的人，也没有错。”说出这句话的同时，罗严塔尔感到自己心脏可怜地颤抖起来。  
看到莱因哈特惊异又不解的表情，罗严塔尔换了个角度开导这个茫然的年轻人：“只要您没有利用职权骚扰他就没有问题。”

“我当然没有！”冰蓝色的眼睛在惊讶中睁大了。

罗严塔尔被这激烈的反应逗乐了，把那颗高贵的金色头颅揽进自己怀里：“我知道，陛下，只是开个玩笑。”

靠在罗严塔尔坚实的胸膛上，那种脆弱的感情更加毫无保留地涌上来。他像抓住救命稻草一样抱住这个人。

“是我杀了他，是我杀了吉尔菲艾斯。”

“您怎么会这样想？吉尔菲艾斯死于刺杀，我们每一个人都能证明。”

“有人说他的死是因为威斯塔朗特虐杀时，我的袖手旁观。他的死是神给我的降罪。”

“——谁说这种话？”罗严塔尔扶着皇帝的肩膀，将他前额的乱发理到耳后。

“不知道……很多人这么说……”莱因哈特紧皱着眉头，蓝眼睛的颜色比平常更深：“难道你不是这么认为的吗？”

罗严塔尔少有地用一种严肃的语气回答：“陛下，如果您认为吉尔菲艾斯的死是对您的惩罚的话，那您未免太以自己为中心，也太轻视他了。一个人的死，受到损失最大的应该是死者自己，对其他任何人的同情若是超过对死者本人的哀悼，都是对死者的不敬。  
“吉尔菲艾斯有他自己的人生和命运，是他的自主选择让他走到那个位置。或许您觉得吉尔菲艾斯是为保护您而死，但请您不要忽略是他自己选择了用生命换取您的安全——如果那时候您被暗杀了而吉尔菲艾斯活了下来，对他来说或许比自己赴死还要难熬。”

 

讶异和哀伤的神情同时出现在莱因哈特的脸上，让年轻的皇帝看起来很脆弱。

“您可能会怪我太刻薄，但我认为，您的朋友选择了以一种不幸来逃避更大的不幸。”

“我……”莱因哈特刚想说什么，就被放到他嘴唇上的罗严塔尔的手指阻挡了。

“我们每个人都曾经数次与死神擦肩而过，只是好运气让我们免于死亡。

“吉尔菲艾斯死了，是因为他的运气就到那里为止。跟您的所作所为没有关系。未来的某一天，当我们的运气到头了，我们自然也会死。”

莱因哈特用那种混合着悲切和动容的表情看着他的元帅，干涩的喉咙里许久才挤出一句话：

“从来没有人对我说过这样的话。”

“或许早就该有人这么说了。”

 

莱因哈特点点头，稍微放松了紧绷的肩膀，向后靠在床头叠起的枕头上，眼神远远地飘向窗外的梧桐树。罗严塔尔也不确定他有没有听进自己的话。

过了一会儿，皇帝似乎能够平复心中过分激烈的感情之后，提了一个近乎怪异的问题：

“罗严塔尔，你曾爱过你的朋友吗？”

被问得猝不及防，罗严塔尔的应对也并不圆融：“陛下，这个问题我能选择不回答吗？”

“不能，”皇帝像遭到了背叛一样，带着恼怒逼问：“朕对你说了实话，你也不能隐瞒。”

“好吧。”罗严塔尔破罐破摔地回答道：“这我说不准。这个问题的答案取决于，您是不是我的朋友。”

皇帝愣住了，说出这句话的罗严塔尔也感到后悔，立刻向皇帝道歉：“对不起，陛下，臣又信口开河了。”

“是，”莱因哈特被那句话背后的潜台词闹得有点脸红：“虽然比不上你与米达麦亚的情谊深厚，但朕的确将卿二人都看作朋友。”

“对不起，奥斯卡，”皇帝倾身向前，揽住罗严塔尔的脖颈：“朕向你要求的实在太多了。”

*

顺着银色的细链，罗严塔尔可以看到那个项坠正挂在莱因哈特胸前，这一次坠子落在他的睡衣里面，贴着他发热的皮肤。——那个除了皇帝本人之外没有人能够触碰的项坠。  
罗严塔尔无意识地搓了搓右手的手指。

那一天在托利斯坦返航费沙的途中，他为沉睡中的皇帝整理被乱丢在地上的衣物时，这个冰凉的小金属块就这样滚到自己手里。

当皇帝假扮成参谋的时候并没有见他戴着，或许是藏在口袋里或者外套的夹层中吧。

冷冰冰地反射着夜灯的白光，罗严塔尔在手心里轻轻转动这个沉甸甸的金属块。表面雕刻的花纹虽然华丽精细，但也缺乏个性；如果皇帝继续这样每天攥着它的话，大概连这些纹饰也要被模糊了吧。正这样想着，手指突然压到了一个向内弹缩的按钮。圆形的项坠如同蚌壳一样无声地打开，露出内里小心地镶嵌着的、一片红色羽毛一样的内容物。那是——

那是一缕鲜红色的、打着卷的头发。

感觉像被当头泼了一盆冰水，连呼吸都停滞了。罗严塔尔早就猜到这个项坠象征着皇帝对故友的思念，或许就是那个人的遗物……但他怎么也想不到竟是个藏着死者的头发束的纳骨祠。  
职业军人身上多少有一点对死者的忌讳，罗严塔尔也不例外。

鬼使神差一般地用手指去摸了一下那一缕头发，身经百战的名将背后寒毛直立、起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
那是一种跨越了生死界限的禁忌触感，突然降温的室内好像吹来了冥界的冷风。

仿佛触摸到死亡、突破禁忌带来一种奇怪的亢奋，但同时一种恐怖感也侵袭着这位曾经数度踏过地狱之门又侥幸归来的名将。罗严塔尔是在鲜花盛开的草地上散步时也会想到地下埋着白骨的那种人，而此刻他不由自主地联想到埋葬在奥丁的那具尸骸上可能遗留的红发，感到反胃想吐。

压抑着情绪将项坠小心地合上，然后那种恶心的感觉再也压抑不住，冲进盥洗室里抱着马桶呕吐起来。他已经很长时间没吃什么东西，吐出来的只有胃液，但那些酸味的液体像喷射一样从喉咙里闯出来。他一直吐到感觉胃部痉挛，双腿发软。

一只温热的手掌贴在他的脊背上，他才意识到大概是呕吐的声音把莱因哈特吵醒了。

“你生病了吗？怎么吐成这样？”

罗严塔尔勉强站起来，冲掉秽物，扯了两张纸巾擦嘴。皇帝的金发在盥洗室的白色灯光下不合时宜地撒着点点光辉，冰蓝色的眼睛里带着担忧。

“我没事，陛下。”

罗严塔尔不敢看镜子里自己的形象，他将一直攥在手心里的项链给皇帝戴上。年轻的皇帝并没意识到这个小小的金属块和罗严塔尔呕吐的症状有任何关联，依然担心地看着他的臣下因为剧烈呕吐而发红的眼睛。

将皇帝揽进自己的怀里，银质项坠在他赤裸的胸膛上硌了一下。想到那里面的死者的遗发，反胃的感觉再度袭来，罗严塔尔又一次难看地抱着马桶吐了一回。

“不会是朕让你觉得这么恶心吧？”皇帝开了个笨拙的玩笑，修长的手指轻柔地插进罗严塔尔的黑发。

罗严塔尔并不相信有“瓦尔哈拉”，死亡对他而言，是一场必然降临的永夜。

“如果连死后都不能归于虚无的话，人生就更加可悲了。”他曾经这样对那位蜂蜜色头发的好友说过，并以对方愁眉苦脸地担忧自己的神色为乐。

但是如果莱因哈特希望有天国，就让天国存在吧，只要是他的愿望，那么什么都可以。

奇怪的是，知道了皇帝的心病那么严重，并且他本人却毫不自知时，居然给罗严塔尔带来了一种扭曲的愉悦感。

他同时也再度感到自己无可救药。


	11. 你好芳邻

I.  
奇斯林上校在接到把皇帝的卧室外面的走廊清空的命令之后，索性将一整层楼都清空了。这样过于夸张的处置，让皇帝也觉得大本营当做临时的寝宫有些住不惯了。

当时帝国的皇城，后来被称为“狮子之泉”的宫殿依然在建；因此皇帝干脆搬到原本要作为米达麦亚的元帅府，但是不知道为什么，主人家一直不肯入住的那座宅子里。那个地方被称作“柊馆”。有传说米达麦亚夫人不喜欢这座府邸，因为它离罗严塔尔的帅府实在是太近了，两个庄园紧挨在一起，中间只隔着一道连五岁小孩都拦不住的木栅栏。

说起来也是情有可原，本来“帝国双璧”的府邸比邻而建，与两位元帅的友情相应，正是可以传为美谈的。但是首都星的规划者显然没有想到对一个妻子而言，像罗严塔尔这种“作风不良”还毛病一堆的朋友，让丈夫在海鹰俱乐部见一见就够够的了，住在隔壁哪还受得了。

*

费沙的黄昏的天空是玫瑰色的，不是那种温暖的红玫瑰，而是带着点蓝紫色的冷调粉色，压低的云层像渐层染色的丝绸围巾一样绕在地平线上。

乔迁新居的皇帝陛下站在阳台上远望着风景——不同于大本营那规整刻板的古典法式庭园设计，柊馆的大片的草地和看似随意分布的灌木、树林更有种英式园林的自然风味，这显然更合年轻的帝王的心意。  
在审美上，这位马上天子虽然不太会主动去追求自己想要的，但绝不是没有偏好。

对面的小丘陵上被高高的桦树和枫树围绕的那座宅子就属于罗严塔尔，莱因哈特知道主人的卧室位于三层的西翼，但是两棵大枫树的树冠层层叠叠地挡住了那个角落。  
就像他本人一样藏得让人看不清楚。

皇帝可以想象到园艺师要求修剪遮挡主卧阳光的树冠，却被主人不耐烦地拒绝的画面。

“你喜欢这里吗？艾密尔。”皇帝回头问侍立于身后的少年。  
“当然！这里……很安静。”  
“比起人来人往的大本营当然安静了，”上位者点了点金色的头颅：“在这里你温习功课也更专心一些吧？”  
“啊……是！”想到还有一大堆书要背，立志成为御医的少年顿感悲喜交集。  
久违了，这种有个“住处”的感觉。自从他成为高登巴姆王朝的元帅，搬离和吉尔菲艾斯一起住的那座小房子，就相当于一直住在办公室里。

就在莱因哈特感到淡淡的伤感情绪时，从对面的小树林里跑出一匹棕红色的骏马。而马背上的骑手，虽然相隔了很远的距离，光是从那柔韧协调的身体动作就能看出是帝国的元帅，双璧之一的罗严塔尔。  
艾密尔也注意到了，少年前倾着稍显单薄的身体靠在阳台的扶手上，好奇地观望着在广阔草地上奔驰的马匹。

“为什么荒唐的行为总是跟罗严塔尔这么相称呢？包括在自己家里骑马。”皇帝笑着看骑手向自己的方向奔来，轻松地越过半人高的围栏。

*

高登巴姆王朝的军校里设有马术必修课，新帝国建立之后立即被取消了——原因是莱因哈特认为那种浮夸又无用的课程不过是平白浪费教育资源。以相似的理由，他也很反感弗瑞德里希四世曾在新无忧宫中使用马车交通。但是当罗严塔尔策马奔驰到自己的宅邸门口时，这位功利主义者却带着愉快的心情下楼去看那匹马。

穿着黑色短外套，内搭象牙白色的骑马服、脚蹬着铮亮的马靴，将在骑行中微微散乱的棕黑色卷发用手随意向后一拢的罗严塔尔很有点纨绔公子的感觉。

“你好，芳邻。”骑马让罗严塔尔有点出汗，脸上也泛着薄红，骑在高头大马上微笑地对皇帝致意，下马之后从马鞍的侧袋里取出一瓶宇宙历410年的白酒递给前来迎接的皇宫总管，权作乔迁贺礼。

“我都不知道你喜欢马。”莱因哈特牵过马缰，他虽然不懂马，但眼前这一匹皮毛油光水滑的富贵兽很显然被照顾得非常好。

“说不上喜欢，至少比人类更……”看到莱因哈特投来狐疑的眼光，罗严塔尔马上变了口风：“她很喜欢你。”

“她以为我的头发是干草！”马儿喷在金色长发上的鼻息让莱因哈特觉得好笑：“我能骑一会儿吗？”  
“当然……”

主人的话音未落，皇帝已经矫捷轻盈地翻身上了马。

“驾！”

莱因哈特显然没有忘记军校里学到的，轻松地拉着缰绳调转辔头，修长的腿一夹马肚子就引着马向空旷的草地上奔去。

注意到奇斯林非常紧张的神情，罗严塔尔体贴地用言语抚慰侍卫长：“这匹马不咬人。”

*

工作人员体贴地拿来户外用的桌椅，罗严塔尔摆摆手：“我还不至于连这一会儿都站不住吧。”  
但他依然在道过谢之后接过艾密尔端来的红茶喝了一口。看到艾密尔还端着托盘在一边等着，罗严塔尔随口同少年闲聊着打发时间：“你的功课都做完了吗？”

“呃……是的，元帅。”少年的脸再一次垮下去。

罗严塔尔好像成心要戏弄艾密尔一样详细地询问他的每一科成绩和排名，他很清楚士官学校的课程，因为他的勤务兵海因里希正好与艾密尔同级。在元帅天然的威压下，棕发少年满头大汗地回答着，直到骑马归来的皇帝解救了他。

“真是一匹良驹，她叫什么名字？”莱因哈特下了马之后第一件事就是脱下外套，并且一点也不斯文地用那块昂贵的布料擦鬓角的汗。

“幸运星。”

“一定不是你取的吧？”

“不是。她曾经是赛马，因伤退役。很讽刺吧？幸运星还是敌不过灾星。”

“什么灾星？”

罗严塔尔指了指自己：“我在费沙唯一一次去看的赛马，她就在场上受了伤。您知道赛马在比赛中受伤的概率有多低吗？”

“说不定是因祸得福呢？她现在过得很好。”莱因哈特坐进椅子里，喝了一口艾密尔端上来的红茶：“太烫了。”

看到那双冰蓝色的眼珠一转，罗严塔尔意识到皇帝想要喝自己的茶解渴，抢先端起茶杯一口闷，把剩下的小半杯茶喝了个干净。

“你故意的吗？”皇帝皱起眉头，用不解的语气质问。

“不是，”罗严塔尔叹了口气，倾身对皇帝附耳低声说道：“在别人面前不要那样做。”

“不要怎样做？”

“喝我杯子里的水。”

“哦。”皇帝的颧骨有点红起来。他对亲密关系太过生疏，既不懂得掩饰自己的心情，也不懂得要怎么对其他人隐藏。

“也请您不要脸红，要不然别人会以为我对您说了什么黄段子。”

莱因哈特的白皙的脸更加无可救药地红起来。

“想想别的事，”罗严塔尔忍住笑：“想想杨威利。”

想到那个依然逍遥法外的对手，皇帝立刻坐直了身体：“我需要一个作战计划，三个月后就出征伊谢尔伦。”

在马尔·亚提特星域会战之后，因为莱因哈特突然病倒而告吹的回廊战争即将重新开幕。

 

II.

莱因哈特在大本营的寝室就像一个简朴的旅馆房间，搬进柊馆之后总算有了像样的卧室。虽然他本人并不是很中意这种复古风的内饰——带有奢华床帐的四柱床，雕花椅腿的单椅、茶几和长沙发，连恒温酒柜的柜面都镶嵌着云母。一片配色和谐、造型优雅的布置中微妙地带着一点食古不化的腐朽味道。

“唔哼……”罗严塔尔闭起了他的金银妖瞳，放松地平躺在那张豪华的大床上，享受着落在嘴唇上，然后是他的下巴、喉咙上的亲吻。

皇帝的吻还在继续向下，舌尖湿湿地舔过颈窝和锁骨，在乳尖上停留了一会儿，用亲吻和吮吸让那个敏感点凸起变硬。

“陛下学得真快。”

“因为教我的人是高手。”

温暖的掌心包裹着他的阴茎，轻柔地上下搓动，一边耐心地吻过他的每一块腹肌，舔过肌肉之间的沟壑。

感觉到亲吻落在勃起的前端，罗严塔尔有点讶异地睁开眼。

“你确定吗？”

皇帝的回复是把他的阴茎含进嘴里。

“哦……神啊。”

罗严塔尔把后脑勺地压进枕头里，换来皇帝更深的吞咽。

充分勃起的阴茎顶在喉咙里的刺激让莱因哈特有点难受，他改为用舌头舔舐茎身，为它裹满一层湿漉漉的唾液后再一次含进嘴里。

罗严塔尔满足地叹息着，手指插进皇帝金色的卷发里。

“想让我在你嘴里高潮吗？”

冰蓝色的眼睛给了他确定的回答。

“那么……不要含得那么深，但是动得快一点。”

莱因哈特照做了，用嘴上下套弄阴茎的前端，让完全胀大的龟头在自己的口腔里滑动着，唾液被搅得像丝一样柔滑。前液带着一点淡淡的咸味，意外地一点也不令人讨厌。想象着这根肉刃挺进自己的体内，年轻的皇帝也渐渐硬起来，敏感的前端抵在床单上留下一小块濡湿的印迹。

“现在尽量放松喉咙，不要动。”罗严塔尔用左胳膊撑起自己的身体，右手轻轻扶住莱因哈特脑后，由下向上挺动胯部，将下体顶进年轻人的喉咙里。

“唔……”喉部的刺激感让泪水不受控制地从眼睛里流出来，莱因哈特更努力地放松喉部的肌肉以减轻不适感。

罗严塔尔控制着力道，阴茎前端被温热紧致地包裹着，抽插了几下之后他不再忍耐，顺应了射精感的爆发。

“咳……”缺乏经验的年轻人果然被突然激射的液体呛到了。

罗严塔尔赶快退出来：“难受吗？”

莱因哈特想说什么，但是嘴里含着的液体阻止了他开口。犹豫了几秒钟，年轻人的喉结最终显眼地上下动了一下。

“含了这么久才咽下去，真变态。”罗严塔尔逗他，一边擦掉还挂在他脸颊上的泪珠。

皇帝有点害羞地侧过头：“反正我不讨厌这个。”

“老师要检查一下，”罗严塔尔将他的床伴拉到自己身边，让他平躺着：“张嘴。”

他的学生顺从地照做了。

“很好。现在不要动。”

罗严塔尔用撩人的方式舔过皇帝敏感的舌面，舌尖又钻进他的舌底，感觉到抵在自己腿根上的阴茎又硬又湿。

“把舌头给我。”

吐出的舌尖被罗严塔尔吮住，然后是一个法式深吻，让莱因哈特不由自主地用腿将元帅勾向自己。罗严塔尔当然知道皇帝想要什么，让那两条修长的腿跨在自己的肩上，用润滑油湿润了一下自己半硬着的勃起之后慢慢侵入柔软的后庭。

莱因哈特清晰地感觉到在体内轻轻抽插的阴茎迅速地胀得更大，一直撑满后穴的褶皱，敏感点被坚硬的前端无情地揉搓着。他在酸胀酥麻的快感中抓着罗严塔尔的手臂，而罗严塔尔像得到了命令一样火力全开，压住皇帝的腰腹部，毫无保留地每一下都插到最深处。随着他冲撞的动作，白浊的液体从莱因哈特的前面溅出来，像杰克逊·波洛克的笔触一样把自己的胸腹画得乱七八糟。

“叫我的名字……”

“奥斯卡，”意识在快感的浪潮中旋转着沉浮，莱因哈特的喉咙里发出自己都感到陌生的声音：“奥斯卡……唔……”

罗严塔尔继续着攻势，连体位都没有换就把过分敏感的皇帝又插射了一次，才在不断收缩的甬道中爆发了高潮。

“我的皇帝……”

低沉的呼唤让莱因哈特的身体更加脆弱地颤抖。

*

“口渴吗？”

“有点。”还沉浸在性爱带来的疲劳感中，罗严塔尔连眼睛都没睁开。

皇帝喝了一口冰水，俯身吻他，从丰润的唇瓣之间冰凉的水像细小的山泉一样淌下来。

一些水珠从嘴角边淌到脖子，被莱因哈特手上的毛巾早有准备地拭去。

当他睁开眼睛，正好撞上那双蓝眼睛里的一点暖色。

“谁会想得到黄金狮子是个这么体贴的情人呢？”

看到皇帝的表情僵住了，罗严塔尔赶快解释：“我不是说陛下是我的情人，只是泛指的……”

“我知道。”莱因哈特的冰蓝色眼睛瞬了一瞬：“但你不是挺享受的吗？还是说对你而言，这其实是一桩苦役。”

“当然不是了，我的皇帝……”

“我的皇帝，”莱因哈特学着罗严塔尔的口吻：“怎么能说得这么煽情。‘我的’……‘我的皇帝’，你怎么说的？”

“我的皇帝。”罗严塔尔又说了一次，用比较轻柔的语气。

“音调变了……还是很肉麻。”

“有人说我是把这句话说得最动听的人呢。”

莱因哈特笑倒在床单里：“你知道全国只有你一个人这么叫吧？”

罗严塔尔回以轻笑：“说破就没意思了。”

“你……会怎么叫我的名字？”

“名字？”罗严塔尔侧过身，金银妖瞳凝视着皇帝的眼睛。

“我叫你的名字，你也可以叫我的。”

莱因哈特小心翼翼地说这句话，冰蓝色的眼睛好像比往常更接近透明，脆弱的样子就像个手无寸铁的士兵毫无防备地走进敌营。

罗严塔尔将皇帝披散的金发拢到他的脑后：“莱因哈特。”

那双蓝眼睛闪动了一下，罗严塔尔还没有看清其中的情绪，金色的脑袋就蹭进了他的怀里。

“不太好。还需要练习一下。”

“莱因哈特、莱因哈特、莱因哈特……”

莱因哈特像要直接从他的胸腔里听到一样，将耳朵贴在他的胸前。

罗严塔尔抱紧了皇帝赤裸的身躯，让他舒服地枕在自己身上。年轻人还在吃什么都不长胖的年纪，隔着柔滑的皮肤可以摸到肌肉流畅地贴在骨架上。手指沿着躯干的侧面，像读一本盲文小说一样一根根地数着他的肋骨。

这么多年，他的真正的朋友始终只有一个米达麦亚。那家伙就像一块形状简单的拼图，和谁都能凑在一起，他也理解不了罗严塔尔心中的那些沟壑。现在莱因哈特向他靠近过来，和他一样是一片危险的海域，在波澜壮阔的表面之下隐藏着幽深的海沟。

这个人在想什么？他想要什么？他无比强韧，同时脆弱不堪；他有全国上下的竭尽忠诚，却像个孤儿一样无依无靠。多么奇妙又分裂的存在。

那么多女性曾经躺在他的臂弯里，罗严塔尔都扮演着母亲的黑眼睛情人，最终抽身而去；莱因哈特当然不一样，他还是他的皇帝，拥有他的崇拜和爱戴。但是他对皇帝的忠诚，又和米达麦亚那种光明磊落的忠心不同，那里面总有一些阴暗的、令人无法启齿的情感，有时候甚至是暴虐的……

将手指穿过皇帝的金色长发，顺着薄薄的耳廓一直摸到柔软的耳垂，罗严塔尔突然意识到一件事——在这个男人面前，自己就像错付了痴情的父亲一样，随时可以把心脏盛在银盘里，像端一杯白葡萄酒一样稀松平常地端给他。


	12. 陛下请息怒

I.  
让莱因哈特心心念念的对手实际上过得一点都不逍遥。

就算伊谢尔伦回廊在军事上可以守住，帝国军对他们的资源封锁也让他们不能继续耗下去——回廊内的科技和医疗资源都很有限，长期的封锁甚至可以让帝国兵不血刃地得到伊谢尔伦要塞。  
他们最好的机会就是制造冲突让帝国从内部瓦解，但是原本被寄予最大希望的“乱臣贼子”罗严塔尔不但没有一点要跟皇帝产生罅隙的意思，君臣之间的关系竟然好像比藏匿遗族事件发生之前更加亲密。这在杨威利一方看来，是十分吊诡的。

他们早就知道罗严塔尔和米达麦亚私交甚笃，指望他们因争权夺势而自相残杀的希望太过渺茫；谁知道现在罗严塔尔和皇帝也一副亲如兄弟的模样。

帝国这帮人为什么这么不合常理？说好的“权力的内耗是专制主义不可治愈的顽疾”呢？要是只有莱因哈特这个皇帝卓尔不群也就算了，为什么连他身边的人也那么配合？每每想到这些，就让杨威利忍不住长叹一口气。尽管很愿意见证英雄的霸业，但是站在敌方阵营见证真的太辛苦了。

综合种种考虑，在得知皇帝与罗严塔尔的舰队同往海尼森之后，他们决定放手一搏，就算不能成功截杀皇帝，至少也能引起帝国内部的混乱。

谁知道无论是奥贝斯坦言论管制的手段，还是帝国军对皇帝的个人崇拜程度都远远超乎想象，皇帝莱因哈特在民众和臣僚心目中的形象并没有因为这件事而走下神坛，反而是己方的间谍暴露了踪迹。  
*

帝国军在各个星域的驻防调度和将领的人员异动透露即将出征回廊的动向。现在面临帝国即将大军压境的征讨，杨反倒觉得不是坏事。只要莱因哈特将他的旗舰开进回廊，那就什么都有可能发生。  
因此伊谢尔伦一方一边做着最大的努力强化回廊的防御，一边准备先打一场心理战。

早就听说皇帝莱因哈特实际上有着非常冲动的性格，曾经为了保护一个项坠而置自己的生命于危险，那么就试看看踏过他的底线吧。

曾经在谍战中压了帝国一头的伊谢尔伦革命军，现在毫无保留地释出他们已获得的情报。  
虽然他们只知道皇帝私下见了罗严塔尔很多次，但罗严塔尔是个出了名的花花公子，关于皇帝莱因哈特的性取向的流言蜚语也几乎从没停止过，往“皇帝的新宠”这方面稍稍加工一下，故事浑然天成。这个时候更让他们觉得有戏的消息传来，即是皇帝从大本营里搬到了一处被称为“柊馆”的府邸，与罗严塔尔的帅府直线距离不过500米。将这个宅子描述成皇帝和元帅的爱巢就再适合不过了。  
以他们掌握的情报，加上波布兰他们几个天才的添油加酱、胡编乱造，真假交错的桃色新闻以及无数着意丑化莱因哈特的黄段子、色情漫画和低俗小说经由通信网络从伊谢尔伦回廊传向帝国本土。

“开战之前尽可能地诋毁敌方的主帅，在地球时代就有这样糟糕的传统啊。曾有一位著名的用兵家用赠送女装的方式狠狠地羞辱对方呢。”——感觉很对不起那个看起来很单纯的青年皇帝，杨威利这样自我安慰着，对同侪的“恶行”尽量视而不见。

在充满着共和者愤懑的新领土和弥漫着旧贵族怨气的旧帝国领域，这些不乏中伤的谣言像涟漪一样迅速地扩散到连奥贝斯坦的情报网络都不能触及的广袤星域，最终也传入了从费沙启程、正浩浩荡荡地驶向伊谢尔伦回廊的舰队之中。

 

II.

毕典菲尔特与法伦海特打头阵，由总旗舰伯伦希尔带领的大部队组成中段，帝国的大军压向伊谢尔伦回廊。  
“陛下是什么反应？”登上总旗舰的米达麦亚皱着眉头，灰色的眼睛里少见地充满担忧。他不仅担心着身陷绯闻的好友的处境，也担心主君那颗或许不如外表看起来的那样坚强的内心。  
“当然是气炸了。总旗舰上都快没杯子可用了。”前来接驳舱门口迎接的罗严塔尔轻松地开着玩笑。  
皇帝那戏剧性的摔杯子发泄怒火的方式一开始让人觉得震撼，然而随着次数的增加在他们眼里已经是个梗了。看到好友不当一回事的样子，米达麦亚稍微放松了紧绷的神经。  
“想知道我是怎么让他消气的吗？”  
“算我求你了，一个字都不要对我讲。”

*

帝国双璧躲在总旗舰上罗严塔尔的房间里，就像过去的十几年中他们习惯的一样，在踏入战场之前总要私下小酌一回。  
这个房间是参谋长寝舱的规格，比起司令官的寝舱当然更狭小和简单，外面没有休息室套间，就寝区和起居室之间以一面半透光玻璃隔开。伯伦希尔本来就不是作为皇帝的旗舰打造的，当莱因哈特还是旧帝国一级上将时就搭乘这艘战舰。谁也想不到有一天除了帝国元首之外，伯伦希尔还要搭载他的元帅。

罗严塔尔倒是无所谓，俭朴的生活从不会使他感到窘迫，穷奢极欲也不会使他堕落。就像他在军校里的宿舍一样，房间里打理得很整洁，通讯器放在床头柜上，酒和酒杯放在小吧台，一切都严格地符合逻辑。硬要说有什么多余的东西的话，就是书架上放满了纸本书，用来打发旅程中无聊的休息时间。  
在宇宙时代阅读纸本书简直是一种恋物癖的行为，米达麦亚能够想到的这么做的人实在屈指可数。而且罗严塔尔不但读书，还用纸笔。常常可以看到一支漂亮的钢笔夹在笔记本的皮革封面上放在他的床头，一点也不像个惯于战火的职业军人。

黑色丝绒面的椅背上，一条闪光的金线引起了疾风之狼的注意。他用两指拈起那条金色的长发。  
“这是什么？”  
“明知故问。”罗严塔尔把酒瓶和杯子放在桌上，向米达麦亚伸出右手：“还给我。”  
米达麦亚把那条金发交出去，无奈地摇着头往杯子里倒酒，看着好友在另一张椅子上坐下，手里搓着那条狮鬃没有一点要扔进垃圾桶的意思。  
“虽然是从那些谣言里看来的，但是……你有没有想过——所有自己拥有旗舰的提督当中，只有你一个人在伯伦希尔上面有个自己的房间，是一件很奇怪的事？”  
罗严塔尔脸上略微惊讶的表情给了他答案：他没想过，但是现在他开始想了，而且从他挑起眉峰的样子看来，好像对这个事实感到挺开心的样子。

一个荒唐的想法突然占据了米达麦亚的大脑——无论是在伯伦希尔上的私人房间，还是担任新领土总督、代替皇帝统治半个帝国的任命，都是会给予吉尔菲艾斯的特权。但是现在代替那位早逝的朋友，不知道是有心还是无意，皇帝一直将这些特殊的待遇堆在罗严塔尔一个人头上。  
从什么时候就开始了？或许从罗严塔尔作为统帅本部总长，在马尔·亚提特会战中一直站在伯伦希尔的指挥席后面的时候……

“我的天啊，罗严塔尔，我好像发现了不得了的事。”米达麦亚隔着衣服猛搓几下手臂，试图让树立的汗毛平息下去：“我一直以为是你趁虚而入，占了皇帝的便宜，其实说不定是反过来才对！”  
“什么意思？”罗严塔尔对好友的话真诚地感到不解。  
在米达麦亚的解释中，这位妖瞳元帅的脸色变得有点苍白。  
“你这是什么表情，这不正是你想要的吗？你一直说除了吉尔菲艾斯以外的人都是皇帝的棋子……”  
“我什么时候说了那种话？”  
“每一次你喝了酒之后。”  
罗严塔尔叹了口气，暗下决心要改掉酒后抱怨的恶习。

*

为什么，我的皇帝？我和那个人没有一点相似的地方。  
罗严塔尔心里涌起了无法被解答的疑问。  
与其说他与吉尔菲艾斯不像，不如说他们就像一个坐标系里的轴对称镜像。吉尔菲艾斯有多温暖，他就有多冷傲，吉尔菲艾斯有多忠贞不二，他就有多桀骜叛逆。

那位红发青年的脸孔在他的记忆里已经有些模糊了，只留下了高个子、红头发、友善可靠这样抽象的印象。但是不管逝者离他有多遥远，罗严塔尔突然理解了皇帝在巴米利恩星域会战之后的懊恼心情——从别人手里“偷来胜利”的感觉的确令人不快。  
如果有一天自己死了，那个项链盒子里会增加一缕棕黑色的头发吗？想到这里，罗严塔尔打了个寒战。

“你好，我是吉尔菲艾斯的头发，请问你是谁的头发呀？”  
“幸会幸会，我是罗严塔尔的头发。”

帝国的名将脸色有点发青，向后靠在椅背上闭眼做了个深呼吸，试图把这荒唐的脑内小剧场关上。  
“米达麦亚，要是我先死了的话，你一定要守住我的头发。”罗严塔尔梗着僵硬的脖子，金银妖瞳从眼角斜着看他的朋友，带着可笑的严肃：“每一根都要完好地入土，不要被人剪掉。”

“你又在乱说什么！”米达麦亚并不知道罗严塔尔脑子里的天马行空，拍拍好友的膝头：“不管怎么说，你这刺头至少可以让那个奥贝斯坦没那么容易对付。”  
“你不担心了吗？”罗严塔尔被他讨厌的名字拉回到现实：“你不怕我对皇帝始乱终弃了？”  
看着罗严塔尔无意识地将那条金色的头发一圈圈缠绕在食指上，米达麦亚摇摇头：“我觉得你没什么问题。”

 

III.   
友情提示，下面的内容是：米达麦亚元帅一个字都不想听的那些事。

“你看看这个——杨威利就是这样看我的吗？！”伯伦希尔的司令官休息室里，莱因哈特捡起乱扔在地上的众多纸团中的一个，暴躁地扯开它向罗严塔尔展示上面印着的色情漫画。  
究竟是哪个不嫌事大的家伙，还特地打印出来给他看啊。罗严塔尔腹诽着。  
“我保证他不是……这只是心理战。”  
“我知道是心理战，但是……”莱因哈特抓起茶几上的玻璃杯，看起来下一秒就要把那个可怜的容器摔出去。  
“别再摔了。”罗严塔尔抢了一步上前，把杯子从莱因哈特的手上接过来。  
“你就不生气吗？他们把你画成一个侏儒，还长着一根大得离谱的……”莱因哈特没说出那个词，秀美的双手向胯部做了个手势，气急败坏的样子把罗严塔尔逗得前仰后合地笑。  
看到罗严塔尔笑得那么厉害，莱因哈特的心情反而稍微平静下来，走到靠近舷窗的沙发上坐下，修长的双腿在家居服的下摆下面交叠着。  
“我不介意，即使我真的是那副样子，一样可以是个优秀的指挥官。同样的，如果你像他们画的那样是个酷爱蓬蓬裙的双性人，”罗严塔尔将水杯放回茶几上，金银妖瞳里带着促狭的笑意：“那也会是个伟大的双性人皇帝。”  
“不敢苟同。如果我们是那个样子，一开始就不能进入士官学校。”深灰色的丝绒面拖鞋在莱因哈特的脚尖上微微晃荡着，纤瘦的脚踝被衬得很苍白。  
“如果可以的话，那样的社会不是更理想吗？”  
莱因哈特沉默了数秒，蓝眼睛在思索中更加清澈起来：“的确是。”  
想象着一个更加包容和公平，公民完全不被身体特征和性取向所拘束的人类社会，皇帝显然被打动了，那是将是令所有前人仰望的成就。

“你竟然会想到这些事，你很适合做统治者。”  
“而你不需要去想。你的三个元帅当中，只有一个人的眼睛是正常的，你甚至都没留意这件事。”罗严塔尔坐到沙发扶手上，顺势揽着莱因哈特的肩膀：“你是天生的。”  
“你的眼睛没问题，”皇帝侧过身，双手捧着罗严塔尔的脸直直地望进那对异色的妖瞳中：“它们完全正常。”

内心敏感的一角被触及，罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。  
他的脖子被揽住，然后是皇帝柔软的嘴唇贴上来。罗严塔尔回吻着，耐心地慢慢加深亲吻，富有技巧地轻吮他敏感的舌尖，一直吻到莱因哈特的喘息声都变了调。  
“如果你是个女孩，”左手摸到皇帝的两腿之间，一直向下摸到会阴：“这里一定已经湿透了。”  
“你怎么敢——”  
“嘘……别破坏气氛。男人也是会湿的，要不要试试看？”

*

所有的情侣、夫妇都是这样吗？  
只要两个人独处的场合，随时都可以这样亲密。  
莱因哈特内心疑问着，已经被罗严塔尔摸得有点五迷三道。  
但这种感觉实在是太好了，让人无法拒绝，他自己也已经不由自主地把手伸到罗严塔尔的衬衫里面。  
“这个时候没有什么比尽情做爱更能解气了吧？”  
家居服的系带一拉就解开了，精瘦的身躯半裸着暴露在微凉的空气中，罗严塔尔低头就在沟壑分明的腹肌上落下几个亲吻。  
“这是什么歪理，”莱因哈特抱怨着，却配合地抬起腰让罗严塔尔将他的长裤褪下来。  
罗严塔尔跪在皇帝的腿间，握住胯部拉向自己，分开那双修长的腿使敏感的入口暴露在自己面前。  
被视奸的感觉让莱因哈特奇怪地更加兴奋，不自觉地用牙齿咬住下唇。

罗严塔尔俯下身亲吻那个隐秘的入口，敏感的黏膜被舌尖触碰的感觉让莱因哈特一下子绷紧了身体。“太舒服了吗？”看到莱因哈特的前面已经硬起来，罗严塔尔故意取笑他。  
他耐心地舔湿紧密的穴口，满足地听到莱因哈特压在喉咙里的一声声呻吟。直到他觉得那里足够放松了，才将手指推进炽热的肠道中。  
“哼……嗯哼……”莱因哈特皱紧眉头，被刺激得不停喘息。  
“里面已经有点湿了，能感觉到吗？”罗严塔尔轻轻抽动着中指，无名指也沿着指节滑进去。  
“啊……”莱因哈特的双手抓紧了沙发的扶手，两腿发软地打着颤。  
“不痛吧？”  
吻住黄金狮子柔软的唇瓣，罗严塔尔的手指顺势抽插着，刻意搅动着刺激肠道分泌更多的汁液。莱因哈特抓住他的元帅的肩膀，身体因为快感而后仰着。手指直接插入的感觉有点涩，却刺激得体内更加敏感。  
“虽然不像女性能湿得那么快，慢慢来的话还是可以。”  
“嗯……嗯嗯……唔……”  
莱因哈特已经说不出一句话，手指不断搓弄体内的敏感带让他更加濒临崩溃。  
“还是很敏感呢。”  
手指的动作越来越快，甬道里已经开始发出水声，罗严塔尔乘胜追击，直到液体从穴口涌出来。其实过去莱因哈特也有感觉，在做爱的时候体内会变得更湿。但是因为用了润滑液所以不那么明显，而现在他的身体反应完全无法掩饰。  
“你看……”把包裹着透明的液体的手指递到皇帝眼前：“湿得很厉害吧。”  
莱因哈特也觉得自己是走火入魔了，居然含住罗严塔尔伸到自己嘴边的手指。  
罗严塔尔刻意用指节上摩擦着年轻人敏感的舌面，满意地看到那双蓝眼睛里露出完全沉醉的神情，金色的睫毛脆弱地颤动着。  
“做得好。”  
“别像对小孩一样对我说话。”莱因哈特低声抗议着。  
罗严塔尔轻笑一声：“要不要试试看那个漫画里的姿势？”  
“什么？！”  
“刚才那个漫画里的——可以插得很深哦。”情场老手故意用低沉的声音诱惑着。  
“你是疯了吧……我也是疯了。”莱因哈特红着脸，自暴自弃地转身跪趴在沙发上。  
“如果那个是杨威利画的，他还真有天分。”  
“别再说——唔……”  
罗严塔尔让他的情人分开腿，握住臀瓣揉捏着，拉着穴口使粉色的肠壁露出来，随着一下下拉伸的动作，穴口不断发出粘腻的水声。  
“啊……你……唔嗯……”莱因哈特全身的力气都被抽空了，趴倒在沙发椅背上，他能感觉到体内还在变得更湿，敏感点膨胀着渴望刺激，滑滑的肠液不住地往下淌。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”莱因哈特将前额枕在自己的前臂上，听到罗严塔尔解开腰带扣时金属发出的轻响，调整着自己凌乱的呼吸。

硬透了的阴茎抵在入口，已经被充分开拓的穴口立刻吸住了前端。  
胀大的龟头推开层层叠叠的肠壁，一直抵到了最深处。  
“啊啊……嗯……”被顶到最深处的酸胀感抽空了莱因哈特的力气，金发的皇帝抱着沙发靠背，指甲深深地陷在黑色的皮革里。  
罗严塔尔湿漉漉的手掌包裹住他硬得发痛的前端，温柔地爱抚着。  
“啊……奥斯卡……”莱因哈特感觉到阴茎在体内继续胀大的形状，呻吟声都破碎不堪：“我不行了……唔……”  
前液像失禁一样淅淅沥沥地滴下来。  
“莱因哈特……莱……”  
在皇帝的耳边喊着他的名字，罗严塔尔把阴茎更用力地顶进他体内，手上又揉搓了几下，莱因哈特果然颤抖着射精了。高潮时的后庭紧紧绞住的感觉也把罗严塔尔逼出了一层薄汗，他俯身吻在莱因哈特的肩膀上，待他放松下来后又开始新一轮的侵略。  
罗严塔尔的手臂紧紧环住皇帝的腰部，后面毫不留情的撞击让他失去力气，连穴口都弃守了一样变得放松。莱因哈特已经无法控制自己的声音，嘶哑地发出呻吟声。每一下插入都被顶到敏感点，迅速堆积的快感很快让他又一次冲上高潮，精液从还没有恢复元气的阴茎中淌出来，显眼地滴落在黑色的沙发上流成白色的一滩。  
罗严塔尔也达到顶峰，紧扣着皇帝的腰部顶到最里面。莱因哈特能感觉到他在自己的体内喷发，浓稠的白液被阴茎堵在肠道中。  
依然硬着的阴茎在不断痉挛的甬道内停留了一会儿，罗严塔尔拨开金色的长发亲吻着莱因哈特的后颈，那里有一些刚长出来的头发细细软软的，可爱地打着卷。  
年轻的皇帝依然趴在沙发靠背上，潮红的脸埋在自己的臂弯里，右手摸到罗严塔尔抱在自己腰部的手上，扣住那只骨节分明的手。  
“消气了吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
随着体内的阴茎慢慢退出，体内的液体也被带着涌出，白浊和透明混合着顺着皇帝的腿根淌下来。  
费劲地转过身，无力地斜躺在沙发上的莱因哈特依然能感受到高潮的余波冲刷着脊柱。  
“还能再来吗？”罗严塔尔为主君拨开汗湿的金色浏海。  
莱因哈特红着脸点头。  
“好孩子，”罗严塔尔坏笑着朝皇帝眨眨眼，随手捡起地上的另一颗纸团：“让我看看那群共和狂徒还画了什么。”


	13. 回廊战争

I.  
前方战况的效率之低让莱因哈特感到惊讶，他本来期望毕典菲尔特和法伦海特在大部队进入伊谢尔伦星域之前就消耗掉敌方的部分兵力，至少要击退前锋的驱逐舰、减少巡航舰的数量。  
当他的旗舰驶入回廊，在眼前展开的仍然是两方不分伯仲的交火，驱逐舰的轨道炮、巡航舰的中子炮像织网一样密集交错，己方的战舰不断受击，受损严重的单位甚至不得不撤出回廊。  
“第1舰队第12、第13部队修复舰上前，支援第4舰队。”  
他听见罗严塔尔在身旁下令。  
“怎么会这样？”亲眼观察了一会儿战况之后，皇帝紧蹙着眉头，他在指挥席上已经坐不住了，站在座位前面略显焦虑地咬着自己的左手无名指。  
“为什么不断射失？连敌方的运补舰都打不中。他们喝酒了吗？为什么王尔古雷飞得这么拖泥带水的？”  
在皇帝的连续发问面前，罗严塔尔只是无声地观望着。  
伊谢尔伦是黄金狮子王朝最后的一块拼图，但是比起皇帝迫切地想要完成完整版图的心情，士兵们恐怕更害怕倒在最后的胜利之前。  
更何况，战前疯传的那些关于皇帝的绯闻，恐怕也动摇着士兵对这位半神一般的主君的信赖感。这可以被时间修复，但一时之间的负面影响却很难避免。  
这当然是莱因哈特想象不到的，也是罗严塔尔不愿意说的。  
“没有人想当最后一名烈士，陛下，这也许是他们怠战的原因；我方的补给线拉得过长、远征疲劳也肯定会产生影响。”  
“战胜魔术师杨，这是最高的荣耀啊。看到杨威利军作战的勇猛了吗？他们迫不及待地想要击沉朕的旗舰呢。”  
*  
正如莱因哈特所说，杨威利一方的舰队正为那艘无暇的白色战舰驶入回廊而大声欢呼，“去死吧！皇帝”的口号在通讯频道中沸腾。  
“他们现在这样过度亢奋的话，力气很快就会用完了。费雪舰队下沉，亚典波罗舰队向14点方向避让，我们先耍他一下。”  
黑发的魔术师冷静地发出号令，革命军的舰队有条不紊地移动着，正如他们无数次演练过的那样。  
“是要塞炮！全舰队立刻转向！”毕典菲尔特橘红色的头发因为紧张而炸起。  
法伦海特也抱持了同样的想法，他的舰队大部分由战舰编成，跟费雪舰队同时紧急下沉，牺牲了行动速度，队形却丝毫不乱。  
但是正在全力猛攻的黑色枪骑兵收不住冲刺的速度，以20节的高速撞向回廊侧面，舰队右翼的一千余艘高速战舰瞬间被吸入异常重力场。  
要塞炮并没有发动，取而代之的是杨舰队利用突然空出来的这片空间发动的快攻。  
毕典菲尔特舰队的侧面暴露在杨舰队的火力网下。  
“让毕典菲尔特撤出去。”在后方通过索敌雷达看着战局瞬时的变化，莱因哈特内心燃烧着怒火，依然冷静地下达了命令：“本舰队和米达麦亚舰队一起压上，用火力网锁住回廊，掩护黑色枪骑兵撤退。”  
阵前转向是舰队战的大忌，尤其在狭窄的回廊以内。黑色枪骑兵舰队擅长的是冲锋和快攻，掉头时却总是有些混乱甚至笨拙，在杨舰队和赶上来的费雪舰队一阵光线炮齐射的“欢送”中，整整花了3小时狼狈地撤退，带着残余舰只惊险地撤出了回廊。

“法伦海特一级上将战死。”

消息传到伯伦希尔的舰桥上，莱因哈特和罗严塔尔惊愕地相视无言，两人之间的空气像徒然被抽空了一样。过去的几小时中他们的双眼一直紧盯着毕典菲尔特的旗舰王虎，却没注意到法伦海特的旗舰单位遭到敌方驱逐舰的集中打击。法伦海特舰队大部队保持着阵型，井然有序地退出了回廊，全然看不出那位水色眼睛的名将已经不在指挥席上。

以履历来说，法伦海特与还是高登巴姆王朝上将的莱因哈特产生交集的时间点甚至在“帝国双壁”之前，可是直到内战结束以前，他都站在黄金狮子的对立面，忠实于旧贵族的阵营。  
“法伦海特没有看人的眼光，直到走投无路才舍得改旗易帜。”  
罗严塔尔曾这样背后挤兑过那位银发的同侪，虽然实际上不怀恶意，听起来却相当刻薄。  
可能是害怕莱因哈特产生误会，吉尔菲艾斯赶快为法伦海特辩护：“能够审时度势当然可贵，尽忠职守也是一种优点。”  
米达麦亚则是在罗严塔尔的脚背上偷偷踢了一脚，希望好友赶快停止这种损人不利己的惊悚发言。  
莱因哈特却顽皮地笑笑：“法伦海特只是不像某人那么迫不及待罢了。”  
那时候一起谈笑的人中，吉尔菲艾斯年仅22岁就英年早逝，连被议论的对象法伦海特也离去了。  
在跟随莱因哈特征服了自由行星同盟的广大领土之后，法伦海特成了第一个战死沙场的新帝国一级上将。  
明明只剩下最后一块拼图就完成了，还差最后一步就可以取得整个宇宙。皇帝纤长的手指握住胸前的项坠。

以一贯冷静的风格下达了整合法伦海特与毕典菲尔特残余舰队的命令之后，莱因哈特离开舰桥，消失在司令官休息的门里。  
因为对莱因哈特感到担心，罗严塔尔没想太多就地跟上去。  
莱因哈特重新设置了面部识别的权限，所以司令官休息室的门在他面前敞开。  
看到莱因哈特平躺在长沙发上，双眼紧闭，手中紧握着那个项坠的样子，他顿时感觉自己闯入了禁地。金银妖瞳的元帅立刻无声地退出了。  
这大概是莱因哈特的缺点之一，在他越是自责的时候，越不愿意求助于他人，而是沉浸在孤独的自我惩戒中。这个时候如果靠在罗严塔尔的肩上获得他的安慰，对皇帝而言无异于背叛了战死的旧部。对于亲征伊谢尔伦这件事，米达麦亚和希尔德都表达过明确的反对；奥贝斯坦和罗严塔尔虽然什么都没说，但莱因哈特很清楚，他们俩一个是不愿意白费口舌，另一个只是又一次默许了自己任性的要求，并为之全力以赴。他所预想的回廊战争是宏大的，一定的人员损耗难以避免，但没有做好会失去一名一级上将的心理准备。法伦海特是为他自私的愿望而死的。

II.  
虽然还不知道己方击沉了法伦海特的旗舰，重挫黑色枪骑兵之后的杨舰队充满了欢庆的氛围。  
这套战法已经被演练了无数次，但是能够获得这么大的战果十足地令人欣喜，狂欢的喧闹声又充斥了着革命军战舰的通讯网。  
“还请冷静点啊，各位。还有另一艘黑色的旗舰，现在还不知道它在哪里呢。”盘腿坐在指挥桌上的革命军首领喝了口已经放凉了的红茶，双眼一直紧盯着雷达画面：“向12点钟方向派出索敌舰。”  
杨所指的是罗严塔尔的旗舰“托利斯坦”。那艘以死于非命的悲剧英雄命名的墨黑色战舰，以兼具谨慎和刚猛的风格作战，威胁之大毫不逊于疾风之狼的快攻。  
帝国双璧只看见“一璧”，这和苦等着另一只靴子落地有何不同？  
一种不祥的预感在骚扰着魔术师——如果罗严塔尔舰队突然从回廊的另一端冲进来，情况就有些棘手了。但是就像往常一样，即便能猜到莱因哈特可能采取的做法，却实在拿不出行之有效的对策——伊谢尔伦所有的兵力用来对付朝向旧同盟这一端就已经竭尽全力了。

杨威利之所以有把握能够以如此悬殊的兵力守住要塞，就是依靠狭窄的地势不便调转舰队。在回廊中前进的舰队就如同过河之卒，有进无退。  
莱因哈特也早就想到了这一点，他将舰队编制缩小，总旗舰只带了7个单位舰队，米达麦亚舰队带了5个、舒坦梅兹、艾齐纳哈舰队各带了3个单位，在回廊入口空间稍微宽敞的区域跟杨威利打起了小型阵地战，以消灭敌方有生力量为目的，绝不深入回廊，也不进入要塞炮的射程。  
帝国方受制于地形和过长的补给线，革命军则受制于回廊内有限的资源，本来以为半个月内能完结的战役拖成一个月，战争的烽火延绵烧向宇宙历800年，新帝国历2年的十一月。  
忙于作战的莱因哈特完全忽视了自己的身体健康，接吻症却好像听话地没有再来骚扰他。这让年轻的皇帝心中不由得有点打鼓，难道这个怪病一开始就是自己臆想出来的？  
随军御医给皇帝吃了定心丸，这种疾病本来就是随着年龄增长能够自愈的，虽然大部分患者需要拖到25岁，但能够提前半年到一年痊愈的个案也并不少见。  
这样最好不过，莱因哈特想。等收复回廊之后，罗严塔尔可以顺利出任新领土总督，不必再被捆在自己身旁。  
他下意识地咬着手指，甚至分不清自己的牙齿啃在指甲还是指尖上。  
当他结束对御医的咨询回到舰桥，罗严塔尔站在指挥席左侧。无论何时都能看到罗严塔尔的背脊挺得笔直，手肘严格地收在躯干两侧。  
他代理着自己指挥舰队时，也绝不会坐在座位上。  
“为什么不坐下？”  
“因为……众所周知的原因，我的皇帝。”  
莱因哈特点点头，没有再说什么。  
总旗舰进入回廊之后他们没有再亲昵过，当然是因为没有时间也没有心思。他敏感地觉察到，罗严塔尔对他说话的语气也微妙地变得疏远了一些。

在君臣关系上，他享受罗严塔尔给他的压力和挑战，他喜欢那种需要花些功夫才能留住罗严塔尔的感觉；但是他并不擅长的亲密关系上，这种感觉却让他不安。有时候他觉得罗严塔尔就像一片浓雾弥漫的森林，无论自己往哪个方向探索都绕回到原地，回到一种既亲密又遥远的关系中。  
但即便有此困惑，年轻的皇帝也没有想过要放开手。

“爱是可以赢来的吗？像赢得战争一样？”回廊战争之前在海尼森的冬蔷薇园，他曾经这样问过米达麦亚。在这个缺乏恋爱经验的年轻人眼里，疾风之狼俨然是爱情和家庭方面的最高权威。  
“不能吧，”那位亚金色头发的名将对皇帝的问题有些意外：“但是……或许陛下您已经拥有它了呢？”  
莱因哈特若有所思地沉默着，米达麦亚不知道这个比自己年幼八岁的青年是怎么理解自己的话的，心想要是被误会成自己在对皇帝表白就不妙了，于是他干脆敞开了说：“陛下，臣以为罗严塔尔对您……”  
“陛下，”勤务兵很不巧地推开门：“罗严塔尔元帅到了。”

 

III.

“他好像有点不一样了，那个莱因哈特。”伊谢尔伦军总旗舰尤利西斯的指挥室里，杨威利紧盯着屏幕。他们正在由回廊的深处赶往前线，前去支援陷入苦战的亚典波罗舰队。  
“他的打法变了。”杨所指的，是莱因哈特不再消耗大量的舰队进行包夹和压制，以完美的节奏不断补充舰队和兵源……而是更加谨慎地运用前锋部队，灵活地进退于回廊空间之中。  
“舰队战我不太懂，你只要告诉我他是更容易还是更难对付了。”站在他背后的华尔特·冯·先寇布，蔷薇骑士连的队长接话道。  
“这样说的话，短期内是容易，长期是难。”  
“怎么说？”  
“和以前相比，他更珍惜兵源了——这很奇怪，因为现在实际上是他兵力最充足的时刻，而伊谢尔伦是他需要征服的最后一块地方。”杨威利指着雷达显示屏上方的光点群：“如果现在他的左翼巡航舰单位突进，亚典波罗就麻烦大了，旗舰单位会被冲散。相应的，他的巡航舰队也会牺牲掉。但是你看，他把左翼退回去了。”  
“你的意思是他的打法不那么拼了。为什么？”  
“不知道……”虽然常常能够猜到莱因哈特的策略，但在情感层面上杨一点也读不懂他的对手，他想不到莱因哈特现在不再需要靠燃烧战火来照亮空虚黑暗的内心世界了。  
“也许是登上帝位之后，作为皇帝的责任心使他变得仁慈了。”  
“‘仁慈’，”先寇布以厌恶的口吻重复着司令官的话：“我不喜欢这个词。别忘了，这可是会为了少打几个月的仗，就对威斯塔朗特虐杀袖手旁观、还冷酷地录下高清影像的人。”  
“正是如此，所以我才说他‘变’得仁慈了呀。”杨威利回头看着那位身型健硕的中年男子，淡定地笑了笑，好像在旗舰之前交织的红色光束只不过是节日的焰火。  
“你得承认，他在成长。你们的心理战不也没掀起什么波澜吗？对那些乱七八糟的污蔑还能拿出闻谤不辩的淡然，以前的他恐怕是做不到的。”  
先寇布皱紧了眉头：“杨，你不会也被那个专制主义的狐狸精给迷住了吧？”  
——“专制主义的狐狸精”，有时候是“帝制的狐媚子”，这是先寇布给莱因哈特送的新绰号。在杨威利对那位皇帝表示赞赏时，这个词组就被用来给魔术师泼冷水，提醒他莱因哈特其人越是优秀和友善，就越是加强专制主义的势力这一层面上的事实。  
“当然不会。”很快地回答了同侪的质疑之后，杨威利短暂地沉吟了一会：“但是我在想，如果将这个皇帝拉到谈判桌上，或许能够得到我们想要的结果。”  
“什么时候变成那样了？昨天我们的目标还是让那小子没命离开伊谢尔伦回廊，让帝国军陷入争权的内斗。”  
杨威利叹了口气：“其实没那么容易。如果皇帝莱因哈特死在这里，那么罗严塔尔会继承这个帝国，而米达麦亚会辅佐他，帝国军仍然是铁板一块。如果说莱因哈特对民主制的态度是不屑的同时能够容忍，罗严塔尔的态度则是完全嗤之以鼻。”  
“正好和那个阴阳眼一起干掉。”想到自己曾经差之毫厘地放跑了罗严塔尔，蔷薇骑士的首领愤愤不平、意气用事地说道。  
“我们现在连罗严塔尔人在哪艘旗舰上都无法确定……先不讨论这个可能性有多么渺茫，”杨威利用指尖轻轻敲击着指挥桌的桌面：“如果莱因哈特和罗严塔尔同时战死，那么米达麦亚会继承帝国。虽然现在的他以性格大度和爽快著称，但是你想象一下，如果他的主君和密友都死在我们手上，恐怕疾风之狼就要变成嗜血恶狼了。”  
“既然你看得这么明白了，为什么之前都不说出来？”  
“司令官怎么能说使下属丧气的话呢？现在看到有别的路可走才能这样明说。”  
“那么，”先寇布像是有点放弃了一样，掏出随身携带的小酒瓶喝了口威士忌：“你认为你能通过谈判得到什么？”  
“和平。我不会太贪心，几十年的和平就够了。”

“杀死皇帝”对杨威利而言从来都不是一个理想的结局，反之对莱因哈特也一样，是要使杨威利像亚历山大·比克古一样变成宇宙尘埃，还是要令他像西德尼·席特列那样沦为阶下囚呢？一个杨威利死亡、或被囚禁的世界对这位年轻的君主来说是空乏无聊，甚至可以说是邪恶的。  
这样的战争在人类历史上恐怕绝无仅有：双方的主将都迫切地渴望对决，又都不愿意获得“最终的胜利”。

后来，杨威利如愿以偿地得到了来自皇帝的和谈提议，却是以他始料未及的方式。

回廊战争在800年11月29日戛然而止，并迎来了“双方休战”的结局。


	14. 伯爵小姐家书

宇宙历800年12月8日，国务尚书玛琳道夫伯爵收到了一封来自前线的手写信。  
信的内容全文收录如下：

亲爱的爸爸，

当您收到这封信，我可能已经到达行星海尼森了。虽然离家还是那么遥远，但离开战场的那一刻我感觉已经回到您身边了。有些不能在网络通讯中谈的事情，我想提前告诉您，好让您在陛下的舰队返回费沙之前有个准备。

您一定已经知道，停战的协议在战场上初步达成了，接下来将会有许多更加细致的进一步讨论。这结果是您乐见的，但还请不要在皇帝陛下面前说“早告诉您了”之类的话，这些天他受了不少折磨，肉体和精神上都是。

在进入第11月之后战况趋于白热化，总旗舰舰队和米达麦亚舰队每天都在回廊内的第一线作战。11月17日，透过总旗舰的舷窗，我们亲眼看见米达麦亚元帅的旗舰被击中，舰桥部位发生爆炸。火光暴起的那个瞬间，坐在指挥席上的陛下和站在他身后的罗严塔尔元帅像变成了两尊雕塑一样，毫无生气地完全僵住了。舒坦梅兹一级上将阵亡的震动还没有平息，每个人都以为我们已经以同样的方式失去了米达麦亚元帅。

我们第一次听到罗严塔尔元帅用颤抖的声音下达重新编成舰队的命令，肃杀的氛围延续了令人害怕的2.5小时，才传来米达麦亚元帅的报讯——他的旗舰人狼的舰桥位置比起普通的旗舰更靠下一些，因此虽然舰体损坏，指挥官本人性命无虞，已经乘坐快速舰脱离战场。只是严重的脑震荡使他不得不暂时退下前线。我想这件事影响了陛下和罗严塔尔元帅的心情，对难以置信的好运感到庆幸之余他们也对继续回廊战争可能的损失深感不安，并做出了要速战速决，绝不能将战争拖到十二月的决策。因为米达麦亚舰队已经撤出回廊，所以陛下选择的方法是与罗严塔尔元帅兵分两路，由罗严塔尔舰队绕到回廊的另一侧侵入，从另一面突袭伊谢尔伦要塞。

读到这里，您一定已经想到了陛下的身体情况。但是因为他已经有一个月没有发病过，当时陛下自己觉得可能已经痊愈、或者至少即将痊愈了。实际上，这个突袭计划他们已经讨论了很长时间，只是一直得不到御医团队的肯定回答。这一次，他们决定放手一搏。

罗严塔尔舰队绕道费沙回廊花了12天时间，当旗舰托利斯坦从另一端驶入伊谢尔伦回廊时，陛下又开始发烧了——或者说，那个时候他已经隐瞒不住发烧的症状了，只能通过接受静脉注射强行降低体温。但是为了通讯不被截听，我们没有联系罗严塔尔元帅，而是加紧这一端的攻势，采取波状攻击的方式，最大限度地吸引敌方兵力。陛下强忍着身体上的痛苦指挥作战，公平地说，如果他的身体没有出状况的话，一举拿下伊谢尔伦回廊，洋洋得意地回到费沙说“早告诉您了”这话的人就是陛下了。因为我们距离胜利最近的那一次，罗严塔尔舰队已经将杨威利所乘坐的旗舰单位完全纳入光线炮和中子飞弹的射程。

可惜就在那个时候，陛下昏倒了。在那之前他可能已经感觉到了严重的不适，从舰桥前端转身想要走回指挥席，但是没来得及走到座位他的身体就倒下来。是勤务兵及时冲上去抱住了他，才没有狠狠地把脸砸在地上。

我曾经犹豫过是要立刻联系罗严塔尔元帅，还是要再坚持一段时间。因为我很清楚只要再继续3到4个小时，最多5小时就能拿到陛下最珍视的一场胜利了。但是当时在舰上的御医洛克哈德医生说，再过5小时就可以不用联系罗严塔尔元帅，而是联系首都星准备国葬了。她从医三十年，从来没有见过任何病人能忍受“接吻症”发展到这种程度而固执地不采取任何对策。

当然，事后我发现她夸大其词了（如果我当时能够冷静下来想想的话，就算是疾风之狼也不可能在5小时以内通过回廊），因为她的工作是医治陛下而不是作战，她利用自己身为医学专家的权威性和我一时的慌乱，牺牲我的工作以保障她自己的。

您能相信吗？她竟然对我大喊：“现在就让你的国务尚书爸爸准备葬仪吧！”

气愤和惊慌使我失去了主见，随即给罗严塔尔元帅发了一段尽量不透露细节而使他能明白状况的通讯。或许是因为这段时间与他在总旗舰上共事建立了默契，他竟然完全理解了那段语焉不详的通讯文。以数日的停战为交换，罗严塔尔舰队向杨舰队请求立即停火以使他们通过回廊与总旗舰汇合。处于劣势的杨舰队当然同意了这个几乎等于重新洗牌战局的提议，条件是只有司令官的旗舰可以在关闭主炮的状态下通过回廊。

被炮火洗礼了整整1个月的伊谢尔伦回廊突然陷入了静默，没有炫目的白光和灼热的红光，一片干净的星海像点缀着宝石的黑色天鹅绒一样展开，其中排列着星星点点的战舰，还有更多星际粉尘在恒星光芒的映照下像金粉一样闪烁着漂浮着——我们都知道那是什么。

墨黑色的托利斯坦就这样在旧同盟军战舰的注目礼中，手无寸铁地穿过回廊向我们驶来，这画面既奇诡又美丽，莫名地令人感到哀伤。这航程整整花了7小时，在元帅到达之前陛下已经苏醒过来，得知了战况之后，他显得非常失望。我想，陛下一定更希望我作为幕僚总监能够接替他对舰队下达指令，而不是将罗严塔尔元帅立刻叫回来。但他什么都没说，像往常一样把所有的过错揽到他自己的头上，陷入了一种带着懊悔和焦躁的沉默中。

说个题外话，这时候洛克哈德医生问陛下：是不是宁可放弃战场上的优势，也不肯临时换一个对象进行“黏膜接触治疗”呢？——陛下只回答了一个“是”，她立刻诊断出了某种心理障碍并且推荐了她的校友作为心理医生。本来我对御医们充满了敬意，现在至少对洛克哈德医生，我只能说四个字：不予置评。

罗严塔尔元帅到达总旗舰之后，在陛下的房间里，他们两人独处了很长时间，直到深夜才一起到餐厅去。这时候陛下的情况已经明显好转了，虽然还带着疲劳和沮丧的情绪，但是可以看得出他的内心已经冷静下来，几天以来第一次可以好好吃饭了。他们在餐厅里长时间地交谈，等米达麦亚元帅登舰、加入了他们之后，更是一直谈到了11月30日凌晨。他们三人最终的决定您已经知道了，就是与杨提督见面。

我想，或许不仅仅是伊谢尔伦回廊未来的命运，而是整个国家，甚至是整个星系的命运都由这一次彻夜长谈决定了。罗严塔尔和米达麦亚两位元帅像兄长一样无私地给予陛下支持，他们三个人一起组成这个新帝国的核心，为我们未来的命运形成庇护。

很多人都想不明白为什么他们能够在掌握强权的同时这么亲密无间地互相信赖，事实上，是因为在耀眼的力量背后他们都有无法失去的东西。人们从来都是由是脆弱，而不是由权力联合在一起的。

12月1日，前来赴会的杨提督乘坐的旗舰遭到宗教恐怖分子的袭击，所幸那位魔术师只是被光束枪击中了膝盖。当天晚上，杨提督坐着磁浮轮椅登上了伯伦希尔的舰桥。就像很多人描述的那样，那位传奇人物看上去就像个不修边幅的青年学者，态度非常谦逊，有着极为亲和的个性。经过御医们的会诊，膝伤治疗将会有很好的预后，陛下慷慨地承诺将对伊谢尔伦要塞提供医疗援助。陛下与杨威利单独面谈了2小时之后，米达麦亚与罗严塔尔两位元帅也应召加入了会谈。又经过了令人忐忑的4小时之后，他们达成了初步的停战协议。

这一次会面一定会为历史所铭记——它是这个时代最擅于战争的四人，为和平所作出的努力。  
除了达成停战协议之外，他们所谈的内容现在还不得而知，我认为回到首都星后，陛下将会部分地告知我们。

 

祝您健康！

 

最喜欢爸爸的,  
希尔德  
800年12月2日

PS，罗严塔尔元帅在送杨提督离开总旗舰时说：“请阁下保重身体，”我还以为他要说什么体贴或客套的话，谁知他接着说：“对我们的皇帝陛下而言，您就像蛋糕上的草莓，要留到最后一口再吃。在那之前您可千万别擅自滚到地上了。”杨提督的脸色在那几秒之内就变了好几款，真是历史性的一幕。（也多亏了杨是那样宽容敦厚的性格，才没有当场酿成外交事故。）

*  
希尔德的字迹就像她本人一样，规整中带着洒脱，直到最后的签名才可爱地用小小的爱心代替了每一个点，像她小时候给父亲做的贺年卡一样。

坐在自家的玻璃花房里，喝着下午茶的玛琳道夫伯爵一口气读到信的最后，将这一小叠纯白色的信笺重新折好后放进马甲的内袋里，才喊他的管家：“汉斯，请给我拿杯啤酒来！”

“有什么高兴的事吗？老爷。”老伯爵去年经历了两次痛风以后就再也没有喝过他最喜欢的小麦啤酒了，玛琳道夫家引以为傲的自酿啤酒现在只有希尔德会偶尔喝上一杯。

“希尔德很快要回家来了！”

“那不是早就知道了吗？”老管家乐呵呵地吐槽，还是去厨房接了满满一杯啤酒，用托盘端给主人。  
对伯爵来说当然不仅如此。他最害怕的就是希尔德可能跟皇帝走得太近，最终走入一场束缚她的婚姻——不仅是因为有太多人说希尔德最适合戴上后冠，而是希尔德自己虽然不贪慕权力，却明显地将迟到的少女情怀都系在那个年轻的皇帝身上。在少女时代，她从未爱过任何一个男孩。却在二十出头的年纪为黄金狮子着了迷。即使已经知道了皇帝和那位元帅之间的关系，她仍然让那个过分俊美的青年的形象占据着自己的所思所想。

对希尔德这段单恋，玛琳道夫伯爵虽然并不乐见，但也不便说什么。他甚至做好了最坏的打算——就算希尔德真的要走进那个黄金牢笼，自己也绝不会干涉她的选择。现在看来，至少皇帝那边已经心有所属，这个最坏的打算也可以像噩梦一样消散了。

希尔德现在可以当莱因哈特的幕僚总监，将来可以当他的国务尚书，或许还可以当他的宰相，只要不当他的皇后就谢天谢地了。虽然作为国务尚书，玛琳道夫伯爵并不认为皇帝和元帅恋爱是一件有益于帝国的事；但是当下，他决定先作为一个自私的父亲，庆祝一下自己家的喜事。

老伯爵笑眯眯地端起啤酒一饮而尽，满足地打了一个长长的酒嗝。啤酒沫粘在他修剪得十分精美的胡须上，反射着午后的阳光。


	15. 门垫上的男孩

I.  
依照与帝国之间的和平协定，杨威利舰队撤出伊谢尔伦要塞，迁移至战前被弃守的艾尔-法西尔星域。在与这位金发霸主谈判时，杨满心以为会被莱因哈特赶到某几个边境行星上去垦荒（即便如此他也感到满足，只要能够在和平的环境里保留下民主主义的火种），没想到竟然成了宇宙中心，联结两大回廊，和黄金狮子王朝的首都星费沙比邻而居。  
也不知道这究竟是出于莱因哈特生就那种“天子守边”的气魄，还是要非要把杨威利放在眼皮底下盯着才放心的思路。莱因哈特不但答应了他们独立建国、平等外交的要求，对军队规模和军备持有也丝毫不加限制，连先寇布都不得不承认他的大度。  
“艾尔-法西尔的英雄”宿命般地回到了自己的成名之地，退役的心愿好像离他越来越遥远了。

*

庞大的远征舰队自伊谢尔伦回廊返航，驶向新领土首府海尼森。他们将要在海尼森整编军队、处理战损，还要接纳一部分曾经在伊谢尔伦回廊追随杨威利，停战后却决定回故乡生活旧同盟人。  
归程中，战争的硝烟在消散，无论是肾上腺素狂飙的激动与欣悦，还是恐惧、抑郁、绝望的情绪，都逐渐尘埃落定，从皇帝到士兵，每个人都终将回归常态。

“虽然没有在战场上赢过杨威利，但是最终让他从伊谢尔伦要塞里出来了。银河系所有的星域，包括曾经的同盟本土、曾经的中立星域都掌握在我手中。至于艾尔-法西尔——总要让那些不喜欢我的人有个地方可去。这样可以算完成我们的约定了吗？吉尔菲艾斯……”放倒旗舰的指挥席座椅，仰望着茫茫星海的莱因哈特喃喃自语着。  
对莱因哈特而言，那位红发友人说过的每一句话都必须实现，即便是他曾经举荐过的没有什么实际才干的人物，皇帝都慷慨地赠予高位。是“将宇宙握在手中”的约定支持他不断扩大自己的权力而踏上人类社会的顶峰。  
“我已经遵守了诺言，所以，从现在往后，不能再那样轻率地驱使士兵为我的荣誉而征战了。”

莱因哈特向虚空中伸出右手，透过张开的五指看着闪烁的群星。一颗距离遥远的蓝色恒星出现在他的中指和无名指之间。  
——诶，那颗蓝矮星好像罗严塔尔的左眼啊。远离其他的星群，那样孤零零地悬挂在宇宙中，又不甘寂寞地闪烁着。  
皇帝自娱自乐地想着，思绪随意地飘飞。

回廊战争结束后，莱因哈特终于取下了藏着友人遗发的项链——他最珍贵的守护符，同时也是最沉重的枷锁——将它小心地用柔软的麂皮包裹，静置在卧室里的保险柜中。几年以后，它被转交给皇帝的姐姐安妮罗杰·冯·格里华德大公妃；安妮罗杰也没有一直留着它，而是将它带回奥丁，归葬于红发友人的墓中。随着伤感的故事落幕，时间和成长也最终弥合了这对姐弟之间的裂痕，但那将是三、四年之后的事情。

*

接吻症突然发作的事情使莱因哈特陷入了类似“被迫表白”的窘境，但黄金狮子还是以他不凡的气度撑住了场面，不断告诉自己没什么大不了。就像米达麦亚说过的，求爱就是把脖子伸出去，可能会得到亲吻，也有被斩首的危险。  
这严格来说也不算是求爱，但就算被斩首又如何？气量狭窄的人才会连被拒绝都承受不了。皇帝以一种悲壮的心情这么想着。

受到表白的对象却没有这种程度的豁达。表面上波澜不惊，实际上罗严塔尔的脑子里完全没有了头绪。但那并不是惊慌，远远不是。而是一种迟钝的无措，每一次无效的思考都像搅动一团粘稠的浆糊。  
为什么？为什么不是别人而是自己能够获得亲吻那位皇帝的特权。  
随后他开始相信莱因哈特一定是因为不了解真正的自己才给予这种程度的厚爱，而当那位半神一样的青年看到纠缠在自己灵魂深处的阴霾之后，这些信任和依赖都会粉碎。  
越是笃定了即将到来的厄运，罗严塔尔竟然越是感到平静。  
他不介意因为皇帝的缘故使他丢掉“击沉魔术师杨”的武勋，反过来安慰自责的莱因哈特：  
“巴米利恩会战时是我方’窃取’了杨威利的胜利，如今不过是风水轮流转罢了。”  
这种顺着皇帝的奇葩思路而发的抚慰，有效地使他心情好转，也促成了后来的顺利和谈。  
因为莱因哈特固执地不寻求治疗，致使帝国军最终没能拿下回廊战争的胜利这件事，虽然永远不会对公众公开，但史官留下的官方记录给皇帝莱因哈特的骄傲、洁癖和任性的一面写下了登峰造极的注脚。

*

“变异性剧症胶原病，也就是大家常说的‘接吻症’，今天终于有特效药问世。”投影新闻画面上，主播带着职业化的欣喜表情，一丝不苟地播报着：“由苏珊娜·克劳斯博士带领的研究团队，在变异性剧症胶原病基金会的支持下攻克了这个困扰人类近一个世纪的难题。这个重量级的研究成果将有望冲击迪肯兹医学奖。基金会在今年九月突然收到大笔匿名捐款，来自一位神秘的‘O先生’。捐款金额之大令人乍舌，据说相当于帝国元帅3年的年俸……”  
“‘O先生’，你他妈的最好是在逗我……”关掉新闻画面，罗严塔尔粗鲁地将遥控扔到桌面上。  
第一次听到好友出口成脏，米达麦亚睁大了灰色的眼睛。  
他想说“O先生”也不一定是奥贝斯坦，他想说这毕竟是件好事，他想说这不会改变什么、没必要为此不快，但最终只是默默地给罗严塔尔的酒杯里倒满了白酒。

*

“你再说一次，这药是什么时候做出来的？”  
这时候在伯伦希尔的司令官休息室里，莱因哈特面对摆在茶几上的静脉注射针剂。  
“陛下，一种新药从开发完成到投入使用需要经过严格的流程，绝对不能随意提前。”御医洛克哈德博士用淡然的语气对应皇帝有些情绪化的发问。  
“如果提前一周送过来……”莱因哈特将那只小小的安瓿瓶用手指拈起，看着瓶中透明的液体。最终他放下了玻璃瓶，轻轻摇了摇头：“看来是杨威利的运气还没走到头啊。”  
“陛下，”洛克哈德医生从随身携带的小包里取出一支笔形注射器：“如果现在方便的话，请让臣为您注射药剂。”  
“现在？”  
“是的，注射只需要不到一分钟时间，之后再观察15分钟就可以通过简单的血液测试确定药效。”  
“哦！……是吗？”  
莱因哈特对疗程的快捷程度感到意外，洛克哈德的笃定态度又令他无法推脱。  
“那么请陛下把袖子卷起来。”  
莱因哈特脱下军服外套，把底衫的袖口往推到上臂，露出手肘内侧的静脉。  
当首席御医准备亲自为皇帝注射特效药时，患者突然将手臂向后收了两寸：“有什么副作用吗？”  
“没有，陛下。”  
“没有？”  
“是的，我知道这难以置信，陛下。完全没有。”  
莱因哈特重新伸出手臂，看着注射器冰凉的针头穿过皮肤：“你刚才说要观察药效，也就是说它有可能不起作用？”  
“是的，临床实验结果显示，药物作用率为981‰。也就是说，有千分之十九的几率，它可能不发生任何作用。但是请您放心，即便不起作用，它也不会造成任何危害。好了，请您休息十五分钟，臣先告退。”  
莱因哈特看着医生利落地将注射器收好，带着助手离开了休息室。  
独处的皇帝将身体靠到椅背上，将军服外套盖在身前抵挡舱内冷气的吹拂，却一时懒得穿上。  
就这样结束了吗？这个荒唐的病症。  
他想起第一次亲吻罗严塔尔，好像耗尽了一生的勇气，那时自己甚至不知道要张嘴。  
“陛下现在是不是想要我上您的床了？”——他想起罗严塔尔说这句话的时候，那种痞气中微妙地混合着害羞的神情。  
记忆的片段像大风雪中冲破柴扉的雪片一样冲进年轻霸主的脑海，军服外套下面的身体不由自主地发热。  
他想起罗严塔尔在亲吻时用力环抱自己的身体，想起他们匆忙地褪下对方身上的军服，随意扔到地毯上；罗严塔尔将他摆成俯趴着的姿势从后面插入他，用硬热的性器几乎把他钉在床垫上，每一下冲撞都顶到最深处。随着抽插的动作体内的液体不住地向外涌出，发出粘腻的声音。被深深贯穿的快感像疯了一样地折磨他，肠液，精液和润滑液在交合处混在一起，顺着腿根直往下流淌。而这时候罗严塔尔会俯身吻他，一边用手揉搓他的勃起，湿漉漉的手掌温柔地包裹、挤压着敏感的前端……  
欲望像火焰一样燃烧起来，令莱因哈特感到无助。  
性爱从来就不可能像打壁球那样简单，它有时候是抚慰，有时候是惩罚，有时候是逃避，有时候是弥补。打球时你不会和对手呼吸相融，不会时刻记挂着对方的感受，不会像被抽空了全身的力气那样任人摆布。  
现在自己的血管中，药物正在起作用吗？还是会成为那一千人中对特效药没有反应的十九人之一？  
莱因哈特不太想面对这件事——从此以后他和罗严塔尔之间将不再有特殊的关联。  
或者，可以先不告诉他吗？再过两天，晚两天再说也没什么大不了……莱因哈特无意识地咬着手指。  
理性告诉他这是不可行的，先不说是否有违道义，他没脸让御医帮自己对罗严塔尔隐瞒。  
然后他又突然想起罗严塔尔说“请陛下对我说生日快乐”，那近乎脆弱的神情。当他听到自己叫他的名字时，异色的眼眸中像被点燃了一样明亮的光彩。那时候他几乎确定了这个人爱着自己……

十五分钟后，洛克哈德医生满意地看着血液测试仪的显示屏：  
“您已经被治愈了，陛下，真是太好了。”  
“是吗？”皇帝毫不热切地点点头，几不可察地叹了口气。

 

II.

罗严塔尔选择了优佛利亚山庄，一座曾经的高级饭店建筑，作为他在海尼森的总督府。  
他的厨师、园艺师、管家和佣人们，还有六匹马都入住了这座Art Deco风格的白色建筑。带着几分好奇心，皇帝和正在海尼森办公的米达麦亚元帅、毕典菲尔特一级上将前去参观了新总督府。  
米达麦亚发出令人愉快的慷慨评价：“梅克林格提督不在真是可惜，他一定会用我们听不懂的话对你的品位好好夸奖一番。”  
皇帝也一如既往地赞同罗严塔尔的审美，冰蓝色的眼睛带着倾慕欣赏室内家居简约流畅的线条，优雅的曲线和爽朗的直线如何巧妙地衔接——罗严塔尔对复古的东西一向很有鉴赏的眼光。  
毕典菲尔特看起来对这种稍嫌矫饰的风格不敢苟同，因为在莱因哈特面前比较收敛，所以只是略有不耐地东张西望着，并没有说任何不中听的话。  
参观完建筑内部，走向庭院时皇帝的注意力被新建的马厩所吸引，转向他的近侍少年：“艾密尔，你要去向幸运星和好彩道个别吗？回到费沙就见不到她们了哦。”  
好彩是幸运星产下的小马驹，因为是年轻的赛马，比起受过伤的幸运星价格昂贵许多。在买下便宜的幸运星之后罗严塔尔陆续又买了几匹马，说不定也有被当成冤大头宰的成分在其中，总之花掉了一个多月的薪俸。  
“这个月你不是为皇帝工作，而是在给马场主打工啊。”莱因哈特曾经这样打趣他的元帅。住在柊馆时他常常带着艾密尔到元帅府去骑马，并且留下了“要享受骑射之乐而不用天天闻到马粪味，最好的方式就是骑邻居家的马”的评语。  
在这一群高级军官面前，艾密尔并不想仗着皇帝的宠爱成为关注的焦点，但是他实在喜欢那几匹马，想到以后可能再也见不到它们心中不免惆怅。看到罗严塔尔也对他点头首肯，少年向皇帝和军官们敬了个礼就匆匆地跑向马厩。  
黄昏将近，天际线布满了色彩绚丽的晚霞。海尼森的恒星是一颗体积巨大的黄矮星，因此以落日之美而闻名。  
“这座庄园的后山有个欣赏落日的好地方，”罗严塔尔大方地尽着地主之谊：“陛下愿意前去观赏吗？”  
“当然。”莱因哈特给了个轻快的回答。  
米达麦亚果断地拉住毕典菲尔特：“陛下，下官突然想起来好像晚上还有点事。臣与毕典菲尔特要一起去看一个……一个什么活动来着？”  
“哪有什么活动？”橘色头发的猛将一脸莫名地看着同袍。  
“就是那个……之前跟你说过的……总之跟我一起来吧。”  
米达麦亚真是个完全没有演技的人啊——罗严塔尔这样想着，目送他的好友硬拽着黑色枪骑兵离开的身影。  
莱因哈特无言地站在一旁，显然也有同感。

*

十二月是海尼森的深秋，罗严塔尔带着皇帝走上小丘，他们的军靴踏过层层落叶发出松脆的沙沙声，金色的阳光给军服的呢料勾勒出耀眼的金边。  
明天莱因哈特就要离开海尼森，回到费沙为战死沙场的法伦海特、舒坦梅兹，以及数百万帝国军将士举行国葬。  
而罗严塔尔将留在这里，履行新领土总督的职责。

在莱因哈特病愈之后，他们各自埋头于工作，很少再有独处的时候。即便有，也不再像曾经那样亲密。  
虽然每一次在总旗舰上开完会，莱因哈特会找个借口将新领土总督留下来，有一搭没一搭地找话说几句。但一种奇妙的氛围，混合着淡淡的暧昧和浓浓的尴尬，总是环绕在他们身边。  
如果是平时，米达麦亚就算拼着被好友嫌弃的风险也要上去推一把；但是当停战协议的消息传到首都星费沙时，艾芳瑟琳发来了令丈夫狂喜的消息——他们期待多年的孩子正在准妈妈的肚子里悄悄地成长中。这份通讯电报并没有任何文字，只有一张孕检成像照片。小个子元帅用了2秒钟领悟后从指挥席上直蹦起来，握着那张纸飞奔到司令官休息室去和妻子连线通话。  
自那以后米达麦亚的心中除了妻子和未来的孩子什么都放不下了，整日带着夸张的笑容，奈特哈尔·缪拉一级上将巧妙地将它形容为“每晚含着衣架入睡”。  
看到这样的米达麦亚，罗严塔尔也识趣地不再用自己的烦恼去麻烦他。

小丘上的路没有铺完，在需要翻越一块较大的岩石时罗严塔尔先踏过去，回头把手递给莱因哈特。皇帝拉着他的手借了一把力，手掌心的温度令他意识到他们有多久不曾彼此触碰。  
穿过一小片树林，他们到达那个以远眺观景闻名的小坡，勤务兵和警卫被银杏树像屏风一样挡在外面。  
皇帝和元帅随意地在铺满金黄色落叶的草地上坐下。  
“我还没问过你，喜欢这里吗？”  
“这座小山坡，还是海尼森？”  
“海尼森。”  
“嗯……”罗严塔尔踌躇了一下，如果让他选择的话，比起后现代风格的费沙、朴实无华的海尼森，他更喜欢奢华又堕落的旧都奥丁。不，不是喜欢，是“习惯”。那种强弩之末的腐臭气息令他感到安心。  
“陛下您喜欢海尼森吗？”  
“是的。干燥的空气令人很舒服，不是吗？”莱因哈特浅浅地笑着：“我是不是把自己喜欢的东西强加给你了？”  
“臣也喜欢干燥的空气、冬蔷薇园，还有这颗巨大的黄色恒星。”  
明显顺着皇帝的意思的标准答案把莱因哈特逗笑了。  
“为陛下英勇作战、努力工作的人数不胜数，只有当个阿谀奉承之辈才能与众不同。”  
爱着莱因哈特是多难的一件事，你可以为他而死，你情愿为了他在地狱里煎熬，但是有几千万人也愿意为他这么做，有几百万人已经做了。  
莱因哈特的脸朝他转过来，那张俊美的脸孔在夕阳的辉映中像燃烧着的圣像：“罗严塔尔，你……”

日落就在这个时候来临了，他们被行星的自转带到晨昏线的另一边，笼罩在漆黑之中。没有回光返照，甚至没有星月的光芒。  
他的皇帝就这样从他眼前消失了。他看不见莱因哈特的形象、听不见他的声音，感觉不到他的存在——好像他从来不曾存在过。他能听见的只有自己心跳声，只有心脏剧烈地撞击着胸腔，只有呼吸突然的加剧。  
在一片寂静和黑暗中，罗严塔尔僵直地坐着，有数秒时间不能动弹。  
然后他感觉到莱因哈特靠过来，带着年轻人的身体热度，薄薄的手掌抚上他的侧脸，手指穿过他的头发……然后是皇帝柔软的嘴唇贴上他的。  
在这个完全漆黑的异世界中，他抱住莱因哈特有点单薄的身躯，搂着他的腰用尽全力把他揽进怀里。不管不顾地将年轻的皇帝压在草地上激烈地吻他。莱因哈特以同样的热情回吻，抓住他的军服的力道大得不可思议。  
就这样结束吧，让一切到此为止——  
无神论者罗严塔尔狂热地祈祷着。

直到白色的防御卫星的反光穿透云层，冷酷地描绘出他们的轮廓。  
“哦，看呐，那是奥贝斯坦的眼睛。”皇帝用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛示意。  
罗严塔尔压着怒火无奈地退开，暗暗发誓总有一天要卖了奥贝斯坦养的那条老狗；莱因哈特却再一次揽住元帅的脖颈：“那就让他看好了。”

*

“元帅！罗严塔尔元帅！”  
“陛下——！”  
少年们的呼唤声划破了寂静。

年轻的勤务兵艾密尔、海因里希举着照明棒，和两名元帅府警卫员狼狈地站在银杏树林的另一侧。  
“元帅，这个！这个……”  
顺着海因里希手指的方向，他们看见警卫员手里抱着一个包袱一样的东西。  
那是个大约半岁的婴儿，在沉睡中吃着手指，丝毫不觉自己已经被母亲塞到执勤的警卫员手上，现在被抱到自己的生父面前。  
罗严塔尔怔住了，在夜色中看不出他发白的脸色，但那双异色瞳孔的扩张暴露了他内心的剧烈震动。  
孩子软软的棕黑色头发、虽然紧闭着但是弯弯长长的眼睛，毫无疑问地继承了他的基因。

“为什么让她跑了？抓住她啊！”皇帝急迫地追问。  
“她……她……要以什么罪名抓她呢？”警卫员语无伦次地回应。  
“现行遗弃罪！”  
“可是……可是把孩子交给父亲，不，不算遗弃吧？陛下……”  
复杂的情绪在冰蓝色的眼睛里掠过，莱因哈特思索数秒：  
“她曾经谋杀帝国元帅未遂，这个罪名还不够吗？通知宪兵队，现在立刻去逮捕她！”

*

Here’s to our wives and sweethearts - may they never meet.   
-John Bunny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章有点黑深残，偷偷预警一下~


	16. 恶意与悲剧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 谈崩专家莱因哈特入场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莱因哈特OOC（黑历史＋轻度病娇？）预警，附黑化程度量表：  
> 比FATE系列的吉尔伽美什更黑，跟高达系列的夏亚差不多黑，但远远没有《剑风传奇》的格里菲斯那么黑。
> 
> ——  
> 格斯（看量表）：格里菲斯，你又赢了！  
> 蛤蜊：我的美貌又赢了吗？  
> 格斯：不，你的狼心狗肺又赢了。  
> ——

而当我看见我的魔鬼时，我发现他认真、彻底、深刻、庄严：这是重力之神，万物因他而下落。——尼采《查拉图斯特拉如是说》

I.

审讯室里，爱尔芙丽德坐在桌前，手上的镣铐链在桌面上，限制着她的行动。  
她百无聊赖地等待着，但是长达数小时也没有人来问询，饮用水被盛在纸杯里放在她的面前，她一口也没有喝。  
等到审讯室的门终于打开，一位像半神一样俊美的金发男子无声地出现在这个阴暗的空间里。  
“皇帝，莱因哈特。”爱尔芙丽德用讽刺的声音说道。比起“皇帝陛下”，她更经常听到的是她的父兄们对他的蔑称——“金发小子”。  
“坐下吧，伯爵小姐。”莱因哈特先对跟着自己进入房间的幕僚总监说道。  
希尔德和莱因哈特一样，外表漂亮得令人无可挑剔，又带着一种理性清明的气质。爱尔芙丽德正好相反，她身材娇小，铂金色的长发使她看起来很柔弱，眉宇间却有着一种令人不安的神经质。  
审讯室的窄门无声地关上之后，两个古希腊雕塑一样的人物在被羁押者对面坐下来。皇帝伸出一只白皙纤长的右手，轻触桌上的面板关掉了录像和监控。  
“克劳希小姐，你看起来很年轻。可以问你的年龄吗？”  
“21岁。”  
听到这个回答，皇帝停顿了一下。  
“朕肃清立典拉德一族的时候，和现在的你同岁。”  
“你——！”爱尔芙丽德就要冲向莱因哈特，被锁住手腕的镣铐固定在桌面上。  
“你不知道吧，朕下令处死立典拉德家的男性时，罗严塔尔还曾经为你们求过情。”  
“这话是什么意思？让我不要恨他？”  
“比起恨一把剑，你更应该恨挥剑的人。  
“那时候他问我，‘九岁以下就可以免死吗？’”  
皇帝冰蓝色的眼眸微微向下，目光在空无一物的桌面上左右逡巡了一趟，好像在回忆一件微不足道的小事。  
“那是很委婉的说法……但我明白他的意思——杀死每一个十岁以上的男孩，这违背了军人的原则，玷污了他所爱惜的荣誉，也践踏了他的善良。”  
爱尔芙丽德的瞳孔不安地颤抖着，好像重新经历着由听到宣判定罪，到传来亲人死讯那段时间的巨大痛苦。  
“但我推着他去做了，没有给他一丝一毫拒绝的余地。”  
“你……你是魔鬼……”爱尔芙丽德单薄的身体剧烈地颤抖，泪水不断从眼眶里涌出来。  
“你刺杀帝国元帅未遂，本来应该在监狱里被囚禁一生。但朕可以给你特赦，使你可以不必与你的孩子分开。”  
“什么？”满脸泪水的女人发出冷笑：“你那么残忍地杀害了一族无辜的男性、流放了女性和幼童之后，现在又摆出这种高尚的姿态，要让我和那个罪孽的孩子共享天伦之乐？你是不是以为这样可以洗清自己身上的血债？”  
“不。朕并不相信报应轮回，也不相信身后世界。”莱因哈特的脸上没什么表情，昏暗的荧光灯下白皙得近乎透明的皮肤让他看起来像一个假人。  
“你也爱自己的孩子，为什么不好好陪伴他成长，你也能免受牢狱之灾。罗严塔尔既然曾经把你带在身边那么长时间，他肯定也不讨厌你。”  
“你错了，皇帝。”爱尔芙丽德仰着那张泪水纵横的脸：“我恨你，我恨罗严塔尔，我也恨那个孩子。”  
“你不可能恨自己的孩子，母爱是女人的天性。”  
“这种话，就是从男人自大的嘴里才能说得出来。”她转向希尔德：“告诉你的上司，他错得离谱。”  
希尔德纤细的眉头蹙起来，当莱因哈特那双冰蓝色的眼珠以征询的目光看过来时，她还是点点头确认了爱尔芙丽德的说法：“确实有许多母亲不爱她们的孩子，陛下。”  
“你不知道吧？皇帝。罗严塔尔的母亲恨他到了要用匕首戳瞎他的地步——可惜她没有成功。”爱尔芙丽德占领了先机一般，露出倨傲的神情：“当罗严塔尔看到我手里扎向他的那把刀，他就控制不住自己，像一头野兽一样强暴了我。他想强奸他的生母——你的帝国元帅就是这样的一个人，令人作呕的变态！”  
希尔德从侧面看着莱因哈特的脸，疑惑、震惊，或许还有嫌恶同时出现在那张年轻的脸上，但转瞬即逝，像一道细小的闪电短暂地打破夜空的平静，却没有发出任何响声。  
“那你为什么留在他身边，”希尔德插嘴问道：“跟着他从费沙到海尼森，还生下他的孩子？”  
“你以为是因为什么？当然是因为我要折磨他，让他继续被亡母的幽灵纠缠。那个孩子就是他永远摆脱不了的诅咒——从他儿子降生的那一刻，他们父子就是天然的仇人。”  
“陛下……”希尔德感觉眼前这名女子已经失去理性，想要提醒她的主君。但是太晚了，伤人的话语像毒蛇的汁液一样从那张美丽的嘴唇中射出来：  
“莱因哈特，你也应该试试看拿一把刀扎他的眼睛，他会兴奋得像一条发情的狗。”  
“住口！”希尔德气得从椅子上站起来：“陛下，这个人疯了啊！”  
在爱尔芙丽德又哭又笑的斥骂声中，莱因哈特沉默了很久。  
“朕最后给你一个机会，克劳希小姐。如果你真的那么恨罗严塔尔，你可以带着孩子离开，去奥丁，或者回故乡，只要在帝国的领土之内，朕会保障你们的安全，给你们富足的生活。”  
“为什么做到这个地步？”爱尔芙丽德突然发现，虽然莱因哈特一直用居高临下的口吻说话，实际上在这场谈判中却不折不扣地是个下位者——只因为他想要为那个孩子留住他的母亲：“你是至尊的皇帝，却到这个阴暗的小房间里来，恳求一个手无寸铁的囚徒。那个孩子有什么特别的？”  
“我不认识那个孩子，我也不在乎他。”莱因哈特平静地回答：“我请求你留下，只因为罗严塔尔曾为我做过更多。”  
看到皇帝确实有求于自己，爱尔芙丽德抓住了优势。  
“那你回答我的问题，”她说出了梗在内心的疑问：“为什么你对前朝皇室遗族可以那么宽容，对立典拉德家却那么残忍？”  
“优待前朝皇族，是为了展现新王朝的包容，和消磨遗老遗少的意志；不对立典拉德一族留情，是杀鸡儆猴，让那些大家族知道不该继续站在朕的对立面，而应该像玛琳道夫家一样全力支持朕，接受朕的保护。”  
听到这句话，希尔德也不禁流露犹疑。选择加入莱因哈特的阵营是她的决策，但她的初衷绝不是让自己作为给其他家族看的榜样。  
“你为什么让罗严塔尔做屠夫，而不是别人？”爱尔芙丽德进一步定义了她的问题：“你的麾下有那么多亲信，所谓的‘双壁’也有两人，不是吗？”  
听到这个问题，希尔德心里也有点打鼓。如果让奥贝斯坦去做，那么就不会有那么多是非了。  
“我需要确定罗严塔尔对我的忠诚。我想要他把我放在荣誉和原则之前。”  
“我明白了，在你眼里，所有人都是可以被操纵的傀儡是吗？”  
“你可以问一些更实际的问题，克劳希小姐。比如将来你们母子可以得到什么生活保障，不动产、保险以及教育资源。”  
爱尔芙丽德露出讥讽的表情：“就算你把我拷在婴儿床的栏杆上，我也不会爱那个孩子。把我关进监狱，或者干脆杀了我吧。”  
闭上冰蓝色的双眼，莱因哈特长出了一口气。  
“朕还是会赦免你，以及在流放地的那些立典拉德族人。请你去告诉他们，如果还要复仇，别再去找罗严塔尔，而应该来找我。”  
皇帝修长的身体从椅子上慢慢站起来：  
“随便你要去哪里都行——你的孩子留在海尼森，只要罗严塔尔不反对，你也可以来看望他。”

自那天后，爱尔芙丽德独自离开了新领土首府海尼森，没有任何人再见过这位美丽又古怪的女性。包括立典拉德家的后人们，谁也不知道她最后的下落。  
*  
滂沱暴雨从天而降，希尔德和莱因哈特一起坐进皇帝的专车，其他随员乘坐的车辆跟在他们后面。  
从车窗里已经只能看见雨水像瀑布一样冲刷着玻璃，看不清两旁的街道。  
“我很抱歉，陛下，让您听到那么多难听的话。”  
凝视着车窗的莱因哈特将脸转过来，露出一个令人安心的微笑：“你的工作内容又不包括帮朕堵着耳朵。”  
受到这个笑容的影响，希尔德也腼腆地笑了笑。  
“您相信她说的吗？关于罗严塔尔元帅的那些话。”  
莱因哈特轻抿了一下嘴唇：“一半。”  
当他这样简短地回答希尔德的提问时，她就知道不能继续问下去了。从希尔德的角度看来，那位贵族小姐的确是短暂地陷入了疯狂。当莱因哈特用那种谈判式的、冷静的话语试图与她沟通，好像反而刺激了那颗过于感性的心灵。他想要把她的仇恨从罗严塔尔身上揽到自己身上，结果却适得其反。  
“虽然今天无功而返，或许罗严塔尔元帅也不希望克劳希小姐把孩子带走呢。”  
“当他买了一匹受伤的母马，他随后又花了二十倍的价格去买母马生下的小马驹。他心里还是希望孩子和母亲在一起……不管他嘴上是怎么说的。”  
“陛下对罗严塔尔元帅实在很温柔呢。”  
“是吗？”  
希尔德这时才发现，莱因哈特的声音轻得有点奇怪，好像从某个平行宇宙透过来那样。  
“立典拉德家的流血，确实是多余的。当时内战已经结束了，大局已定，不需要那种程度的镇压。  
“只是那个时候，正好是在吉尔菲艾斯死后。”  
听到这个名字，希尔德的脊椎里传来一阵战栗，使她坐直了身体。  
“因为发生在威斯塔朗特的事，吉尔菲艾斯和我争吵起来……我取消了他在殿上配枪的权力，然后安森·巴哈出现了……当时你不在那里，但是你知道那些事。”  
“是的。”  
“在那以后，虽然我表面上重新振作，内心却长时间地深陷在漆黑的沼泽里。阴暗，寒冷，被某种黏着的力量拉着往下滑。你不明白吧？在那种地方，越是挣扎就向下滑得越快，我无法呼吸——”  
陷入到回忆中，莱因哈特的脸色有些苍白，他把头后仰在座椅靠背上：  
“那种感觉太可怕了，我太害怕了。所有人都站在明亮的地面上，只有我在不断地下沉。”  
受到皇帝的情绪的感染，希尔德也感到一阵恐慌的来袭。车窗上的雨水让她看不清自己身在何处，好像要永远和莱因哈特一起被困在这个异空间里。  
“所以那个时候，我想要他也沉下来陪我。”  
“他？”  
“罗严塔尔。”黄金狮子美丽的嘴唇以一种近乎柔软的方式吐出这个名字“在那之前，他的手上没有一滴无辜的血，在那之后也没有……但我想要他成为我的共犯。”  
皇帝又向车窗转过脸去。  
“我不能找奥贝斯坦，那个人的心连动都不会动一下；米达麦亚不会去做，他会像吉尔菲艾斯一样直言死谏，不惜与我产生裂痕。罗严塔尔则不同，他从不认为自己是高尚的，虽然他的确是；他会去做我让他做的事，而且因此而受折磨。”  
希尔德呆若木鸡地听着皇帝的告解，惊讶于皇帝说出这么可怕的心迹。  
“你没发现吧？罗严塔尔其实是个随波逐流的人。他小时候和佣人、厨师、园艺师在一起，现在他依然和那些人在一起。只是家庭教师换成了赛马场的马主，军校里的寄宿和演练变成漫长的征途和真实的战火。他从来没有真正走出原来的生活，命运将他推到哪里，他就在哪里把老一套继续演下去。”  
或许他唯一的一次选择命运，就是在那个雷雨之夜只身前往莱因哈特的住处，选择他一生将要效忠的主君。  
“但是就是这样的人，即使我驱使他去做刽子手，他也仍旧是干净的。到最后，朕依然得一个人面对审判。”  
衬着车窗玻璃外灰蒙蒙的雨幕，莱因哈特的侧脸像纯白大理石雕塑一样映着无机质的光泽。  
“很可怕，玛琳道夫小姐，人在害怕的时候会做出的事。”  
希尔德发现自己因为紧张而攥紧了双手，指甲深深地陷入掌心里。  
“陛下为什么……告诉我这么多事情？”  
莱因哈特脸上的神情有点倦怠，语气却很柔和：“朕还没有顽强到可以永远不需要忏悔……而你会为我保守秘密的。  
“包括对你的父亲，或许还有，对你将来的丈夫。”  
皇帝说这句话的口吻那么温柔，像是在许诺一个幸福的未来。  
希尔德的眼底有温热的液体涌上来，她轻轻闭眼几秒钟忍住了泪。  
“那……陛下是不是也知道……我对您……”  
莱因哈特摇了摇头，示意希尔德不要再说下去。  
希尔德悲哀地意识到即使在这种时候，皇帝的发梢仍然会随着他的动作飘洒金粉一样地闪亮。  
“朕知道。所以，不要让朕利用你。”  
冰蓝色的眼睛转向她，瞳孔里却映着车窗外的暴雨：“不要害怕，只要你别太靠近；不要让朕觉得——‘她能承受得了’。”  
多么美丽又残酷的人啊。但他的残酷却那么自然，像狮子捕食的天性一样与生俱来，无可指责。  
所有人都以为莱因哈特是光明，奥贝斯坦是黑暗；但实际上，奥贝斯坦是毫无波澜的灰色，而莱因哈特则是将最盛大的光芒和最幽暗的深渊集于一身。  
“您爱他吗？”希尔德希望从皇帝那里得到的回答能让自己更加彻底地死心。  
莱因哈特的嘴角微微向上卷起：“你说呢？”  
希尔德心中其实早就有了答案。他宁可放弃即将到手的胜利，也不肯让那个人以外的任何人吻他一下；他那么骄矜倨傲，却可以为了那个人甚至不想要的孩子去恳求一名阶下囚；当他谈到罗严塔尔，即使是说他的缺点，嘴里也从不会吐出一个负面的词汇。  
听莱因哈特说那段过去，她就像踏着他的脚印走过幽深恐怖的峡谷，她甚至渴望着听到罗严塔尔的名字，因为当那个名字出现时，就像点亮唯一的一盏烛火。那就是莱因哈特对他的感觉——  
当莱因哈特绝望地想要拉罗严塔尔作为共犯的时候，选择那个人的真正理由恐怕就是皇帝本人的“愿望”吧。  
*  
地上车径直经过了冬蔷薇园的门口，又朝前行驶了几分钟，驶入优佛利亚山庄，在罗严塔尔的元帅府门口停下来。  
元帅府的警卫员早已撑着伞等在那里。  
“玛琳道夫小姐，你不用再回冬蔷薇园，就坐着这辆车回住处吧。”  
亲切地交代完这句话，年轻的皇帝就离开了。告解在一个层面上释放了压力，另一个层面上也让他重新走过一次过去的阴影。金发青年受伤的背影消失在雨幕中，希尔德有些怅然地意识到，他将去寻求的安慰的对象并不是自己。


	17. 药到病除

I.  
“你小子发疯了吗？你亲生的孩子凭什么让我收养？”冬蔷薇园一角的元帅办公室里，米达麦亚低声地呵斥着。  
“反正尊夫人也已经有孕，两个孩子一起养，边际成本还能产生递减。”  
“你……诶……什么成本？不，不要解释。谁生的孩子谁养大，不要再说什么歪理了！”  
“我不配做父亲，米达麦亚，我早就对你说过了。如果你肯收养这个婴儿……”  
“别胡说了，你这个不像话的家伙！你好手好脚，又是帝国元帅，收起你那些顾影自怜和妄自菲薄，好好把小孩亲手养大。别的不说，先赶快找个可靠的乳母。”

婴儿被留在元帅府的当天晚上，莱因哈特和他同样不知所措，一心想着要将爱尔芙丽德逮回来，匆匆赶往宪兵队下达命令。他将婴儿交给总管照看，自己躲进房间里，但那一夜必然是无眠的。  
——像我这样的父亲，会养出什么样的怪物呢？  
躺在床上盯着天花板，罗严塔尔被罪恶感折磨着。  
那天下午他去米达麦亚的办公室，请求他收养这个婴儿，却被好友推着后背赶出门。  
他不能告诉米达麦亚，那些恶毒在诅咒是怎样每天在自己耳畔旋转。他怎么被父母的幽灵缠绕。

 

⎡是你给我们带来不幸。⎦

 

⎡你就不该出生在这个世上。⎦

 

II.  
当罗严塔尔走进马厩中时，他的马倌正坐在干草堆里玩游戏机。元帅府昨晚多了个小婴儿，这个年轻的男孩早晨也好奇地去围观了一下。他听说元帅今天整个人失魂落魄一样，所以没料到他会过来这里。  
他赶快站起来，狼狈地拍掉粘在身上的草屑，像往常一样向长官汇报马匹的情况。罗严塔尔脸色苍白，机械地点点头。金银妖瞳在几匹良驹身上来回逡巡，却好像什么都看不见，最后习惯性地拿起米斗装了一些燕麦喂马。  
小马倌陪在一边站了一会儿，就在他打算去再抗一袋燕麦过来时，皇帝莱因哈特的身影出现在门口。  
在费沙时他没少接待这位年轻的统治者。金发的皇帝总是亲切又充满活力，虽然不像罗严塔尔那么仔细地照料马匹，却亲自教他的勤务兵骑马，在那个红棕色头发的少年学着上马时为他牵着辔头。  
现在皇帝的脸色却和元帅一样缺乏血色，虽然有警卫员为他打伞，军服的下摆还是被大雨淋湿了。  
马倌赶忙向皇帝脱帽致敬，元帅却浑然不知，无神的双眼只看着手里的燕麦斗。皇帝径直走过去从背后抱住他，他才如梦方醒一般回过神。  
小马倌怔怔地看着这一幕，几秒钟后才意识到自己应该回避，慌忙跑出棚外。

“我见过她了。”莱因哈特的脸埋在罗严塔尔肩上：“我请求她留下，但她还是走了。”  
“你不需要做这种事，莱因哈特，”罗严塔尔感觉胸口一阵闷痛，握住莱因哈特冰冷的手：“你不需要做这种事……”  
他想转过身，但莱因哈特抱得他动不了。  
“奥斯卡，”莱因哈特的头发带着雨水的湿气，声音却有点干涩：“我想要你。”  
已经一整天像在梦游的罗严塔尔有点发懵地问：“在这里？”  
“不在这里，”年轻的皇帝终于松开手，苍白的脸上浮起浅薄的红晕：“到房间里去。”  
他看起来害羞、脆弱又悲伤，浅蓝色的眼睛里几乎是哀求的神情像水光一样摇荡，让罗严塔尔感觉终于抓住了连接真实世界的一条丝线。  
马厩距离大宅不远，大概要花上三分钟走上一个盖满植被的陡坡，穿过一小片树林。  
不去管外面还下着雨，也不管会让谁看见，罗严塔尔拉着莱因哈特的手走出去。雨水顺着斜坡向下流，泥沙和草渍弄脏了他们脚上的皮靴。等在门口的两名警卫员拿着伞，却不敢跟上来，瞠目结舌地看着元帅和皇帝牵着手走上斜坡，从枫树的树荫下走进宅子的侧门。原本是供厨工走的侧门直通厨房，他们就在所有工作人员的注目礼中经过厨房和备餐间，通过曲折的走廊，走上大堂里的圆形楼梯，一直走进位于三层的主人的卧室。

*

两人身上都像被浇了一桶水一样湿透，莱因哈特长发像金色的海藻一样纠缠在一起，罗严塔尔的衬衫紧贴在健美的身体上。  
太多事情让他们感到压抑和混乱，不该出生的孩子，一去不回的母亲……他们太习惯于将一切悲剧都归咎于自己，长时间孤军奋战地与自己搏斗；他们太需要忘掉外面的世界，在只有两个人的空间里隔绝那些黑暗和纷争。  
罗严塔尔脱掉皇帝的军服外套，把他搂进怀中，隔着湿衣服的摩擦和挤压的刺激感引得两人都是一阵战栗。他捧着莱因哈特被雨淋得冰凉的脸，爱怜地在冻得发白的唇瓣上吻了几口。  
不知道为什么，他总是觉得这个比自己年幼九岁的主君有些令人心疼——或许是因为高处不胜寒的孤独，或许是因为那张瓷娃娃一样的白皙面孔和冰蓝色的眼眸，或许是因为某种程度上的同病相怜。  
“奥斯卡，不要走！”  
感觉到罗严塔尔的身体离开自己，莱因哈特的声音有点颤抖，拽住罗严塔尔的衬衫。  
“我去拿一条毛巾给你擦干。”他安慰地握住莱因哈特的手：“马上就好。”  
罗严塔尔从衣帽间里翻出一条浴巾，兜头裹住莱因哈特，手掌隔着布料轻轻按压抚摩着从湿透的长发里将雨水吸出来。莱因哈特却迫不及待地解开元帅的腰带，把手伸到长裤里面。  
“看我把你教成什么样了？”罗严塔尔笑着打趣他：“坏孩子。”  
那双蓝色的眼睛带着渴望，湿润地看着他，然后年轻人的身体滑下去，跪在他面前，隔着长裤亲吻他的勃起。  
“莱因哈特……”金银妖瞳惊讶地看着宇宙的霸主对自己屈膝：“为什么这样做……嗯……”  
底裤薄薄的布料很快被舔得湿透，莱因哈特才将它向下拉，解放出完全勃起的性器。当莱因哈特将前端含入温热的口腔中时他再也无法思考。  
莱因哈特努力放松喉咙，慢慢将粗大的茎身完全含进去，冰蓝色的眼瞳向上看着他的元帅，像在确认自己没有做错。  
“太棒了，莱……继续……”罗严塔尔喘息着，颜色相异的双眸混合着情欲和爱慕俯视着，用带着薄茧的指腹抚摩着他的金发。  
得到肯定之后莱因哈特的眼中好像带上了一点笑意，随后垂下眼帘，用近乎虔诚的态度将阴茎吐到末端又重新深含进口中，温柔地吮吸着取悦他的床伴。  
罗严塔尔将手指插入莱因哈特的长发里，轻轻推着他为自己口交。  
年轻的情人已经学会控制吞吐的节奏，湿濡的舌头灵活地在敏感带上滑动。  
“可以了，”罗严塔尔拉着莱因哈特的手肘将他捞起来，吻着他的脸颊和鬓角，手掌揉捏着青年富有弹性的臀瓣：“用这里让我射吧。”  
这句话让莱因哈特全身像烧起来一样发热。

莱因哈特抬起双臂配合罗严塔尔脱掉自己的衣服，也帮他脱掉他的。  
罗严塔尔温柔地揽着他倒在床上，将两人的长裤和皮靴也除下。在床上这位金发的君主总是这样乖乖地任他摆布。  
唇舌交缠的深吻让他们全身酥麻，莱因哈特仰卧着，让黑发的情人吻遍他的身体，用裹着润滑液的手指为他扩张。中指的指尖在体内的敏感点上来回滑动着，刺激得莱因哈特不住弓起身体，罗严塔尔偏偏变本加厉地吻住他挺起的乳头，轮流舔吮着让它们红肿起来。  
莱因哈特喘息着，脸颊被情欲染红：  
“奥斯卡……我想要你……”  
“你拥有我，莱因哈特。”

胀大的前端进入他的身体，已经习惯了入侵的甬道自动变得更湿，亲密地推挤着阴茎，穴口贪婪地吮吸着好像要把它带到更深处。  
慢慢推到最深处，被填满的酸胀感让莱因哈特发出模糊的呻吟，金发散乱在枕头上，汗湿的胸膛剧烈起伏着。  
罗严塔尔拉着莱因哈特的手引导他自慰，他就听话地上下套弄着自己勃起的阴茎，让白皙的手指沾上透明的前液和白浊的精液，后穴也跟着刺激的节奏收缩挤压着。一向精明强悍的皇帝此时双唇微张，眼神迷离地喘息着的模样让罗严塔尔再也不能忍耐，也不管什么技巧和节奏，他只想毫无保留地进入莱因哈特的身体，让他一直高潮。俯身用力冲撞了几下，莱因哈特胀红的阴茎前端就已经开始洒出点点白色的液体。  
“吻我，奥斯卡，求你了……”  
罗严塔尔把身体压低，坚硬的胸膛压迫着皇帝柔韧的身体，用深吻把被顶得支离破碎的呻吟声堵在他的嘴里。  
高潮的痉挛持续了十几秒，白浊的液体溅在两人的胸口，罗严塔尔却在这时候撤出来，把莱因哈特的身体转过去，从背后再次插入他。一直顶到最深处的剧烈快感让莱因哈特立刻又冲上了高潮，全身颤抖着倒在床上，竟连声音都发不出来。

冲击并没有停止，罗严塔尔拉着莱因哈特的手臂使他挺起上身，紧抱着他的腰，一边吻咬着白皙的颈侧一边用快速地抽插。  
“……唔……啊……不行……我不行了……”  
“要停下吗？”  
“不要，不要停……啊！……”  
陷入欲望的狂潮中，莱因哈特反而像是更加渴望毁灭的那一个，身体像巨浪中的孤舟一样颠簸，阴茎前端随着交合的动作甩出晶莹的前液。  
持续的高潮反应模糊了他的意识，无力地靠在罗严塔尔身上寻求依靠。  
罗严塔尔退出来补充了一些润滑，再一次插入时进得更深，被撑满的酸胀感让莱因哈特发出低低的呻吟声，身体无力地倒下去。  
罗严塔尔顺手拿了两个枕头垫在他的小腹下方，一边亲吻他光裸的后背，一边把自己的阴茎完全埋进他体内。  
他知道莱因哈特喜欢这样，每一次插入都用尽全力，像要劈开那具雕塑一样完美的身体。  
莱因哈特忍着不发出声音，细碎的呻吟声还是从紧咬着的双唇中泄露出来。就这样撞了几十下，罗严塔尔感觉到包裹他的湿热肠壁更加剧烈地痉挛，皇帝白皙的手指攥紧了身下的床单，前额抵在被抓得凌乱一片的织物里，低声呜咽着达到了高潮。  
罗严塔尔没有停下动作，而是加大了冲刺的幅度，有点鲁莽地在床伴的身体里继续攻城略地。生理性的泪水沾湿了莱因哈特的金色睫毛，他紧闭着双眼，被动地承受着被贯穿的强烈快感，感觉体内每一个角度都被撞开，柔软的内壁还在不知餍足地流着肠液。  
“莱因哈特……”罗严塔尔低喘着叫他的名字，然后是那个专属于他的称呼：“我的皇帝……”  
“啊……啊！……奥斯卡……”金发的皇帝绷紧了身体，再次高潮时肠道内壁强烈的收缩让罗严塔尔也冲顶，精液激烈地喷在他体内。

*

云雨稍歇，莱因哈特转过来，亲昵地揽着他的脖子亲吻他的嘴唇。他们身上乱七八糟地沾着透明和白浊的液体，皮肤上吻痕泛红，被雨水淋湿的头发还没有干透。  
“这是我做过的最好的梦，莱因哈特。”  
“这不是梦，这是现实。”金发青年的声音轻轻地震动空气。  
皇帝的手指摸过他的前额，穿过棕黑色的短发，揽住他的后背，突然调转了两人的位置，冰蓝色的眼睛在逆光中俯视着他。  
放在床头柜上的钢笔被莱因哈特握在手中，像握一把匕首。  
罗严塔尔平躺着，莱因哈特俯身在他的上方。莱因哈特作势要把钢笔扎向他，在他的视野里，铱金笔尖反射着灯光和刀刃那么相似。

有人告诉他了。  
不是米达麦亚，不会是米达麦亚。  
那么是那个女人——那个以自己的身份为傲的，立典拉德的遗族。

“这样你有反应吗？”

“没有！”

他不明白莱因哈特究竟是在开一个糟糕透顶的玩笑，还是在审讯自己。

“……因为我看起来不像她？”

他没有回答，莱因哈特也没有再追问。  
突然被拉回最坏的记忆令他几乎窒息，但是以一种自虐的心态，他又不想莱因哈特停止。  
当笔尖慢慢逼近他的脸，皇帝用一种平稳的声音问他：“是哪一只眼睛？她想要戳下来的。”  
“右眼。”罗严塔尔用干涩的喉咙回答，他感到自己的吐息在颤抖。  
莱因哈特的手缓慢地朝他的右眼降下来。他的长发在逆光里像被画家小心地勾勒了金边一样，卷曲着、温柔地向下蔓延。他光裸着身体，肩膀宽阔，肌肉舒展，手握利刃的样子像极了朝恶魔挥剑的米迦勒。  
但那双蓝宝石一样的双眼的凝视中，只有温情而没有审判。  
罗严塔尔像最狂热的信徒见证神迹一样凝视着莱因哈特，内心却像涨潮一样涌起悲伤。在这感情吞没他之前，他心甘情愿让皇帝将自己的右眼捥掉。或许可以像奥贝斯坦一样换上一只义眼，又或许就这么瞎着，让它一直淌血。  
干脆让它发生吧，那样或许那个噩梦就会消散。  
他明知道莱因哈特不会那样做，却祈求他动手，胡思乱想着，心跳不由自主地加快。  
“我很喜欢这只眼睛。黑色的眼睛里映着灯光的时候，就像星空一样。”  
金色的笔尖轻轻落在右眼下方，他感觉到墨水冰凉的湿意。  
“我会派一支舰队保护这只眼睛。”皇帝用一种真诚又稚拙的语气说出这句话，像个六、七岁的孩子。

“你写了什么？”  
莱因哈特把笔提起来后，他不安地问。  
“没什么，这就给你擦掉。”莱因哈特有点不好意思，转身去抽纸巾。  
罗严塔尔当然不等皇帝来擦，立刻翻身下床去看盥洗室里的镜子。在光滑的镜面上映出的自己的脸上，他看到那只黑色的右眼下面挂着一颗黑色的眼泪。  
那些看过皇帝的一两件美术作业就断定他缺乏艺术天分的人，一定是没看过这一件——那个只有指甲盖大小的泪珠精巧地挂在黑曜石一般的黑色眼瞳下方，就像一个具象化了的诅咒，像恶毒的宿命真的化成泪水流淌出来。  
“为什么在我脸上画一滴眼泪？”他装作不在意地问，内心却感到疼痛，感到埋藏得最深的伤口又被暴露在空气中的那种带着寒意的锐痛。  
“因为你看起来很悲伤。”  
莱因哈特跟在后面进来，抽出一张纸巾沾了点水，轻轻擦在他的脸上。  
“那不是你的错，奥斯卡，你没做错任何事……”  
莱因哈特擦得那么轻柔，像对待什么珍贵又易碎的东西。  
“你能当个好父亲的，如果我能有个你这样的父亲，我真的会很高兴。”  
罗严塔尔感到自己可能再也支撑不住情绪了，握住皇帝手试图阻止最后防线的倒塌。但是太晚了，温热的泪水已经从那双奇异的妖瞳中涌出来。

就算在童年里最孤独和黑暗的时刻罗严塔尔也没有哭过，他从不知道原来这双怪异的眼睛还能够流泪。可是现在泪水竟然像是止不住一样，让他感到难堪。他低下头，眼泪却顺着鼻梁往下淌，从鼻尖滴落下来。  
“我一定是疯了，”他自嘲地笑笑：“莱因哈特，让我自己待一会儿好吗？”  
“不，不好。你要和我在一起。”  
莱因哈特抓住他的手，把他拉进淋浴间，打开花洒让热水冲淋下来。雾气蒸腾，热水冲掉身上的污痕，却让吻痕变得更加鲜红。他抱紧莱因哈特，把脸埋在他的金发里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章就完结啦！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿


	18. 皇帝的婚礼

“送自己写的书的话，真的让人很不好意思啊……”杨威利坐在一大堆正待收拾的行李中间，手里捧着两本纸本书为难地搔着黑色的短发。  
“送吧送吧，说不定他期待着你送呢？不送的话他会很失望的。”杨的妻子，菲列特利加上尉在一旁挑选着自己要带上的礼服裙。  
“这是用笔名发表的，他又不知道……”  
“怎么会不知道？你可是人家的重点‘关照’对象。尽管大方地签上名送给他。”上尉从衣柜里取出一条薄荷色长裙在自己身上比划：“再说我觉得真的写得很棒呀。”  
“总之先带上吧……”杨威利把两本书丢进行李箱，其实他自己也觉得写得不错，只是古地球历史这个题材实在太冷门了，才导致这两本书无人问津。  
杨威利至今也没能过上退休生活，但是由于与帝国缔结和平条约，他的工作也清闲起来。在妻子的鼓励下，这位有志历史研究，却不幸被推到时代浪尖的传奇人物终于将自己脑海中的文思写下来，最终以笔名出版了两本销售量全网垫底的历史书。

带着自己的大作，魔术师杨踏上了前往帝国首都星费沙，参加皇帝结婚典礼的旅途。  
这位曾经的宿敌收到的是最高规格的邀请函——上面有莱因哈特的亲笔签名，据说仅发出了不超过20份。虽说如此，实际上自休战协议以来，杨再也没有跟莱因哈特见过面。杨曾经两次前往费沙，因为种种原因都和莱因哈特的行程错开；罗严塔尔和米达麦亚都到访过艾尔-法西尔，莱因哈特却始终端着皇帝的架子，不肯再把双脚踏入民主制的国土一步。  
受到邀请的对象是“杨提督夫妇及随员”。“随员”就很难定义了，首选的当然是亚典波罗、尤里安和卡琳，杨很愿意带他们到处游历，欣赏各处的风景。波布兰为了亲眼看到“宇宙第一美女”安妮罗杰、以及一睹希尔德的芳容积极报名，以帮杨威利倒三个月垃圾为条件，最终也入了选——杨并没告诉他，随员多半是没机会进入婚宴的现场的。

皇帝的婚宴出人意料地简单，白天不能免俗地身穿礼服、坐着敞篷车在首都星转了一圈之后，从费沙的玫瑰色黄昏降临开始就是一堆穿军服的家伙们聚在皇城内一起喝酒的派对罢了。

没有人在意桌上摆着什么花，没有人在意喝的是什么酒，甚至连交换婚戒的仪式都免了，一对已经公开交往了五年的“新人”直接戴着对戒出现在宴会上，在一种狂欢的氛围中开香槟。  
在一些历史浪漫主义者的笔下，莱因哈特与罗严塔尔的奇妙姻缘被形容为日神与酒神的结合，一个是理性清明、克己内敛的阿波罗，另一个是恣肆迷醉、拥抱毁灭的狄奥尼索斯。两人的特质既互相矛盾，又令人费解地达成平衡——用他们共同的朋友，米达麦亚元帅的话说，就是“谁也应付不来的两个人，让他们自己火并一下才好”。

在他们治下的银河帝国，也自然地树立起这样的精神内核。一片欢闹、觥筹交错之中，分不出宾客们的官衔大小，也看不出出身贵族或平民。  
杨威利和菲列特利加看到这样的场面也不免感叹，帝国军这帮家伙平时一幅一板一眼的精英样，关键时刻却好像比当年的同盟将士们还放得开，小声念叨着“帝国人喝起来比同盟还疯”这句故国的俗语。  
出乎杨威利预料，所有自己的“随员”都轻易进了婚宴，波布兰果然直奔希尔德而去，挤进伯爵小姐身边围绕的那一堆帝国青年军官中去，试图用自己的“异国风情”赢得美人的青睐。尤里安和卡琳开开心心地享受美食、跳舞、回忆着看过的电视画面试图一个个认出列席的帝国名将。

*

时隔七年，再一次见到这位魔术师的帝国诸将已经对过往的恩怨释怀了不少，轮流过来与杨威利夫妇寒暄，热情难当，倒让杨觉得有点不好意思。

缪拉、毕典菲尔特、梅克林格……就这么坐着迎接了几波人之后，社恐症有点犯了的杨决定不要再坐在位置上，还是到处转悠一下更自然。拉着菲列特利加往自助餐的区域走，却冷不丁撞见军务尚书奥贝斯坦正在不远处静静地独自饮酒，和欢闹气氛格格不入。

就在这对夫妇有点狼狈地原地180°紧急转向的时候，婚宴的两位主角端着酒杯朝他们走来——皇帝莱因哈特，和他的亲王/元帅——婚礼前受封为公爵的奥斯卡·冯·罗严塔尔。

他们身上的礼服以简洁的版型修饰着颀长的身材，罗严塔尔依然是一幅纨绔公子的形象，黑檀木色的头发打理得一丝不苟，金银妖瞳隐藏在眉弓投下的阴影中颇有深邃的魅力；年轻的皇帝也依然是那个行走的艺术品，一头长发在水晶灯的辉映下像朦胧的金色烟雾。  
亚典波罗回到伊谢尔伦要塞后所写的游记随笔中，虽然狠狠地抨击了莱因哈特的集权政治，谈及他的外表时也无法不极尽溢美之词：“如果说穿着礼服的罗严塔尔看起来像个魅力非凡的电影明星，站在他身边的皇帝莱因哈特更是美得令人缺乏实感，直到同他握手之前，你会以为他是个CGI合成的全息投影。”

虽然在新闻里没少看到这位霸主的影像，七年来在各种媒介画面中看着他把那一头金发剪短留长再剪短再留长，杨威利依然下意识地与七年前在帝国军总旗舰伯伦希尔上见到的莱因哈特做比较。  
那时的他年仅25岁，脸色白皙得近乎透明，仿佛随时可能从空气中消散。  
眼前这名32岁的皇帝仍旧年轻得可怕，仍旧漂亮得令人叹为观止，但微妙地好像褪去了那种虚无感——或许是因为宴会的氛围，他显得更加开朗健谈，好像连个子都比七年前更高了。想到这里，杨忍不住偷瞄了一眼皇帝的鞋跟。  
他身边的罗严塔尔好像改掉了动不动就冷笑的坏习惯，曾经冷酷的脸有了几分温度。或许是恋爱长跑不易，又或许是单亲爸爸难当，让昔日锋芒毕露的名将也磨圆了一些棱角。

“别来无恙吗？杨提督。”皇帝在自己的婚礼上显得心情很好。  
“啊……托陛下洪福。”杨回忆起刚才亚典波罗教他的答词，虽然他并不臣属于皇帝，入乡随俗地遵守一定的礼仪规范还是有必要的。  
但是看到莱因哈特和罗严塔尔闻言后相视一笑的样子，杨就知道自己多半是被学弟给耍了，无奈地抓了抓头发。  
“感谢你们出席。”罗严塔尔举起酒杯，莱因哈特和菲列特利加自然地响应，杨才发现自己手里空空如也。  
幸好一旁的侍者立刻递上香槟酒，化解了杨的尴尬。

“很高兴杨提督还在艾尔-法西尔，朕还以为你们会像亚雷·海尼森一样，长征到某个遥远的星系去建国呢。”七年过去，莱因哈特的玩笑话还是说得那么不高明。  
“唔，目前还没有那样的航天技术，不过如果有科技突破的话我会考虑的。”一回生二回熟，杨威利也习惯了这种古怪的幽默感，回答得非常自然。  
“那么首都星就会叫’杨威利’吧。”

菲列特利加觉得让那两个人继续对答下去自己的尴尬病就要犯了，罗严塔尔可能也有同感，接过了话题：  
“如果杨提督的方舟要启航的话，请一定先知会一声，我这里有一位共和主义的老朋友务必要让他上船。”  
杨威利有预感罗严塔尔嘴里说不出什么好话，一时犹豫着要不要接茬，但是莱因哈特没心没肺地张嘴就问：  
“是谁啊？”  
“当然是优布·特留尼西特先生了。”  
杨黑着脸打了个寒战，菲列特利加同情地抚摸着丈夫的后背。  
“要是他继续留在海尼森，我怕有一天会忍不住当场毙了他。”  
“哈哈，”皇帝爽快地笑出声：“别说得那么夸张。”  
不夸张，一点都不夸张——杨威利想。

特留尼西特不但留在海尼森，还在罗严塔尔的元帅府里有一份高参的工作。虽然罗严塔尔派人盯着这个无耻的投机者，却始终挑不出什么毛病能撤他的职。眼皮底下有一只碍眼的蟑螂当然令人难受，数年如一日地夹着尾巴做人也令特留尼西特过得十分憋屈；如今新领土的行政建制完备，罗严塔尔未来的工作也将转向中枢，终于可以分开这对互相伤害的上司与下属了。

“那个……”菲列特利加指向莱因哈特的身后，提醒的话还没来得及说出口，一个细小的身影像溜冰一样滑过来，直接撞在皇帝背上。  
“——莱！”  
速度之快让所有人都猝不及防，莱因哈特被冲得一个踉跄，差点撞到杨威利身上，如果他还拿着酒杯的话，免不了彼此都泼一身香槟酒。  
杨威利留神看时，一个七八岁大的男孩抱着莱因哈特的腰，从皇帝身后探出一颗深棕黑色的脑袋，湛蓝的双眼直直地盯着他看。  
这个小孩……长得跟罗严塔尔也太像了吧。  
罗严塔尔果然表示对熊孩子负责：“亚力克，我们讨论过在室内穿磁浮鞋的事吧。”  
“莱因哈特说我可以穿。”  
皇帝与元帅又对视了一眼，莱因哈特真诚地撇清自己：“我没说过。”  
罗严塔尔立刻转向男孩：“你跟我过来。”  
“莱！你又算计我……”男孩委屈地小声叫道。

“等一下，”莱因哈特把男孩从自己背后牵出来：“你不是想看杨威利吗？这位就是。”  
“啊！真的吗？”小男孩瞪大了眼睛，一幅难以置信的表情。  
“杨提督，这位是亚历山大·冯·罗严塔尔先生。”莱因哈特认认真真地向杨威利介绍了这个身份不凡的男孩。  
“你好，亚历山大。”杨威利友善地伸出手。  
“你好，杨提督。”孩子立刻换上一副少年老成的模样，暖暖的手握住了魔术师的。  
“好了，现在跟我去换鞋吧。”罗严塔尔已经走出几步，回身向儿子招手。  
“等一下，我要让菲尼克斯也来看——”  
“再见，亚历山大——”莱因哈特握住孩子的肩膀轻松地将他转了180°，像推一辆超市手推车一样朝罗严塔尔推过去。  
那一头罗严塔尔微笑着稳稳接住了儿子，搭着他的肩走向宴会厅外：“你可以换一双鞋再去找菲尼克斯。”  
亚历克穿着磁浮鞋的小身板挺得直直的，像个小机器人一样被他老爸扶着滑出去的样子逗乐了所有人。

“很有意思，”杨威利终于开始享受起宴会来：“他与一位地球时代的伟大征服者同名。”  
菲列特利加正想提醒丈夫不要掉书袋，莱因哈特就自豪地接上了话：  
“是的，马其顿的亚历山大。是朕给他取的名字。”  
“那么——他会成为陛下的继任者吗？”  
听到这么敏感的话题突然就被扔到台面上，菲列特利加吓了一跳。  
“不，”莱因哈特无辜地眨了眨那双蓝眼睛：“朕还以为杨提督能够理解朕呢。无论是通过婚姻还是血缘，任何不能任人唯贤的地位传承都是邪恶的，那将会违背我方为之奋斗至今的一切。”  
“那么‘罗严克拉姆王朝’要怎么延续下去？”  
“罗马帝国的皇帝姓什么，现在也没有人记得啊！”莱因哈特洒脱地回答。  
一次也就罢了，竟然在同一个晚上两次引用古地球历史！杨威利捂住胸口，觉得好感度已经要被莱因哈特刷爆了。  
卿本佳人，奈何专制啊！  
“再说‘罗严克拉姆’这个姓氏也是朕从别人那里继承来的，朕的家姓是‘缪杰尔’，现在已经没人会提起了。”莱因哈特随意地拢了拢一头灿烂的金发：“亚历克斯可以继承他父亲的财产，还有朕的私人储蓄——虽然比起他老爸的钱，少得不值一提。”  
嘴上说不要，还不是给孩子取了个地球时代最伟大的国王的名字——杨威利在心里暗暗吐槽这位金发皇帝。  
或许是看透了杨威利的表情，莱因哈特颇有风度地进一步解释：“确实有很多人将他当做皇储对待，他也享有教育上的诸多优势；但我更希望他可以做他想做的事，不必被困在皇城里。啊、说不定他可以参加杨提督的跨星系远征呢。”  
“请让那孩子带头吧，他看起来比我可靠多了。”  
“那么新国家的首都星就将被命名为‘冯·罗严塔尔’了，没问题吗？”  
“如果那位年轻人与马其顿的亚历山大足够相似，所有新行星都会被命名为亚历山大、以及亚历山大的各种变体。”  
可怕的话题再度开启，这一次菲列特利加却孤立无援。她决定偷溜到吧台去，先喝它半瓶威士忌再说。

“快看，疾风之狼竟然哭了！”刚在吧台的一端坐下，她听到旁边的青年军官窃窃私语。  
在长桌的另一端，已经喝醉并且喜极而泣的米达麦亚：“罗严塔尔那个大混蛋……终于结婚了！呜呜……嗝~。”

银河的历史，又翻开了新的一页。

 

Ex.1

亚历山大（坐在书房地上拆他爸爸的结婚礼物）：“老爸老爸，菲尼爸爸送的这个礼物好奇怪哦。”  
罗严塔尔（躺在沙发上看书）：“嗯。”  
亚历山大：“是一块石头。”  
罗严塔尔：“嗯。”（内心OS：多半是锆石之类的吧）  
亚历山大：“上面还有字。”  
罗严塔尔：“嗯。”（内心OS：肯定是白头偕老之类俗到吐的刻字）  
亚历山大：“‘那个金发小子我还看不上呢。’”  
罗严塔尔（垂死病中惊坐起）：“……！拿过来我看下。”（内心OS：儿子认字太多也不太好啊！这块石头是要怎么办，埋了吧！！）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！终于写完了！  
> 今天重新编辑序号（把前面字数比较少的章合并了）的时候，Lofter还把我的第3章给屏蔽了。艹。还好现在大家大概都是直接点AO3吧~
> 
> 这篇一开始是打算只写个5、6章娱乐娱乐的，后来一不小心好像挖出了一些黑泥，结果为了收拾残局又写了十几章……能够读到这里的小松鼠们，真的感谢你们！
> 
> 虽然是北极圈，但是各位都那么掏心掏肺地在爱这个CP，每次更新都及时给我支持，我才有动力写到这里。
> 
> 感谢你们包容我的放飞，在写到莱因哈特单恋吉尔菲艾斯的情节、还有皇帝的黑历史的那一章，我都已经做好了被骂得狗血淋头的准备，没想到大家不但没骂我，还给了我温暖的留言。
> 
> 总之就是谢谢~❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> 以后可能逢年过节掉落个番外什么的吧！  
> 其实我还有一个暗搓搓的心愿没有完成，就是把朗格写死(*ﾉωﾉ) 哈哈 留在番外杀了他吧(*´∀`*)
> 
> ——祝罗莱CP大热！ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ 
> 
> PS, 关于这篇小说的标题：虽然想到了“药到病除”这个中文标题，还是有点舍不得“The Cure”这个英语标题。因为”the”的特指唯一、“cure”的特指治愈都没办法在中文里找到完美的对应词。所以就留着它了。


End file.
